I Met You at the Sex Shop AU
by jojo07
Summary: Prompt #169: "I work at a sex toy shop and you come in frequently so I assume you have a significant other, but you just like coming in to make fun of how weird the toys are" AU. They both never really thought that their encounter would lead to more...fun and happy times. NaruHina.
1. How We Met

**-x-x-x-x-**

 **I Met You at the Sex Shop**

 **私はセックスショップであなたに会いまし** **た**

 **-x-x-x-x-**

The one issue Hinata has always had was saying _no_. The one simple word held so much meaning than one person might think. Saying no is the equivalent of ignoring one's puppy when they want to play with you. Saying no is the equivalent of stabbing one's best friend when they ask for help. But worst of all, saying no is the equivalent of feeling like the bad guy when you had nothing to do with anything. This was how Hinata felt throughout her 22 years of living. It all started in middle school when she was put into a group project. All her partners made such a lame lie that even a five year old will tell that it wasn't real. Hinata knew this too but the moment they asked for her to do all of the work, what was she to say no? She couldn't! Every time she thought about it and was determined to say it, she'll wither at the end and accept the responsibility they bestowed upon her. It was the one weakness and trait she hated about herself.

So that's why she's here: in the sex shop run by Sakura and Ino. They were called for an event to perform and introduce the many toys they have in stock. With no one else to turn to, they begged Hinata to look over the shop for the two days they'll be gone. The idea was absurd and Hinata immediately turned pink. She couldn't even _visit_ her friend's shop without feeling faint and overwhelmed. But they gave her the puppy eyes and gosh, she said yes. When the day they were supposed to return came—just a few more hours, Hinata, a few more—they called her and, once again, begged for her to take care of the shop for _two weeks_. It seemed that their event was quite successful and they gained a lot of clients during their stay over there.

They felt guilty, Hinata can tell by their tones, and it tugged at her poor heart. Of course she said yes. She knew how hard her friends were working to get at least a minimum paid out of their work. If they found the success they've been looking for, why can't Hinata sacrifice a bit of her pride to be her?

Thing is, she's already used to seeing the dildos everywhere and was quite good in directing the customers on which product was the best. Sakura and Ino explained everything to Hinata and despite it being very blunt and sexual information, she absorbed it all because it was still business. The first few times customers came in she was a stuttering mess no lie about it. But she got used to people asking for flavored lubes or dildos in sizes unimaginable.

What she's not used to, however, was the handsome customer that comes by frequently.

The first day he came, he looked around the shop, hands in his pockets and his brows pulled together in deep concentration. He took her breath away. He was handsome, no doubt about it. He was tall with short, yellow hair that framed his face perfectly. A sharp jaw line so perfect that Hinata couldn't stop staring at it. His broad shoulders made her cheeks flush but his adorable three whisker marks on each cheek made her curious about him. As protocol, she moved away from the counter to ask the handsome stranger if he needed help. Her heart was thundering and she felt sweat on her face. Her legs felt heavy and by god she hoped she didn't say anything embarrassing.

But once she got there, he turned to her with a wide smile and said, "Gosh, who in their right mind would buy a 13 inch dildo? Like how would it fit in their vagina or asshole?" And he bent over and _laughed_ and it was so unexpected that it left Hinata gaping like a fish and frozen like stone. Her face burned with that realization and she could do nothing as this stranger laughed and heaved.

He stood up and wiped his tears. "Sorry sorry, I won't need any help. I'm just looking around, ya know."

She nodded and managed to say, "I-I'll be over at the counter if you need anything."

He smiled and nodded at her as he left to wander around.

She noticed after that he came in and joked around with the other customers about the toys. Sometimes she'll overhear what he'll say—his voice is so loud!—and she couldn't help the small chuckle that will escape her. He intrigued her and it didn't help that he'll always greet her with a wide smile and converse with her for a while before drifting off to make fun of the products on display. She wondered if it was bad for her friends business but she reasoned that when he came he'll always bring laughter to the customers and eventually they'll buy the product he was making fun of.

It was the third day of his visit that he finally said his name.

She was putting some of the products in display and was bending down to grab some of the… _fancy lingerie_ from the box when the doorbell rang. She sat up and smiled, ready to greet the person when they mysterious handsome stranger locked gazes with her. She gulped and greeted out a shaky good morning before returning to her duties. She looked at him in the corner of her eye and blushed when he looked right at her too. He swiftly made his way to her side and looked at the lingerie she was hanging.

"Honestly, these don't even fit most of the women who buy it."

"I supposed…" said Hinata as she looked down and grabbed another packet.

"Here, let me help you." He saw that she was eyeing on the higher shelves.

"No, i-its fine. I can grab the stick."

He laughed and grabbed the packet from her. He easily hung it and smiled. "There. Didn't need a long, metal stick, ya know?"

She nodded and closed the cardboard box, ready to place it in the back.

"Wait!" She turned around, nearly dropping the box. "The names Uzumaki Naruto."

Her eyes widened when he grinned that special one she loved. The one where his eyes close and wrinkles appear near his eyes.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata," she responded with a smile that left _him_ breathless.

She often wondered if Naruto had a girlfriend and her heart would tighten in pain. But she'll shrug it off and wish him luck in his successful relationship because she knew he deserved it.

* * *

Today was a slow day in the sex shop. Sakura and Ino are to arrive soon and, for some reason, Hinata felt reluctant to leave. An image of a smiling Naruto popped into her mind and she felt her cheeks warm up. She wiped away the sweat and smiled at the customer who came in.

"Welcome, do you need any help?"

They waved her off and she continued counting out the merchandise the stores has sold and check the upcoming items that will be arriving soon.

The door bell rang and she looked up. Naruto looked at her with a wide smile and a tinge of a blush on his cheeks. Hinata straightened up and smiled back.

"Hello Naruto. How's your day?"

He made his way to the counter and leaned against it, staring at Hinata with happiness in his eyes. "I'm doing well. Actually, I might need your help today…" His blush was more noticeably now and Hinata can tell that he was about to ask for a product as was the appropriate reaction from some people.

Her heart dropped and her smile wavered but she covered it up rather quickly.

"Would you like to buy a product today, Naruto?" She hoped that her question didn't sound strained.

"Uh yeah actually." He rubbed the back of his head and quickly added, "It's for a friend, ya know!"

She nodded absentmindedly, used to hearing this excuse, and moved away from the counter.

"What do you have in mind?" She had to act professional.

"Uh he said something like lube? I-I think. Uh he wanted lingerie for his girlfriend too. I think condoms?" In his flustered state, he groaned and squatted down, hiding his face in his hands, the tips of his ears red.

Hinata, not expecting this, immediately crouched down to and hesitantly patted his shoulder. "Naruto, you can tell me what you want. I can help you choose."

He looked up quickly, his face crimson, and shook his head. "No it's for a friend I'm telling you! I don't like these kinds of stuff. Plus I don't even have a girlfriend…" He pouted and scratched his head, not seeing Hinata's eyes widened. "I couldn't say no when my idiot friend Kiba asked me to buy him some stuff. He told me everything he wanted but I forgot!"

Hinata didn't know how to feel. For one, she felt pure joy that she might have a chance with Naruto. He wasn't coming here secretly to see what to buy for his girlfriend. He actually came here to make fun of the products. Maybe it was a waste of time for most people but to Hinata, she found joy in it. It helped her throughout her day. She actually thought there was an alternative motive for him coming here. On the other part, she felt flustered on not knowing how to help poor Naruto. She looked around and saw a few customers looking through the products and she nodded her head in determination.

"Naruto," he looked up, "why don't you call your friend and write down what he wants." She led him to the counter and gave him a piece of paper and a pen. "Then I'll come back and help you once I'm done dealing with those customers."

"Thanks, Hinata." He gave her such a tender smile that she tripped over her own feet. He chuckled and she blushed but smiled.

After helping the customers, she came back and saw Naruto put away his phone. He waved a piece of paper at her and smiled broadly.

"Got the list. Uh, don't judge me, okay? I don't like the same interests as him."

She laughed and took the list from Naruto. She looked it over and blushed.

"Wow, this is…uh…"

"Weird, right? My friend is so weird."

They looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

Hinata was closing shop with a smile on her face. She helped Naruto pick out the products his friend wanted and it felt more childish than professional. Somehow, he managed to sneak his way into her heart. A day without him was dull. His smile makes up for the sad truth that's life. His laughter makes her heart race in delight. His very being brings joy to her and the idea of becoming his girlfriend leaves her giggling with happiness. Oh my, what has she gotten herself into?

The phone rings and Hinata immediately thought that she doesn't even have his number! Oh but she's too shy to ask for it. What if she makes up a lie that she needs his number just in case his friend wanted something from the shop? But she's not even a permanent employee! She's just looking after it for her friends! In reality she has no job but a full time student is a job, right? The ringing brings her out of her musing and rushes over to pick it up, leaning against the counter while doing so.

"Hello welcome to—"

"Hinata, how are you?!"

"Ino!" She straightened up and she smiled. "How's everything? How's Sakura?"

"Everything is fine," she answered. She heard Sakura shout something. "Sakura says hello. Anyway, we'll be arriving in two hours tops. How's work over there?"

"Say hi to Sakura for me too. Your shop had a great constancy of customers and I'm proud to say that we sold the minimum products each day."

She head Ino laugh in elation and told Sakura the great news. There was some shuffling before Hinata heard a second voice. "That's great Hinata!" Ah, Sakura. "But really it was _you_ who did a fine job."

"Yup," piped in Ino from the back ground.

"We have something to tell you so meet us at your studio, okay?"

"Alright," answered Hinata, happy to know that she'll see her friends again.

"We owe you big time. Bye!" She clicked and sighed happily, internally cheering at the success her friends had.

She looked down and saw a piece of paper with numbers on it. Curious, she picked it up and gasped once she read it, her face turning a light pink.

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto**_

 _ **(131) 694-5237**_

 _ **Text me :p**_

She smiled and took out her phone, registering his number.

Today was a good day.

* * *

 **To: Naruto**

 **From: Unknown number**

 _Hello, Naruto. It's me, Hinata._

 **To: Beautiful Hinata**

 **From: Naruto**

 _Oh so you got my number good!_

 **To: Naruto (:**

 **From: Hinata**

 _Yes, I did. How are you?_

 **To: Beautiful Hinata**

 **From: Naruto**

 _I'm good. Hey what about we go get some coffee tomorrow? ^/^_

 **To: Naruto (:**

 **From: Hinata**

 _Of course. That'll be wonderful._

 **To: Beautiful Hinata**

 **From: Naruto**

 _So it's a date…?_

 **To: Lovely Naruto (:**

 **From: Hinata**

 _Yes, it's a date 3_


	2. The Date

Naruto sighed happily when Hinata texted back.

 _ **Yes, it's a date 3**_

He locked his screen and looked around his lonely apartment. Maybe it was a bad idea to move out of his parent's house. Maybe. The door bell rang and he jumped to his feet, grabbing the bag that contained many things that left him blushing. He opened the door and without thinking, tossed the bag to his friend.

"You're a pervert, Kiba."

"Hey, hey, hey, don't judge a man so quickly. I need some pleasure in my sex life." Kiba smirked at Naruto's disgusted face and walked inside, slamming the door shut.

"So did I help you hook up with that chick you always talk about?"

"Hey!" Naruto turned around, blushing a bright red, and Kiba smirked.

"You fucked her yet?"

"She's not like one of your woman, Kiba! She's more than that!" He was seething by now and by god he hoped someone stopped him before he pounced on a sometimes of an asshole Kiba.

"Yeah, you're right." He stood quiet for a moment before smiling widely. "Does she know you're a virgin?"

"Get out! Get out!"

He pushed his friend outside and locked the door, cursing his name as he heard his laughter from down the hall. Stupid Kiba, always has to make a situation uncomfortable than it already is. But his taunting never left Naruto's mind as he turned off the lights and settled inside his bed. There was an unspoken pressure for men to lose their virginity at some unholy age because they were _men_. Naruto wasn't like any man however. He was raised with a mother who was a feminist and believed that when the time was right for him, he will know. An iron fist to his head if he ever called a woman a whore.

Sure there have been times where his dick twitched when he saw a pretty lady walking down the street or the need to thrust when he watched the occasional adult film. But he had a personal rule he followed for his life, well, more than one really. The main one, however, is not to have sex just for lust. You have to find the right woman, Naruto, he told himself when he heard all the sex stories his friends will tell him. You have to find her. He has dated and he has experienced the few times that he was close to having sex but at the end, the woman he thought was the "perfect one" ended up being a bitch who just wanted a good laid and a good looking boyfriend. Hinata popped into his mind and he thought that maybe she is the one he's been looking for.

He has a good feeling about it too.

* * *

Hinata was cleaning her room. At 2:15 in the morning. Why? Why would one be cleaning their room that early? Well for starters, Hinata was procrastinating the day—which was today, oh no—that she'll be attending school once more. A few more weeks than summer break! But the other major reason why she's wide awake and aggressively cleaning her room was because of the conversation she had hours ago with her friends, Sakura and Ino.

" _What?"_

 _Ino looked at Sakura who smiled in return and looked back at Hinata with a wide smile on her face._

" _We would like you to become a permanent employee at our sex shop!"_

 _Hinata blinked and blinked once more for reassurance._

" _Like a full-time employee or part time?"_

" _Considering how well our business has flourished the last couple of weeks," said Sakura, "it'll be beneficial for you to become a full-time worker."_

" _But," cut in Ino once she saw Hinata open her mouth, "we know that right now you're booked with classes. So we decided to let you become a part-time employee."_

" _Since summer is coming, you have a choice to stay part-time or become a full-time. So what do you think?" Sakura was smiling brightly, something that Hinata hasn't seen for while._

 _Right now the economy was dangerously low, affecting those of the middle and lower class. It was hard to find a job and to get paid fairly well. Sakura and Ino had the chance of attending college but thought otherwise. They decided to pursue something that was both risky and outrageous. They decided to open up their own sex shop. They'll get money, they explained, and maybe this would be better than school. So when Hinata saw their eager smiles and sparkling eyes, she just couldn't say_ no _._

" _Okay…I'll love to."_

" _Yes!"_

So now she was both worried and scared. She didn't think much of the work she was doing because she was temporary not official. What if she messes up? What if, in a horrid accident or displacement, _she's_ the reason her friends lose the business? She bit her lip and shook her head. She knew over thinking will not solve anything. She already said yes. She looked around her studio and sighed. It'll help with the rent, she reasoned. She dusted off a picture frame of her family and smiled slightly. She placed it down and decided to go to sleep. She changed to a loose shirt and shorts and curled up in her bed. She closed her eyes and felt her body melt against the soft mattress.

Naruto popped into her head.

Her eyes snapped open.

Oh no.

 _She has a date today!_

* * *

Sakura was oh so very tired. She came back yesterday from a very long trip. Add Ino to the mix and a headache might just come back. Multiple that with having sex with her boyfriend nonstop for two hours then she might just faint from the lack of sleep. It absolutely took her off guard when Sasuke practically pounced on her when she stepped into their house.

So she growled when she heard her phone ring once and then twice. She was a light sleeper god damn it!

She snatched her phone from the table stand next to her bed and glared at it when she read the bold numbers: 6:25 a.m. She unlocked it and her eyes widened when she saw Hinata's name. She didn't bother opening the text messages and, instead, called her friend. Hinata _never_ texts her early because she knows how grouchy she can be in the morning. Very considerate of her. So for her to text her? Oh no, what's wrong?

"Sakura, I'm so sorry to call you this early! It's just…I don't know who else to call…"

"Hinata," she sat up, "what's wrong? What happened? Who fucking touched you?" She clenched her fist at the thought.

"No! No, Sakura, nothing happened to me…well…something _did_ happen but it's nothing bad. Oh no, it was a bad idea to call. Sorry, Sakura, I'll just call you later on today."

"Hinata," she cut her off sternly, "we're friends. I'll drop everything in order to help you. You will do the same for me."

There was pause and she heard her sigh. "I have a date…"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Hinata fidgeted when she looked up. Sakura was staring at her with wide, green eyes, a smile on her face. She looked messy and tired but Hinata had to admire that whatever Sakura was happy about, it made her shine.

"Hinata, don't stay quiet! Tell me who this man is."

"But Sakura…it's so early."

She waved off her concern. "I don't care. I'm much more interested in your dating life right now. When was the last time you tried dating?" Sakura took a sip of her tea and cupped her chin in thought.

"When Ino and yourself sent me to a blind date a few months ago."

"Right!" She snapped her fingers and the smile left her face. Instead, a frown took its place. "What a douche bag. He kept staring at your breasts."

Hinata nodded and carefully took a sip of her tea. The morning was still rather chilly so the warm liquid left her feeling nice as it warmed her up.

"He isn't like that, right?"

"Oh no." She was quick to defend. "The day after you guys left, he came by the store. He didn't buy anything. He just made fun of the products. He always made the customers laugh and I like to think that _he's_ the reason why your shop made so much money. I felt lonely while I was there so when he came by and told jokes, it made my day so much better. Then he started to talk and greet me, started to converse and wasn't bothered by my weird looking eyes." She blushed and placed her hands near her chest. "He's so nice and sweet and never once did I see him looking at my body."

Sakura smiled brightly and squealed, reaching over to clasp her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Good luck, Hinata! He sounds like a funny guy. Plus, you get all blushy and shy when you talk about him. Look at your blush!" She pinched her cheeks.

"Sakura!" whined Hinata quietly, careful not to disturb the other occupant of the house.

Sakura moved away with a laugh but quirked a brow when she quieted down. "So what do you need me for?"

Hinata took in a deep breath and said, "I need your help choosing clothes for my date today. He hasn't told me where we're going but I'll inform him right now that the afternoon is best for me. I have classes most of the day so I'll at least have some time to change." 'I want to impress him,' thought Hinata, determined to do her best.

'Oh Hinata…' thought Sakura, a tender smile on her face. She knew that this guy was different from the way Hinata's expressions looked when she was talking about him. She hoped to all gods in the universe that he won't fuck shit up. Because if he does, she will find him and kill him.

"What's his name? And don't worry, I'll help you."

She sighed out of relief. "Oh good, thank you so much. His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto, eh? Let's hope he doesn't hurt my Hinata! Because if he does, I'll beat his ass."

"Sakura!"

"Kidding, kidding! Come on, we're going shopping really quickly. That boy won't know what hit him!"

* * *

 **To: Naruto (:**

 **From: Hinata**

 _Can we do our date around 7-8? My class doesn't end till around 5:30 ):_

 **To: Beautiful Hinata**

 **From: Naruto**

 _Sure. Just tell me where you live so I can pick you up, okay?_

 **To: Naruto(:**

 **From: Hinata**

 _Okay. Where are we going, if you don't mind me asking?_

 **To: Beautiful Hinata**

 **From: Naruto**

 _Uh that's a surprise! Yeah, surprise, kay?_

 **To: Naruto(:**

 **From: Hinata**

 _Okay. Can you actually pick me up at 7:30? Gtg, class is about to start._

 **To: Beautiful Hinata**

 **From: Naruto**

 _Oh okay. Don't die I need you here with me._

It was too late. He fucking hit the send button. He saw the message delivered and he groaned, tossing his phone at the far end of his bed. His cheeks were burning with embarrassment and he cursed. Was it too soon to say that? Maybe he's just a casual date and there won't be anything else but the little peck on the lips and maybe a one-night stand? Oh no, what if Hinata was like that? He shook his head and glanced at the clock.

"I have a few hours…" He bit his lip. Hinata doesn't _look_ like that type of person. But what if she is? He was scared. He was attracted to her in both physical and personality wise. _What if_ everything goes wrong?

* * *

So far the date is going great. Hinata has dated—not the kind of dates where they're already a couple and have an intense make out session on the first date—the kind of dating that's obsolete nowadays. She didn't want a heavy make out session with a guy who just wants a good laid. She wants a real date where you don't necessarily have to kiss but you have a good time eating ice cream while you laugh and he makes up corny jokes while you try not to stare so much at his eyes and his whole being because _wow_ , he is beautiful and you realize in that moment that you want him to be your boyfriend. That's how she's feeling now. Her past dating files include men who, in the exact moment they realize they won't be getting any sex, leave her on the spot. But Naruto? He respected her. Kept his distance, joked about almost everything, and kept smiling that smile that leaves her blushing and her cheeks hurting.

But the best part was that he made her feel _loved_. Like she was an important rare jewel that must be treated with the best care that the world—no—the universe can offer. He opened the doors for her, pull the seat and push it once she sat down and would only seat when she was comfortable, offer to buy anything she wants, compliments her clothes and the way they highlight her eyes, and just about every little thing that she has fantasized about ever since she was a preteen. She wants this and more. Walking beside him as the sun dims beyond the horizon and watching his eyes light up when talking about his childhood, she doesn't mind it one bit. She wants to know him inside out and walk beside him for a while. But how to pop the question? Was she supposed to say it? Was he supposed to say it? What if he was disappointed by the date and wants out?

Hinata became uncharacteristically quiet and Naruto glanced at her.

He nudged her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him and furrowed her brows. "Nothing is wrong, Naruto."

He laughed and being the type who jumps into situations head on, nudged her again and boldly took her hand in his. "I know something is wrong. I can tell by your eyes."

Her eyes widened and she pointed to her eyes. "My eyes?"

"Yeah." He scratched his blushing cheek and looked everywhere but her. "I can't describe it but I can just _see_ that something's bothering you."

"Oh." She glanced down at their intertwined hands and caressed his knuckles with her thumb. She took in a deep breath and kept her eyes down casted. "I just…I would like to know…i-if we can do this again…"

Naruto stopped and Hinata turned around, finally seeing his face. His shocked expression morphed into a wide smile and he tightened his hold on her hand.

"Are you asking me out?"

"No! I mean yes! I mean if you want to!" Her exclamation was loud and some bystanders turned around to look at the couple. She turned crimson and covered her face with her free hand.

But Naruto felt no embarrassment. He felt something akin to happiness, fear, and excitement. She likes him! Who would have thought that he would find a girlfriend in a sex shop?

"Sure."

She looked up and couldn't look away from his face. He was gorgeous, no words come close to how she sees him, and his smile lit up his face. She felt emotional and sniffed back the oncoming tears.

"Can I hug you?"

"You never have to ask."

He pulled her into a tight embrace, body pressed against body, and the heat of romance warming them up. They felt their heartbeats, out of control and all over the place, and knew that this was probably meant to be. She smelled nice. He smelled like Naruto, something good. She was short so he was enveloping her with his body and leaning down. He was tall and did she mention that was attractive? She has to be on her tip toes in order to reach his shoulders. He was warm. She was warm. They were perfect for the other.

He pushed her away, just a bit because he doesn't want her too far, and looked into her eyes that just had this shine to it that can make the stars jealous.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

Their lips met and it was the most beautiful thing that has ever happened to them.


	3. Discovery

Hinata sighed for the nth time. She's been dating Naruto for five months and it was the best time of her life. Maybe she was exaggerating but she has never felt so _alive_ before. He was a doting boyfriend, the one that every girl wants. He would text her the moment she left her class (he memorized her schedule) and ask how she was faring. He'll stop by her apartment with the excuse to help with his homework but at the end they will cuddle and steal kisses from the other before she asks if he'll like to stay for dinner. Some nights he'll sleep over and she'll feel his body press up against her as he hugs her closer and places his leg over her own. It was sweet, something she thought she'll never experience. Not that her other boyfriends didn't do the same. They did. It was just with Naruto it felt _different_. A good different.

She wondered if, maybe, he was the _one_.

"Excuse me." She snapped out of her thoughts and blushed when a man smiled at her knowingly. She was running the sex shop today. It was a Friday and her friends called in for a quick favor before they left to attend a show for a bachelorette party. Not that she didn't mind. After all, she has many good memories here despite it being very a sexual place.

"How may I help you?" she asked politely, immediately taking in a professional tone.

The man smiled and placed a silicon vagina on the counter along with lube and a cock ring. Hinata, by now, was used to seeing erotic toys but it still left her embarrass—just a bit—and the occasional blush will surface.

"Will this be all?"

He leaned against the counter and gave her a flirtatious smirk, his eyes lingering on hers. "Yeah, how much is it?"

She, missing his move, ringed up the total and said, "It'll be $25."

He gave her a thirty and grabbed the bag. He was walking away before she even put the money in. "Keep the change." He smiled once more at her and left the shop.

Hinata bit her lip, feeling bad that he left a five dollar tip but business was business. Her phone vibrated and she glanced at the time. 7:15 p.m. She picked up her phone, glanced around to see if there were any more customers, and unlocked it. She smiled when she saw it was a text from Naruto and replied quickly, putting her phone down.

She's busy tonight once again, not that she's complaining.

* * *

Naruto decided to surprise his girlfriend with dinner at her studio. Of course he asked beforehand if he can enter her lot but he may have—he did—purposely forgot to mention that he'll be bringing dinner over and make the whole kitchen look romantic. He nodded, proud of himself. He was always dense in the ways of romance. His past experiences with dates always failed because he couldn't get the atmosphere right. He tried to flirt but it came out sounding worse than he imagined. At some point, he just gave up in the whole concept. But Hinata was different. His past girlfriends were always so loud, so out there, but Hinata was like a fresh of breath air, a different view of seeing something he always thought that looked the same. She tried to please him in every way possible. She always encouraged him when he felt that he was doing horrible on something he was working on. She smiled at the worst situations and guides him through very stressful days. Her texts were always asking if he was okay or how his day was. She'll try to make him feel special—something he was not used to—and by god she accomplished that goal. He never felt so bright in his life. He was seeing things differently and he didn't quite mind.

He heard her door unlocked and he stood up, eager to see her expression. Her eyes first looked at him and she smiled, the corner of her eyes crinkling with a happiness he can only bring. Then her gaze fell to the dimly lit kitchen that had ramen with a vase in the middle containing a dozen roses. He smiled sheepishly when she looked back at him. She closed the door and placed her bag and sweater on the couch. She walked towards him and hugged him in greeting before stepping back and grabbing his hands.

"Did you do this?" she asked quietly, awe in her tone.

"Yeah," he answered just as low, afraid that maybe she didn't appreciate it. "I, uh, wanted to surprise you since you always surprise me by taking me to my favorite café or restaurant. Do…do you like it?"

"I love it!" She hugged him tightly and kissed his chin. She then laid her head on his chest. "Thank you for taking your time to do this."

"Aw no problem, babe." He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. "C'mon, let's eat before the ramen gets cold!"

She giggled as he bounded to the kitchen and she followed suit.

Their night was filled with laughter and non-accomplishable flirting. But it was wonderful because it was just the two of them having fun and feeling loved. After finishing their meal and cleaning up, they decided to cuddle on her bed while watching a show on television. Naruto snuck a glance at Hinata and bravely pecked her on her cheek. She turned around and she noticed the glint in his eyes as he lowered his face to hers. She pressed her lips against his and felt him respond by taking in a sharp breath through his nose. He cupped the back of her neck and pushed her closer while simultaneously pushing her down with his body.

He moved his lips against hers and stuck his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues touched and he became frantic in his movement. He shoved his tongue as deep as it can get, running it all over her mouth before moving away and swallowing her saliva. She was panting, her body warm from their activity and her vagina pulsing with need. She kissed him once more, moving her lips down his neck and nibbling here and there. This was a routine. Heavy make out sessions was all they do when in the private of their rooms. His hands roamed her body and stopped at the bottom of her back. He pressed her pelvis closer to his and grinded on her, making her bit his neck. He groaned from the painful pleasure that shot throughout his body and moved against her again. He tilted her head back and kissed her beautiful lips, moving against them as he grinded against her. His penis twitched and hardened, making him grinds against her more than he can control.

Hinata was aching. She was still a virgin—a topic she was afraid to confess in fear of Naruto's reaction—so she doesn't know how a dick would feel inside of her. But what she does know is the pleasure of sex, as told by her friends. Sometimes during late nights as she lays awake thinking about Naruto and their sensual activities, she'll feel a pulse down there and sometimes a need for him. A need that can only be satisfied by having sex. But she was afraid. What if she was no good? What if he has experience and she fails to achieve his sexual hopes?

Her train of thoughts were broken when he kissed her on her neck and slowly moved down to her collarbone.

"Can I take off your shirt?"

He was hard and horny. He wanted to take Hinata here and now. But it wasn't only to satisfy his dick with the feeling of her vagina surrounding him. It was more like claiming what's his and feeling connected. Maybe it was too soon to have sex or maybe he's being a hypocrite but he wants to have sex with her. He never thought that this would happen so soon. He tries to think on why he changed his mind so quickly but right now it was a bit too hard considering his hard dick was pressed up against her rather hot vagina. Clothes in between, it doesn't matter. He wants more.

The feeling of pleasure suddenly stopped when she heard his request. Hinata was always a self-conscious woman ever since she hit puberty. Her breasts were bigger than girls her age and she'll always attract unwanted attention. Not only that but she began to notice that she wasn't necessarily _thin_ like the rest of her friends. She had large thighs with a bit of a belly and wide hips. Stretch marks were sprayed out on her stomach and ever since she discovered a magazine and saw a model with a flat tummy with perfect skin, she was afraid to wear specific clothes. Would Naruto be disgusted?

He saw her recoil and he immediately stopped his ministrations. Did he say something wrong? What if she doesn't want this? He moved away and wiped away some strands of hair out of her face. He looked into her eyes and saw fear and nervousness.

"What's wrong?"

"I…" How does she tell him that she's afraid of how he'll see her body?

"Hinata." She looked up and gasped when he kissed her on the lips. It was sweet, longing, and warm. It took her breath away. He parted from her and kissed her nose, his smile tight. "We can stop if you want."

She didn't want to stop. She wanted _more_. "Naruto…" She collected herself and cupped his cheek. Be honest, Hinata. Be honest. "What if…you don't like what you see?"

He nearly burst out in laughter. Not like what he sees? "Hinata," he smiled and kissed her once more, "I like what I see. I like it so much that my little friend," he pressed up against her making her arch, "got hard by just _seeing_ you. I like you for you and your beautiful body is just a bonus. I promise," he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles, "that I will praise your body like you were my own goddess." She smiled at that and he laughed, kissing her once more.

"Y-Yes, you can take off my shirt." He smiled and she threw her head back when he took it of .

"Beautiful," he breathed out, taking in the view. He saw the stretch marks, yes, but he doesn't mind. They're just something that makes her even more beautiful in his eyes. What he wants now is to pleasure her and nothing else. He grabbed one of her breasts and through the fabric of her bra, he saw her harden nipple. He ran his thumb over it and looked up. He saw how she closed her eyes in pleasure, panting loudly. She felt a tingle run up and down her body the more he touched her nipples. They were sensitive and hard and wanting attention. She was thrusting by now and was close to whining. But was she ready to take it to the next step?

"Hinata." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I think we should stop for now." Involuntarily she gave him a look of hurt. "No, it's not you!" He sat up, still straddling her body. "I just…" He looked down at his bulge and she followed, her face turning a nice shade of red.

"You're not ready yet?" she asked quietly.

"I just don't want to have sex with you because I need it. You're so damn hot that it's hard not to pounce on you, ya know." He laughed and she giggled as well.

"I suppose I'm not ready too…I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." He got off the bed and grabbed her shirt, handing it to her and kissing her nose. "I don't want to push things too fast. I think we'll both know when we're ready." He crawled next to her and kissed her cheek, his erection still bothering him. He'll have to take a cold shower. "Is it alright if I sleep over? And take a shower." He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Of course, Naruto." She sat up and kissed his lips. He jumped off of bed and took his shirt, turning back to wink at her.

Once the door to the bathroom closed, Hinata can breathe once more. When will she—both of them—be ready to have sex? Her vagina pulsed and she rubbed her thighs together. Maybe it'll be soon.

Hours later, they find themselves cuddling close together. Neither felt the need to sleep despite it being one in the morning. He couldn't help but stare at her beautiful face, her eyes shining with a love that left him ridiculously happy. She loved the way he looked at her, love struck with such a gentle smile that it soothes her soul.

"I love you," he confessed suddenly, a look in his blue eyes that made her gape and a serious glint that meant he was telling her from the bottom of his soul.

Her eyes tear up and he rubbed her nose. "I love you too, Naruto." It felt good, saying these words yet it didn't reflect how she feels deep down inside.

They finally fell asleep. Their bodies were close and their hearts beat in unison.


	4. Crush

"I don't know if I should have sex with her."

Today Naruto decided to visit his parents—specifically his dad—after leaving Hinata's studio in the morning. He hasn't passed by his old home ever since he moved out three years ago when he was nineteen. The dilemma he faced yesterday pounded in his head today. What if he just wants to have sex with Hinata because he _needs_ it? He doesn't want to bang her for the lust of it. He wants to make love to her, hold her close while he goes deeper within her. He wants to make her reach the stars as he kisses and worships her body. He was conflicted yesterday and decided to ask for advice. His dad, Minato, was like a best friend of his ever since he was a small child. Naruto loved his mom, he really did, but she just wouldn't understand specific problems he had as he grew up. His dad is a role model to him and he couldn't think of anyone else to ask. Now here he was, drinking some beer with his old man in the kitchen.

Minato chuckled to his son's statement. "I'm not you, Naruto, but I do understand that you're a bit scared of the idea of this next step. You're afraid that you want to have sex with her just because your little friend wants some action. You don't want your first time to be meaningless, right?" He leaned back on his chair and smirked, sipping a bit of his beer.

Naruto nodded, no longer—well not much—embarrassed talking about sex. "Yeah. I'm just so confused. I had this rule of conduct I followed ever since I learned what this," he pointed to his dick, "can do. I told myself not to fuck any girl. She had to be special. But yesterday, when I saw her…I just wanted to make her mine." He sighed, running his hand over his yellow, short hair. "Am I being a hypocrite?"

Minato stayed quiet, thinking about his son's question. "I will have to say no." He raised his hand when Naruto quirked his brow. "Listen to me, son. You're not being a hypocrite because from what you told me, your girlfriend is different from the rest you've dated, yes?" He smiled widely when a blush appeared on his son's face. "What do you feel? When you're close to her, what do you feel, Naruto?"

He paused, collecting his thoughts and then plowed on. "I can't really explain it well because what I feel could never come close to words. It hurts here," he placed his hand on his chest, "when I think about her breaking up with me or telling me I'm not good enough. My chest tightens when I think about her and, sometimes, I can envision our future together. I don't like the idea of us separating. I want to get to know her more. I want her to become a very important part of my life. I love her." It was love he felt and Minato can tell that his son fell for his girlfriend hard and fast.

"Are you sure you love her? You've only dated for a few months."

"I'm sure." He nodded and took a gulp of his beer. "Is it weird that I fell in love with her so quickly?"

"No," responded Minato immediately, "people think that it takes time for love to build. It does, I agree with that, but it's different for everyone. For some, it takes _years_ to know that your partner is the perfect one for them. For others, they'll know within a few minutes. You're just one of the lucky ones who fell in love with someone who loves you in a short period of time. At least you know she won't cheat on you."

Naruto threw his dad a nearby crumbled paper and they both laughed. It felt good, finally talking to someone close to him about what he feels right now. All of this is new and it felt great. But he was scared in the same time. He's read about heartbreak and regret and the fear of knowing that once you're in a relationship, you either break up or get married. He can only hope Hinata does really love him the same way he loves her.

"Look who decided to drop by." His mother, Kushina, walked into the kitchen with groceries at hand. She dropped the bags on the table and hugged Naruto, kissing his forehead.

"Mom, don't embarrass me."

"Shut up. You're my only son and I missed you. Why don't you boys help me get the groceries out and I can make some ramen!"

"Hell yeah!" His parents laughed at his enthusiasm and he couldn't help but laugh as well.

It felt good to be home.

* * *

Hinata fidgeted, hoping that Ino and Sakura take longer to get their food. Yesterday was something new for her. She has never felt so right and scared about a decision she wants to take but is afraid that maybe it was too soon. The hunger she has for Naruto was something that she's never experienced, not with her past boyfriends or even dates she had. Her friends would always tease her on how she's waiting for the right now and they were probably right. She had no one to turn to but her two best friends to discuss her major issue: to have sex or not? They came back quicker than she anticipated and she popped a fry into her mouth, relishing in the taste of grease and potato.

"So what's the emergency?" asked Ino, sipping her vanilla shake.

"It's about my boyfriend," Hinata said quietly, not used to sharing her problems with anyone.

"What did he do?" asked Sakura in a threatening tone, cracking her knuckles.

"Oh, nothing Sakura! It's just…we've been having heavy make-out sessions and yesterday, something was different."

"You wanted to fuck him?" asked Ino bluntly, taking a bite of her burrito.

Hinata blushed but nodded. "I don't know if I _need_ to have sex with him or if I really _want_ it."

Sakura smiled and looked at Ino before they both nodded. "Hinata, we can't really decide for you if it's time to give up your virginity to the man you love."

"But what we can tell you is our opinions and how _we_ knew that the man we had sex with was because for love, not for lust."

"For me, Sasuke was at first a bit of a tough nut to crack and at times I thought we'll break up," began Sakura. "But as time went by, I started to notice these deep feelings I started gaining for him. He somehow snuck his way into my heart without noticing and one night I thought, 'I want him for myself. I want to have a connection that he can only have with me.' When we decided to have sex, it was the most beautiful feeling I have ever felt. I know this will sound cliché, but because I was already in love with him, the sex felt even greater. And up to this date, I don't regret it."

"When I first started to date Sai, I was mistaking lust for love," said Ino, popping an onion ring into her mouth. "We were having sex because we were just horny and it was convenient for the both of us. However, one night Sai took me out to this art gallery—you guys know he loves art—and showed me a painting he was working on and the director decided to present it. He explained it was how he felt every time he was with me and I think from there I fell in love with him. Afterwards, he took me to a fancy restaurant and even slow danced with me in his apartment. When he had sex that night, I knew it was different from the rest. From then on, every time we had sex it was because we both want it."

Hinata nodded after Ino finished, taking in their words. It was something that she will only know. Yesterday when their lips met and their hands roamed each other's body, something inside of her wanted to feel more. She wanted to share something with him that she values a lot. She wants to feel him in a way that she's never felt before. These experiences that she's going through, she wants to feel it with _him_ and no one else. Maybe it's okay to think this way because deep down she wants to do it. She wants to lose her virginity to Naruto.

She blushed at thought and couldn't help but rub her thighs when she felt an ache in her nether region.

"What are you thinking about, Hinata?" teased Ino. "Do you need a dildo? You've done so much for us that we can give it to you for a cheap price. And one of the good ones too." She winked.

"Ino-pig, why would she need a toy dick when she can get the real one with no problem?" added Sakura and both women laughed when Hinata covered her face with her hands.

At least now Hinata was no longer conflicted about her decision.

* * *

A few days had passed ever since Hinata decided to have sex with Naruto. They haven't been able to hang out because fall semester was ending and Naruto was focus on studying his butt off. He explained that if he tried studying with her, he'll only get distracted by his very beautiful girlfriend and will only focus on kissing her. She smiled when she remembered the silly way he flirted with her through texts but it was just another thing to add on the list on what she loves about Naruto.

She looked around the sex shop and saw that there was only a few hours left before the shop closes. Ever since she agreed to work in her friend's shop, she's been having doubled the work but she couldn't deny that the extra money wasn't worth it. Today she was at shop with Ino since the customers rate has been increasing little by little every two weeks. Sooner or later, Sakura and Ino might have to start hiring some more employees.

"Hello." Hinata looked up from organizing some toys on the shelf and looked at the man who was smiling at her.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Actually, I was wondering which of these lubes taste better." He smiled widely at her, something in his eyes had a glint she couldn't decipher, and she looked down at the two flavors he had. One of them was cherry while the other one was kiwi with strawberry.

"This lube," she grabbed the cherry, "while is a bit more expensive, taste better than this lube." She grabbed the kiwi with strawberry.

The man noticed that she missed his flirtatious tone and he chuckled, amused by this woman's antics. "The name is Toneri, by the way. Thank you for your service um…"

"Hinata." She smiled widely. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, you've done enough with that gorgeous smile." This time, she blushed from embarrassment. She nodded her thanks and left to check on the rest of store.

Toneri's gaze lingered on her before he turned around to pay for the lubes, unaware of someone's eyes on him.

* * *

 **To: The Best Cutest Friend Ever (;**

 **From: Ino Is The Best**

 _Hey rember that guy from the store who talked to u today?_

 **To: Ino Is The Best**

 **From: The Best Cutest Friend Ever (;**

 _Yes, Toneri, right?_

 **To: The Best Cutest Friend Ever (;**

 **From: Ino Is The Best**

 _He likes u!_


	5. Meeting the Friends & Family P1

In the five months they've dated, neither one has been introduced to their significant other's friends and family. It was something Hinata has been thinking about for a while now but didn't know how to approach the subject. Since fall semester ended, they have time to hang out and go on dates. Not only that, but Christmas was approaching as well as her birthday. She wonders if Naruto remembers her birthday. She smiled at the memory of his birthday. His family took him out to eat breakfast and she has requested if she can steal him for half a day. Of course his parents didn't complain so she surprised him by taking him to a nearby amusement park. She has never laughed so much like she did that day. It was so much fun considering that they both were scared of heights but still went on the roller coasters with big drops. When they entered the haunted house, however, Naruto was glued to her side and would hug her tightly when a figurine would pop out. Afterwards, he confessed that he was scared of ghosts and didn't want to tell her because he didn't want to look like a baby in front of her.

She finished doing her bed and stretched, the morning was a welcoming to her. She was always a morning person after all. She looked at the picture frame she has beside her bed and picked it up; looking at Naruto's smiling face. They took this picture right after she gave him her gift. It was a simple crystal necklace. She managed to find a jewelry store where they can engrave a message in the crystal. The message was _I love you_ and Naruto practically hugged her out of air when he saw it. He promised to surprise her in the most amazing way possible for her birthday and she wouldn't lie if she said she was anticipating her birthday this year.

After changing and eating breakfast, she brushed her teeth and decided to text Naruto. She's been opening up to him more and she'll always pat herself in the back when she tells him something that's bothering her or vent out her stressful problems. She didn't want to be a bother but he's always reassured her that he wants to hear about her problems and help her in any way possible. He was so sweet.

 **To: The Best Boyfriend Ever (:**

 **From: My Beautiful Girlfriend**

 _Good morning Naruto, are you awake?_

 **To: My Beautiful Girlfriend**

 **From: The Best Boyfriend Ever (:**

 _Yeah, I'm awake. My asshole of a friend woke me up at like six today_

 **To: The Best Boyfriend Ever (:**

 **From: My Beautiful Girlfriend**

 _Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Um, if you have time now can I ask you something?_

 **To: My Beautiful Girlfriend**

 **From: The Best Boyfriend Ever (:**

 _Sure babe. Whatever u want_

 **To: The Best Boyfriend Ever (:**

 **From: My Beautiful Girlfriend**

 _Can you meet my family and friends? I'll love to meet yours too! I mean if you want to of course._

 **To: My Beautiful Girlfriend**

 **From: The Best Boyfriend Ever (:**

 _Sure babe! If u want we can meet my parents 2morrow since they'll be home all day. I don't know about meeting my friends but I'll see when they're available. U just tell me when I can meet your family and friends. They're not scary right?_

 **To: The Best Boyfriend Ever (:**

 **From: My Beautiful Girlfriend**

 _No, they're not scary. And thank you so much, my love! If they try to do something, I promise to protect you. I love you._

 **To: My Beautiful Girlfriend**

 **From: The Best Boyfriend Ever (:**

 _No problem. Gtg, imma be driving in the freeway. Txt u later. Love you._

* * *

Throughout his drive to work, Naruto couldn't stop thinking about what his girlfriend asked for and _why_ the hell did he agree to do it! Hell, he wasn't going to meet her family until she tells him when and he's already nervous! He's positive that his family is going to accept Hinata with open arms—they've shown dislike for his other girlfriends but Hinata has a way to make everyone feel comfortable—but his friends? Not so much. They might accept Hinata but with too much eager enthusiasm. They were the type of men who are ready to pounce any women who gives them the chance to fuck them. Hinata—his sweet, sweet Hinata—is sometimes oblivious to the looks men give her and the flirts they'll say to her. Should he just lie and say that they're not available or should he just be extra protective of his girlfriend when she meets them?

His nervousness about the situation was subsided during his work and it hit him once more when he was on his break. He wiped the sweat that has accumulated on his forehead and dug out his phone, deciding to call his parents about tomorrow's events.

"Hello?"

"Mom, what's up?"

"Nothing much sweetie, just cleaning the house and afterwards I'll probably watch my favorite show." He heard his dad talking in the background and he smiled.

"Is dad there? Can you put me on speaker? I need to tell you both something." He heard a click and when his mom gave him the affirmative, he decided it was now or never. "So my girlfriend wants to meet you guys and I told her she can drop by tomorrow. Is that okay?" He heard his mom squeal in excitement and he pulled his phone away from his ear as his mom started talking miles per minute. After she has cooled down, he spoke up once more. "Don't embarrass me, okay?"

"Of course not sweetie," said his mom. "She's important to you, right? Plus, from what you've told us about her she sounds so sweet!"

"We can't wait to meet her, son," piped in Minato, undoubtedly smiling widely. "It'll be nice to finally meet the future daughter-in-law."

Naruto's face heated up quicker than he thought possible and his heart thundered in his chest. "Dad! Don't laugh!"

"Oh my god, I have a lot of things to do. Minato, start cleaning the house. I'm going to the grocery store to start prepping the food. Bye Naruto!"

She clicked before he can utter a goodbye. He sighed, pocketing his phone before stretching. While he felt nervous another part of him felt excited too. Hinata was going to become an even more important part of his life once he introduces her to his family. And if his parents like her, it'll be a bonus. What his father said kept ringing in his head and, if he was honest with himself, it had a nice ring to it.

"Naruto, time to get back to work!"

He smiled. He's never been so thankful to be an adult.

* * *

Hinata fidgeted, fixing her hair for the fifth time. She was nervous, no doubt about it. When she approached Naruto about the subject, she was filled with confidence and she knew that it was now or never. It didn't hit her until today that she's going to be meeting _Naruto's parents_. What if they don't like her? She shivered at the thought and looked over her attire. She decided not to be too flashy and decided on wearing a simple blouse with pants and flats. She hoped it wasn't too plain for them or maybe too fancy. Oh no, what if she overdressed? What if they think of her as a stubborn woman who's only after their son for sex? Oh no! She turned around to change clothes when she heard a honk from outside. She gulped, knowing Naruto was waiting outside and she came to terms that, after all, _she_ wanted to meet them in the first place. You can do this, Hinata, she thought as she went outside and locked her door. You can do this.

"You look beautiful, babe." Naruto got out of his car and went towards her, hugging her before kissing her on the lips. "Milady, please go in first." He opened the door and even bowed, to Hinata's amusement. She giggled, feeling a bit more at ease and settled inside his car. Before she knew it, they were driving towards her boyfriend's parent's house or her doom. Her hands got clammy the closer they approached their destination. The worst case scenarios popped into her head and she can only imagine how scary rejection will be if they disapprove of her and their relationship. She loves Naruto oh so very much and she wants his parents to approve of her so in the near future, they'll see her as family. At the thought, her face warmed up and she tried her best not to gasp. Marrying Naruto? An image of an older looking Naruto popped into her head with a baby boy in his arms.

" _Look, Hinata, our son!_ "

Their children will surely have their father's eyes because it'll look much better on them than her eyes. She can already hear their laughter and see how they grow up. She can see Naruto and herself growing up together. Buying an apartment and living together. They begin to recognize the other's pattern and learn to read each other's body language without even speaking a word. They'll form a bond like no other and just the thought of it brought tears to her eyes. She blinked them back, shaking the emotional thoughts away. Right now she has to make a good impression to his parents or it will _literally_ ruin her life.

"We're here!" His tone, while oozing with enthusiasm, lacked that extra punch to it. He hesitated before getting out and opening the door for her. He grabbed her hand and led her to the front door. Each step she took she felt a drop of sweat roll down the side of her face. Right now wasn't the time to sweat like a sinner in church!

"Uh, Hinata…before I introduce you to my parents I have to warn you. My mom can be a bit weird."

"How so, Naruto?" She hoped her face didn't show the nervousness she was feeling inside.

"She's just weird so I hope she doesn't freak you out or anything."

She smiled suddenly, noticing how nervous Naruto was too. "Don't worry. I wanted to meet them after all."

He looked into her eyes taking her breath away and he nodded. He opened the door and ushered her inside. It was a simple house with bright colors everywhere. It gave this vibe of a warm and welcoming home.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!"

"Naruto, you're here!"

Hinata can only stare at the beautiful woman before her. She guessed that the older woman was Naruto's mother but since her boyfriend never did show her pictures of his parents it took her off guard how _beautiful_ his mother is. Her long, red hair reached the floor and her tender violet eyes made her blush like crazy. She had a nurturing look to her and Hinata couldn't help but compare her to her own mother.

"Is this your girlfriend, Naruto?"

"Eh…yeah, mom. Hinata, this is my mother, Kushina. Mom, this is Hinata my girlfriend."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Uzumaki." Hinata hoped that Kushina didn't smell nervousness.

"Aw, that's so polite! You don't hear that much. Naruto, why can't you be like that sometimes?"

"Hey!"

"Minato, Minato! Look at our son's girlfriend. Isn't she so pretty?"

Hinata had to do a double take when Naruto's father entered the room. He looked exactly like his son! Yellow, spiky hair that reached his shoulders and bangs that framed his face; he was an exact copy of Naruto except for a few minor details. His smile was so gentle and it reminded her of her own smile.

"Pleasure to meet you, Hinata. I heard your name from the living room. Please, come in, make yourself at home."

"Thank you." Hinata's timid nature started to crawl back in but she made herself stand a bit taller and raise her chin up high. Fake it till you make it, Hinata. You can do this.

When introductions were settled, Naruto's parents guided her into the kitchen and Kushina started to bring out five different food plates with food that looked appetizing and that smelled like heaven dipped in the most wonderful smell in the world. Hinata's mouth filled with saliva the moment the food touched her tongue and she couldn't help the praises that came out of her mouth. As the time flew by, she felt more comfortable and slowly started to open up to them. She laughed at their jokes and nodded at the correct time in the conversation. Kushina reminded her of Naruto in most of his personality. She was loud yet confident, having this kind of flare in her eyes that made her seem more alive. Minato, however, had no resemblance in his son's personality—maybe little snippets of it—and he would only talk when necessary with such a gentle tone that Hinata thought it was impossible to have for a man. But both of them held a love for each other that made Hinata look away sometimes when they gazed at each other. It was something she hopes she'll have with Naruto someday.

They were now eating dessert and Hinata—such a sweet tooth she is—relished in the chocolate cake her boyfriend's mother made.

"So, Naruto, can I ask you something?" Kushina had a slight smirk with her face. "Where did you meet your sweet girlfriend?"

She nearly choked on her cake.

She heard Naruto swallow and he looked at her in the corner of his eyes. Hinata didn't know what to do. She completely forgot about her work—specifically the type of work she's doing—and didn't really prepare herself for that conversation. Should they lie? No that won't do any good. Oh, she'll look down at Hinata from now on!

"Kushina," cut in Minato, swallowing his bite of the cake and smiles widely, "don't make them sweat. I think our son is about to pass out."

"I just wanted to see if my son will tell me the truth or not." Kushina leaned back on her chair, staring at Naruto intensely.

"What? Mom, what—do you know where Hinata works at?"

"Yeah, Kiba told me the moment you started going." Hinata gulped audibly and Kushina turned her gaze at her. "Sweetie, don't be ashamed of the current work you're doing. It pays good money and no one should judge you because of what you do." Hinata looked up and nodded when Kushina gave her a tender smile.

"Fuck that Kiba! Ugh." Hinata turned to look at her boyfriend who had his face in his hands. "I should never tell him anything."

"He was just happy for you," said Minato, sipping his coffee. "On a different note, Hinata, what do you like to do for you free time?"

Thank god Minato knew when to change subjects. Hinata sent a mental thanks to him.

* * *

"Thanks for coming, Hinata! Please come back again soon!" Minato smiled widely and shook her hand.

"Our home is your home now, sweetie. We'll welcome you with open arms." Kushina hugged her tightly before stepping away to stand beside her husband. They waved a final time and closed the door.

"I really liked your parents," said Hinata in their drive back to her studio.

"Yeah? My mom didn't freak you out?"

"Oh no, of course not. She was very sweet. As well as your father."

"Good, I'm happy that you liked them, babe. I'm positive they liked you."

"Really? You're not just saying that to make me feel better, right?"

He laughed. "No, trust me. I'm the worst liar ever. I haven't seen mom so happy ever since I graduated from high school."

"Then I am very happy I brought her that joy."

Once he parked outside of her flat, she couldn't get herself to leave his car. She had the sudden urge to kiss him and to stay by his side until tomorrow's morning woke them up. His hand suddenly grabbed hers and she turned to look at him. He smiled and leaned over, kissing her so sweetly that she smiled in the kiss. They parted and in his eyes she can tell that he was reluctant to leave her side.

"I talked with my friends," he broke her out of her daze, "and they agreed to meet you tomorrow. Sorry if it seems too busy for you. I can rearrange another day if you want."

"It's okay, Naruto. I'm free tomorrow too. I don't have many plans for this winter break." She bit her lip, not wanting to tell him that her birthday is in this month too. She didn't want to sound selfish after all.

"Great! I'll text you tomorrow in the morning on what time I'm going to pick you up. I guess this is goodbye?"

It doesn't have to be, she wants to say. But if she stays with him tonight maybe it'll lead to something more. The thought made her both nervous and excited. She agreed to the idea that having sex with Naruto was no doubt the best decision she has ever made. But she wasn't exactly ready for it.

"Don't worry," she eased him. "You'll see me tomorrow and maybe after that we'll have many dates to look forward to?"

He smiled and kissed her once more before kissing her forehead. "Hell yeah, babe. You'll be mine this whole month. Goodnight then."

"Goodnight." Before she left the car, she turned around to give him a quick peck before closing the door and waving at him from her front door.

Today was a good day and she can only hope that she'll make a good impression with his friends tomorrow too.

* * *

The air condition did nothing to cool down her burning cheeks. The day passed too soon for her taste and she is once again inside Naruto's car driving to one of his friend's house. For some reason, she felt more nervous today than yesterday or was she more nervous yesterday than today? She can't honestly remember because it happened so quickly. She finally met his parents and they were such nice and funny people that she can't wait to visit them again. Her family popped into her mind and she forgot to contact them to arrange a meeting between her boyfriend and them. Oh my god, she hasn't told Sakura or Ino too. She's honestly not ready to confront them about the subject yet but she knew that it's going to happen soon.

Back to the matter at hand, she's noticing that Naruto seems tenser today. His eyes were glaring at an unseeing object in the road while his hands gripped the steering wheel. What's bothering him?

"Naruto," started Hinata slowly, gaining his attention, "what's wrong?" Was it because they're going to see his friends?"

"Uh, nothing really, Hinata. I'm just worried about you meeting my friends is all, ya know?"

Why would he be worried? Before she can question her concern, he stopped the car in front of a small house whose lights were on. Even from here, Hinata can hear laughter of men and her heart speeded up. Naruto got out of the car and opened her door, offering her his elbow so she can hold on to him. She complied easily and he closed the door, leading her to towards the house. She squeezed his bicep as he knocked at the door. It swung open and a man greeted them with a wide smile.

"Naruto! What's up man? You came early. Oh, and is this your girlfriend?"

She shrunk away from his leering gaze and Naruto stepped in front of her, blocking her view from the man. "Yeah, she is. Back off, yeah? I just brought her here to meet you guys then we're leaving."

"Aw, what? Naw man come on in. Guys, Naruto's got a fine ass woman!"

It was too late. They pushed them inside and Hinata wrinkled her nose at the overwhelming smell of weed and alcohol. What kind of friends does her boyfriend hang out with? Before she can ponder more, they were pushed to the living room that contained at least five other men. Her heart thundered in her chest as she felt each of their eyes roaming her body. She's felt this before—harassment—and she can only press herself against Naruto more. He brought her closer and wrapped his arm around her waist tightly.

"Hinata, these guys are my friends. Guys, this is my girlfriend Hinata. Now that you guys know each other, we're leaving, ya know. Bye!"

"Bro, don't be like that." One of them grabbed _her_ instead of Naruto. She wanted to pull away from his grasp on her hand but her polite upbringing stopped her from doing so. That doesn't mean, however, that if the situation ever gets out of hand she won't pull out the pepper spray her father had given her for her eighteenth birthday.

"Get your hands off of her." She heard the threatening tone in Naruto's voice and watched as he pushed his friend away. "Honestly I'm fucking done with the way you douche bags are always acting. I'm out."

He started to push her out and she was more than happy to oblige.

"Dude, we just want to meet your girlfriend a bit more. Don't be a cock block."

"Fuck you!" screamed Naruto, making Hinata flinch. This was a bad idea and it was all her fault.

"Look at him, guys." One of the men smirked almost evilly and Hinata was blocked from their view by Naruto. "Fucking dickhead thinks he can boss us around only cause he brought his sweet ass girlfriend to meet us. What's the problem, Naruto? Afraid that she's going to ditch you to fuck one of us?"

Her eyes widened and before she can comprehend any thoughts, someone jumped on the guy who talked and looked at them. His pupils were slits and he had an upside down, red triangle on each of his cheek.

"Run, Naruto!"

She was picked up and faster than she can breathe; she was inside Naruto's car. A few seconds later, the same guy who jumped the foul speaking man got inside, slamming the door and breathing heavily. The door to the house opened and she saw the group of guys coming towards them.

"Drive, Naruto!"

"You don't have to tell me twice, Kiba."

Hinata didn't really understand the situation. Tonight was supposed to go well: she was supposed to meet up with Naruto's friends, making a good impression and end the night with an accomplish smile on her face. Instead, she found out that Naruto hangs around with a bunch of idiots who happen to be perverts. Not only that but they're driving away from them like in some dramatic, cliché chick flick. It was all too much to understand. When Naruto finally stopped, they were in the parking lot of Jack in the Box. They ordered some food through the drive thru and now here they were, eating chicken sandwiches while Hinata burned with questions.

"I wanted to ditch them for a while," said Naruto as he swallowed his piece. "They're assholes, as you can see, babe. So when you asked me to meet them I couldn't say no."

"Why not, Naruto? I wouldn't have minded." Hinata furrowed her brow, feeling guilty that she didn't see this sooner.

"I don't know." He ran his hands over his short hair and looked at her, his eyes burning with a passion that left her breathless. "I didn't want to disappoint you and it's really hard to say no, ya know? I thought they'll let us be but obviously not. Fucking bastards were stripping you with their eyes." He was squishing his sandwich and Hinata placed her hand over his.

"I'm sorry for making you do this, Naruto." She was pained about hurting him. It was all because of her.

"It's not your fault, Hinata!" He turned his body towards her and put the sandwich in the bag. He cupped her face and rubbed his nose against hers. "I should have said no. Now you might think I'm an asshole too, right?"

"Of course not, Naruto!" She kissed him, easing him of his turmoil. She understands how hard it is to move away from a group of friends who you thought were trustworthy and nice.

"Excuse me." The couple jumped away from each other and looked at the third occupant in the car. Kiba was smiling widely and he coughed. He extended his hand for Hinata to shake. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka, friends with that blond idiot there. I'm not an asshole like the rest of them. You can say I was in the same boat like Naruto. It was hard to ditch those dick heads. So it finally felt good beating the shit out of one of them. It's a pleasure to meet you, Hinata."

She shook his hand, seeing that his smile was genuine. Throughout the night, Hinata smiled at the interaction between the two friends. Maybe the night was horrible but at least it'll end in a good note.

It's nice to know that Naruto has at least one good friend who has his back.


	6. Meeting the Friends & Family P2

It was universally known that men—specifically boyfriends—get _extremely_ nervous and/or scared upon meeting their significant other's family and friends. Really. Why would Naruto be scared? What _is_ there to be afraid of? He's just going to meet his girlfriend's family who, in turn, can hate him because he causes a bad impression and they'll prevent Hinata from seeing him ever again and she'll have to choose between him or her family and if she chooses him then he's going to cause a big family feud and at the end she'll hate him forever.

Okay, so maybe he was over thinking it but he really wants to go in there with a bang. Not a bad bang but the good bang in where her family likes him and her father calls him son and they'll welcome him back to their home in the near future. He wants to show them that he's worthy of being Hinata's boyfriend and the feelings he has for her are so genuine that it physically hurts.

However, he should really be focusing on the road instead of the upcoming confrontation with Hinata's family. One glance at his girlfriend and he can tell that she's nervous too. She slept over yesterday and since that has been occurring more and more lately, she decided to bring some clothes over. Every time he opened his drawer now, he sees a few of her blouses mixed with his t-shirts. Something warm would always stir at the pit of his stomach and his chest would tighten with an overwhelming emotion that he's almost moved to tears. He really loves her and—he narrowed his eyes in determination—he's going to do his damn best today.

"Turn a left here, Naruto. Yes, that's the house." He stopped in front of a modern looking house but to him, it was his doom. It was a simple two story building with a nice garden in the front. The outer wall is a beautiful rocky layer that has a gray tint to it.

"Your family has a nice house." They got out of the car and started heading towards the front door. Is it hot or is it just him?

"Thank you. My family comes from a lineage of business owners but they try not to overuse their money."

For a moment, he caught a flash of sadness before Hinata replaced it with a warm mask. He wanted to ask what's wrong but she knocked on the door quicker than he can breathe. His heart was beating loudly in his ears and he was feeling faint. His stomach was in twists and he was sweating. God, he better do fucking good or he'll punish himself by not playing his video games for a _whole year_.

The door opened and an older woman greeted them. She looked a lot like Hinata in the structure of the face and the curve of her smile. Their hair color was the same too. Her white eyes glanced at Hinata—they lit up in way that reminded Naruto of Hinata—and then glanced at him.

"Sweetheart, I'm glad you're home." Hinata's mother—he was taking a wild guess—hugged his girlfriend tightly. She stepped back and smiled at him. "Is this your boyfriend, sweetie?"

"Yes, mother. Naruto, this is my mother. Mother, this is Naruto, my boyfriend."

"Lovely to meet you, hun. Please come in, come in. Make yourself at home." He was pulled in and instantly he was warped in a smell of something goodly and oddly familiar to his mother's cooking. The interior was…well _expensive._ The lush carpet underneath his feet seemed fit for a king while the furniture looked like it was worth more than his life. As he was walking down the hallway, he spotted picture frames on the wall. He managed to sneak a glance of one particular one. It was when Hinata was younger. He couldn't help but admire how adorable she looked like as a child and he knows that their children would be as beautiful as their mother.

He blush red, feeling sweat roll down the side of his face. Fuck, now he was thinking of marriage? In her _home_? Oh my god, what if his father can read minds and he just read what he thought of just now? Naruto gulped, trying hard not to smack himself. He was ushered into the kitchen where a grand feast awaited him. His mouth watered and his stomach gave a small protest.

"Here, you can seat next to Hinata. Just don't do anything that'll make us blush." Hinata's mother winked at them before walking away. "I'm going to go get the rest of the family. Make yourselves comfortable."

Naruto and Hinata blushed. Involuntarily, the memory of a recent make out session with Hinata popped into his head. He shook his head, trying hard not to remember the way her body felt against him or the way her lips took control for a half a second before he kissed her neck. Was that a feeling of a boner coming along? Shit! Think of something disgusting, Naruto!

He sighed when he felt that pulsing pleasure disappear. He sat down, the food taunting him, and he looked at Hinata. She was twiddling with her fingers and biting her lip. Something was wrong and once he saw that no one was in the dining room, he dived in.

"What's wrong, babe?"

She looked up and he saw nervousness swimming in her beautiful eyes. "Nothing's wrong, love. I'm just….I guess I'm a little nervous about meeting my father once again. Last time I was here…" She stopped before looking down.

He was about to reach down and cup her chin when the door to the dining room opened. An older man stepped in first. His face wore a stern mask and once his white eyes landed on Naruto, they narrowed even more. He swiftly made his way and sat at the end of the table, to Naruto's left. A young woman stepped in next. She smirked when her eyes saw him—he gulped—and she practically skipped her way to her seat which happened to be in front of him. He heard a gasp escape from Hinata and he saw another family member enter the dining room. The man wore a mask similar to Hinata's dad and sat in front of Hinata who was still looking at the young man with wide eyes.

"Brother Neji…" she whispered before her mother sat down at the other end of the table.

"Well," Hinata's mother said, breaking the tension, "now that we're all here, let's eat."

When everyone settled, an awkward silence fell over them. Hinata's mother tried to start up a conversation, Hinata's little sister too, but it'll be shot down immediately. Naruto was sweating; he's not going to lie. The food was amazingly good—it can rival his mom's—and the setting was just perfect but his girlfriend's dad and other family member haven't stopped glaring at him ever since they first saw him.

"Father." Naruto looked at Hinata with wide eyes. This was the first time she tried talking to her dad ever since they got here. "Can you please stop glaring at my boyfriend? H-He's trying to make a good impression but you're making him nervous. You're making me nervous too…" She looked down.

He heard her father sigh before redirecting his gaze at her. "I can't help it, daughter, since he might be the reason why you didn't pursue our business."

"Hiashi," Hinata's mother gave him a look, "do not bring this up, especially with a guest. Our daughter hasn't visited for a while and the first thing you do when she comes back is berate her for something that happened a long time ago?"

"Natsu," responded Hiashi, giving his wife a look too, "you know how much time I dedicated into shaping Hinata to become the perfect business woman. You, of all people, should know how much of a surprise it was when she decided not to enroll in the university I picked out."

"Father." Naruto looked at her with wide eyes. He's never heard her use that tone. "You planned out a life for me that I never asked for. You never asked me if I wanted to become a business major. I-I'm interested in another material and I hoped that in time you'll come to accept my decision but I was w-wrong…" Naruto's heart constricted. He never thought that Hinata had a problem weighing her down.

"What do you mean, Hinata?" The young man was now looking at her with confusion.

"Brother Neji…"

"Hinata, if this is the reason why you brought your intended to the house then I believe there is nothing else to talk about. Thank you for coming young man but I must leave to my office now."

Hinata looked ready to cry and something snapped in Naruto. He was always impulsive after all.

"Look here, old man!" Hiashi stopped from getting up. "I don't know what family problem you guys have but it's obviously bothering all of you guys, especially Hinata. You haven't given her a chance to talk about her side of the situation. You're just pushing your own god damn opinion to her face! Don't you love your daughter? Don't you want what's best for her? Well maybe you should have thought that what _you_ thought was best for her wasn't what _she_ thought was best for her!"

He was breathing hard and he was pretty damn sure that his face was red. But he didn't care that he just yelled at his girlfriend's dad. Hiashi was bringing her down and it was causing her pain. He was being unjustified with her and not seeing it through her point of view. Naruto always had a thing for justification so it irked him how everyone seemed to go against Hinata without letting her defend herself.

"Naruto…" whispered Hinata, looking at him with wide eyes and a blush on her face. He smiled at her and winked, trying to convey that everything is going to be alright.

"Naruto, right?" Hiashi was glaring at him, a frown on his face. "Please come with me."

"Father—!"

"Hinata, you wanted me to meet your intended and I am. I want to talk to your boyfriend, if I may?"

She hesitated and Naruto bit his lip when she nodded. He had no choice but to follow the older man out of the dining room. They walked down a hallway until they came upon a set of wooden double doors. Hiashi opened them and gestured for him to walk in. Naruto was shaking and he felt the sudden to urge to apologize for his outburst. But he held on strong because he doesn't regret yelling at the old man's face. Hiashi gestured for Naruto to sit and he sat across from him. Naruto looked around and decided this was Hiashi's office. The desk looked expensive and the chairs looked like it came from Sears. Was Hinata's family rich or something?

"Naruto, you do realize that you screamed at me, right?"

Naruto gulped but nodded.

"Not only that but you disrespected me in front of my family, especially my nephew who hasn't visited in a long time. Do you except me to take this well?"

"Uh, no sir. But I couldn't just stand by and watch as you hurt your own daughter. I-I love her." He had to blurt that out. Great. "And when I saw you doing that, I can see from her eyes that she was hurting. I don't know what happened but from what I heard you decided her future, am I right?" He was walking on a thin line here and he knew it.

"Go on," nodded Hiashi.

"I understand where you were getting at, sir." Hiashi looked mildly surprised. "Every parent wants what's best for their children. You're not the only one who committed this mistake." Naruto furrowed his brows. "But you have to open your eyes, sir. Hinata doesn't want to follow in the footsteps you've painted out for her, ya know. She wants to live her own life. Don't you want her to be happy? To succeed in her own definition of happiness? I understand if you can't wrap the idea around your head—about letting her go—but you have to. She has to live her own life. She knows what's best for her. She knows what makes her happy, sir."

Both men stared at each other, the silence between them thickening. Hiashi stared at him, a blank look at his face. Naruto tried hard to scratch the back of his head and not to twitch. He hoped to all hope that he didn't anger Hinata's dad.

"Naruto…I think you're right." Before he can register what Hiashi just said, the older man continued. "When Hinata just graduated from high school, I had her life planned out for her. I was outraged when she told me she decided to enroll to a college and follow another path. I didn't talk to her for a long time. When I saw her just a few hours ago, I couldn't help but feel guilty. All those years in anger made me realize that I was a fool. I wanted to apologize but I guess you can say that I still held some kind of grudge against my own daughter." Hiashi's eyes tendered and he stood up, stretching his hand. "Thank you for telling me that. I suppose I needed an outsider's point of view in the situation."

Naruto stood up in shaky legs and shook Hiashi's hand. "I-It's my pleasure sir."

"Please make my daughter happy. I, on the other hand, have a lot of apologizing to do."

* * *

Driving back home, Naruto finally felt his body melt against the seat. After his conversation with Hiashi, the rest of the night went swell. While there was still some lingering tension, the family was able to talk among themselves and Hinata looked close to tears. Maybe he was the cause of it but whatever it was, he was happy that he was able to bring joy to the love of his life.

"Naruto," said Hinata, her eyes looking at the road, "what did my father say to you when he took you to his office?"

To tell or not to tell? "Well, I-I guess I told him that he had to let you go. You had to go out there and find your own happiness with your own hands." He took a glance at her and saw her turn to look at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Her beautiful light lavender eyes made his heart stop for a moment before it doubled in speed. She was so beautiful. "What's wrong, babe? Was that bad to do?"

"No," she whispered, wiping her eyes. "My father didn't talk to me ever since I left the house. But today he actually apologized and said he was in the wrong. Maybe he had that apology saved for a while but Naruto; you were the push that made him say it today. Thank you so much, my love."

If he wasn't driving, he would have hugged her and kissed her right then and there. "No problem, babe." He was blushing. "Do I drop you off your studio or…?"

"Is it alright if I sleep over at your place today?" He looked at her and she ducked her head, a blush on her pale cheeks. "You're meeting my friend's tomorrow in the morning so I thought it'll be better if I just stay at your place so you won't have to pick me up. I also wanted to spend the night with you…"

He smiled silly, his cheeks hurting from the happiness he felt bubbling inside of him. "Of course, babe. I can finally kiss you all night long and maybe I can do something else to you too…"

"Naruto!"

He laughed loudly, enjoying the teasing.

That night, neither slept until the wee hours in the morning. They were too occupied in each other's lips to notice the time fly by.

* * *

"Sakura, Ino, this is Naruto. Naruto, these are my friends." It was around eight in the morning—too early for his taste—and they decided on setting the get together at a café that Hinata favors. It was a small little thing, warm in the inside and welcoming on the outside. The smell of different breads filled his nose and a pinch of coffee made him feel at home. They were seated in a booth not far from the entrance but far enough to have a bit of privacy to talk.

He looked at Hinata's best friends and couldn't help but feel nervousness wash over him. These two young ladies seated in front of him know more about his life and his relationship with his girlfriend that he knows about them. They've talked about him and probably know some fantasies that he's told Hinata. God, was it hot in here?

"Calm down, Naruto," said Ino, a smile on her face, "you don't have to be so nervous."

"Yeah, the day you have to be nervous is when you hurt Hinata." Sakura gave him an evil smile.

"She's a black belt in taijutsu," piped in Ino, taking a sip of her Cinnamon Dulce Lattee.

"Ino," whined Hinata. She grabbed his hand and he has never felt so grateful in all his life.

"So I guess we'll make it simple." Sakura sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. "We don't hate you, Naruto. We just don't know you well enough to judge you. But from what Hinata has told us, you seem like a sweet guy.

"Plus," sing song Ino, smiling widely, "you decided on meeting us which is a big plus in our eyes."

"Nice to meet you, Naruto. We hope to get to know you very well. For Hinata's sake," finished Sakura, a grin on her face.

He scratched his cheek, embarrassed and a bit flustered in their direct approach. "T-Thank you. It's nice to meet you guys too. It's funny because you guys seem so polar opposite from my babe here." With his free hand, he slapped his hand over his mouth, the tips of his ears burning red. The table was silent and he glanced at Hinata. She was blushing crimson and her hand squeezed his tightly.

"Babe?" repeated Ino then she burst out laughing. "That is so cute!"

"Hey, Hinata, what's your nickname for him?" probed Sakura.

"Sakura! Ino!"

He laughed along with them. He didn't really expect for his girlfriend to have such eccentric but loud women as her life-long friends but one glance at Hinata and he can tell that they make her happy. He's happy that ever so slowly he's becoming something important in Hinata's life and he can only hope that it'll stay like that in the future.

After all, he loves her more than what the universe can offer.


	7. Foreplay

She can't really remember _how_ they got to this situation. Maybe it was after they finished eating settled on Naruto's bed, their faces close while the movie kept playing in the background. Did she move first or was it him? She gasped, stretching her neck so Naruto can pepper it with hot, wet kisses. What was she thinking about again?

"Hinata, you're so beautiful," whispered Naruto as he kissed his way up to her lips. He bit her lower lip, taking the opportunity to kiss her deeply. She tasted so good and his dick hardened. He wanted more. He positioned himself between her legs and grabbed her hair, tugging it hard so her head can snuggle deeper into the pillow. She moaned, her lips moving desperately against his. He stuck his tongue inside, touching every part of her mouth until he moved away. He swallowed loudly and didn't give her time to think before he pulled her hair again and kissed her neck, biting and sucking on it. She felt like she was on fire. An ache started to appear in her vagina and she instinctively thrust, wanting some kind of release, some kind of pleasure. She couldn't rub her legs together because her boyfriend was in the middle. So she grabbed the back of his head and pushed him closer, kissing him with a passion like no other.

He was rock hard and he felt the heat Hinata was emitting through her jeans. God, he wanted to bang her hard but he was starting to get nervous. Was it good enough? Was she really in pleasure or was it all an act? He moved away and started to pull of her shirt. She didn't protest and he threw her blouse at some far end in the room. Her breasts jiggled and he felt his penis twitch.

"C-Can I take off your bra, babe?"

"S-Sure."

He has seen her without her bra but he was so sweet to ask before doing it. She felt his hands go to the back and unhook it. She remembered the first time he fumbled with it and blushed red when she smiled at him. She couldn't blame him. In that time, they were too heated to function properly. He threw her bra and immediately put a nipple in his mouth, sucking it hard and letting his tongue swirl around it until it teased the tip.

Her body tingled in pleasure and she arched her back, moaning his name. She felt desperation and pleasure in the same time. She wanted him to touch her; she wanted him to help her release. She felt a pulse down below and gasped when Naruto moved his mouth to her other nipple. His free hand groped her other breast and his fingers squeezed and flicked her harden nipple, making her body tremble with pleasure. She wanted him.

"N-Naruto, please…" She mumbled something and he stopped, looking up at her. She was crimson and her eyes were shut tight. She was sweating and panting and my god, it was a perfect view from here. He was rock hard and it was starting to hurt. He wanted to feel her surrounding him. He wonders if it'll be the same pleasure he has when he masturbates?

"W-What Hinata? What's wrong?" It was hard to concentrate.

Her hands covered her face and she whispered, "C-Can you touch me…p-please?"

"But I am?" He was confused now.

"N-No…" She took a deep breath and went on. "Can you touch me…down _there_?"

Naruto mouthed, "Oh," before he nodded, his body shaking in anticipation, excitement, and nervousness. He's never done this before. He's watched a bit of porn but he knows that's different from this. He usually blocks out Kiba's sexual stories and damn it, why didn't he read that book his godfather gave him about sex a long time ago?

She unbuttoned her jeans and pulled down the zipper, letting him do the rest. She stared at her ceiling, her heart beating in anticipation as she felt a breeze hit her bare legs. She squeezed her eyes shut as he pushed her legs apart. The coldness of the room hit her vagina and she felt her muscles constrict, needing something she wants. He stared at his girlfriend's vagina in wonder. He couldn't really describe it but the sight was beautiful and arousing in the same time. She doesn't shave—not that he minds—and a musky odor hit him like a tidal wave. He was pulsing and pretty sure he pre-cummed already. But god, he wanted to pleasure her first. He tentatively moved closer, looking at Hinata for any reactions. So far so good.

Her pubic hair was in the way of the view so he used his thumb and forefinger to push her lips apart. The scent was stronger and he pushed his forefinger in. She was tight, warm, but most of all fucking wet. He started to pump, slowly at first to see if she was uncomfortable. But she wasn't. Hinata was on fire. Her legs were spread apart and she was naked in front of a boy for the first time but that didn't matter. His finger has never felt so good like now. She felt him deep inside her and every time he pumped, a pleasure ran up and down her spine. She panted, gripping the sheets as he kept going. She thrust her hip to meet his and she couldn't stop. She wants more.

"Naruto…more…harder…please…"

He pushed a second finger in and she arched. He pushed down his erection and pleasure shot up and down his body. He couldn't focus on himself. Focus on her. She felt tears running down her face. God, his fingers were moving deep within her bring her pleasure. Suddenly she felt his thumb on top of her clit and she arched as he pressed against it as he kept pumping. He knew what he just did cause something good to happen to her because she started to thrust faster, harder. She was begging for him to keep going. He rotated the clit harder and faster. She sat up and grabbed his wrist, stopping him. He looked up and saw her panting, her breasts moving with the rise of her chest.

"P-Please stop…that felt so good." She collapsed on the bed, her hands covering her face. He was confused and pulled out his fingers. They were wet and sticky and he stared at the substance before shrugging and putting his fingers in his mouth. It was bitter and tasted weird but something about the taste and smell made him even more aroused.

"Did it feel good, Hinata?" He was worried. Did he hurt her?

"It felt really good, Naruto…It's just…" She hasn't moved her hands and he crawled up, removing her hands from her face. He kissed her nose and nudged her cheek. "It's just…my c-clit got sensitive I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It felt good but out of nowhere, every time you touched it, it…" She bit her lip. "It just didn't feel good anymore."

"That's…" He paused. "That's so weird."

They both laughed and she shyly covered her breasts. He saw and gently removed her arms. She was blushing red. She had stretch marks on her breasts and stomach and she was embarrassed that if he'll see it, he'll be disgusted.

"Hinata, you're beautiful. Remember when I told you? Nothing will change that." He kissed her and she smiled.

"Thank you."

He kissed her once more before moving away. "Uh…let me go take a cold shower. I have a little problem."

"Wait, Naruto!" She grabbed his arm and he looked at her with his brow cocked. She was blushing hard and her nipples hardened from the cold breeze the air conditioned let out. It was a beautiful and rather arousing sight for Naruto.

"I can help with that problem…"

His eyes widened and he felt his penis pulse.

"O-Okay." She pushed him towards the bed and he slowly lay down, letting her take off his shirt and pants with his boxers. He felt a bit of self-consciousness arise. He didn't have the perfect abs or the most well toned legs. But he knew from the way Hinata's eyes glazed over and how her fingers feathery touched him that she loved what she was seeing. A sense of pride surged through him and he watched with wide eyes as she settled between his legs.

She stared at her boyfriend's erection. It was thick and veins were popping out from each side. She saw that the tip was glistening and curiously let her finger rub it. She heard him whisper her name and when she brought her finger closer, she realized it was pre-cum. She ducked her head and let her tongue run over the tip, savoring the taste that was his cum. It was salty and bitter, a weird taste to it, but in the same time it tasted great. She never did this before so, with the little knowledge she gained from her friends, she tried to deep throat. She couldn't do it, however, he was simply too big for her small mouth. Anymore deep and she'll gag. Her mind was in turmoil, not knowing what to do, but her body moved. She ran her tongue on the sides of his penis, making sure to press hard on it. She moved her hands, gripping him before pumping him. She placed her mouth on him once more and sucked, swirling her tongue on anything she can get. She moved away and pumped, gripping him semi-hard and placing her thumb on the tip of the penis.

He was in heaven. It was nothing like when he masturbates. Her hands moved smoothly and her mouth felt hot and wet. He thrust into her pumping hands and tried hard not to push her head down so she can take him in deeper. He felt her tongue swirl around the tip before flicking it, and he nearly lost it. His hips moved on its own accord and he felt the familiar feeling of tightening muscles. It felt like hours but was fifteen minutes when he felt him cumming.

"Hinata," he grunted but it was too late.

She felt something squirt inside her mouth and she swallowed his cum, allowing herself to taste him just a bit. Her hand was aching but at least she made him cum.

"Babe." She looked up and he kissed her, not minding the taste his dick left on her. He stuck his tongue in and tried to convey how fucking great it felt. "Thank you."

"N-No problem, Naruto." He pulled her to him and pulled the covers over them. He loved this part. Where they both snuggle close together, skin against skin and the whole world forgets about them. It's just them, breathing in each other and falling in love even more.

"I love you, Naruto."

"I love you more, Hinata."

Tomorrow he's going to ask Kiba on how to make a woman cum. It shouldn't be so hard, right?


	8. Advice

"What?!" spitted out Kiba, nearly choking on his drink.

"I…uh…" Naruto blushed, never one to ask his best friend for _sex_ advice. "How do you make a woman cum?" Thank god they were at his apartment.

Kiba, his smile slipping from his face when he heard the seriousness of the question, leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "To tell you the truth, buddy, it's really hard."

"Really?" Naruto ate a bit of his ramen before talking again. "I thought it'll be easy to do…?"

"I'm guessing you've watched a bit of porn, you pervert." Kiba smirked before it slipped from his face. "But that's all just an act. In reality, it's really hard to make a girl cum. Not to be nosey but have you done _it_?"

"No." Naruto still felt a bit embarrassed about this whole conversation but he grew up with Kiba and he was more like a brother now than anything. They were there for each other no matter what. "But we've done a bit of…foreplay."

"Ooh. Did you pleasure her right?" He was leaning forward, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah. I mean, she was moaning and stuff."

"Who would have thought that Naruto knew how to get it on?"

"Kiba! Back to the question at hand, what do I have to do to make my girlfriend cum?"

Kiba cupped his chin and shut his eyes. "Honestly, each girl is different so I can't help you much. But what I can tell you is figure out what makes her weak in the knees. You know, the one that makes her moan and gets her really wet. From there, you should figure out how to make her cum."

Naruto finished ramen and placed the dirty dish on the sink. He contemplated what his friend told him and he felt a surge of excitement run through him. Then that means that he's going to be spending a lot of _quality_ time with his girlfriend, eh?

* * *

"December 19th. A few more days till Christmas." Hinata bit her lip. She wonders if Naruto remembers her birthday. And if he did, what did he have in store for her? She shook her head and went to the back to grab a box full of toys. Today she was in charge of the store and so far, business was faring well. She wasn't too worried of overwhelming customers but she was ready for anything. As she placed the toys on the shelves, something caught her eye. There, at the far corner, were books that suggested something rather erotic. She turned around quickly, feeling ashamed that she let her eyes lingered on such books. But, she reasoned, she's done worse. Last night was amazing and she couldn't help the tingle than ran up and down her body.

Her vagina ached from just the mere memory and she blushed. She felt a slight wetness and she hurriedly busied herself in the store. As the day progress, her eyes kept landing on the books. From what she can read from the counter, they were books that suggested different sex positions. She was tempted to go over and at least check them out. Not to buy them of course. Not at all. But she wasn't an expert in the way of loving making and she wants to pleasure her boyfriend.

Maybe it was best to ask Sakura and Ino for help? No. This was way too personal for them to get involved. The internet? Sure that's a good way to go but sometimes the information wasn't really reliable. She bit her lip, feeling an internal struggle arising. Just do it, Hinata. Everyone who comes in here looks for ways to pleasure their partner or themselves. You've never judged them. She nodded, doing a once over in the store and once realizing that no one was here, she walked around the counter and towards the books.

She grabbed one that said, " _How to Pleasure Your Partner: 106 Different Sex Positions to Try!_ " She bit her lip and flipped through the pages. As she landed on each one, her face heated up and her mind conjured images on how she'll play it out. She can already see Naruto grinding into her in that position. She can feel the pleasure she'll receive if she rides him like this. She's sure he'll feel good if she seduces him with this!

Someone tapped her shoulder and she shrieked, tossing the book back on the shelf. Toneri looked at her with confusion and he looked behind her to see erotic books. He wonders if she has a boyfriend.

"Hinata, how are you?"

"I-I'm fine. How can I help you?" Her heart was beating fast and she has never felt embarrassed in her life. She can already feel the sweat rolling down the side of her face.

"I just wanted to check out if you guys have anything new." He frowned at the thought that Hinata had a significant other. She was beautiful and he knew that he's not the only one who's noticed. She's caught his eye ever since he first saw her in the store. Her unique light, lavender eyes left him memorized and he wanted nothing more than to know her. But he never bothered to ask: did you have a boyfriend?

He parted his lips, ready to ask the question that might break his heart, but another customer approached her. She apologized and said that she'll help him right after this and left with the person. He watched her go with longing in his eyes and looked back at the books.

When Hinata returned to the spot she saw Toneri, he was gone. She bit her lip, remembering what Ino told her about his interests in her. If it was true, then she had to tell him that she was taken. It was the right thing to do. But what if Ino was wrong? It'll only bring more embarrassment in her life. Better to be safe than sorry, however.

As she returned to the counter, she saw a few objects on it. She looked around; guessing that a customer was waiting for her but saw no one. She grabbed the two books and saw a sticky note on it.

 _These two books are recommended. –Toneri_

" _Ways to Pleasure Yourself and/or Your Partner_ ," she whispered, "and _Erotic Fantasies for Beginners._ "

Maybe he wasn't too bad after all.


	9. Christmas

"Oral Sex can be empowering if the person performing the act takes control. It's also a perfect opportunity in arousing yourself." Hinata hummed and took note in her notepad that was on her thigh. She was cuddled under the blankets of her studio, enjoying the warmth they provided while her room remained cold as ice. Maybe it was time to buy a heater. She reread a section titled, "Different Oral Sex Positions," and closed the book, her mind no longer able to register everything she read. She thought that when the time came to have sex, it'll come natural like how she read and heard in many sex stories. It does come natural, she admits to that albeit she has not yet done the actual sex, but there's a little bit more effort to it. She's not knowledgeable in the way of love making but she was determined to learn to pleasure Naruto.

She placed the book on her night stand and grabbed her phone. She scrolled through her photos, smiling and laughing when memories popped into her mind. Naruto was the source of her happiness right now and she literally couldn't be happier. She was learning more about him and that made her heart flutter. She learned that he just _loves_ ramen and finds the color orange fashionable. He likes to garden but doesn't have such a great green thumb. He was stubborn in every way possible and stood ground in his morals. He can be dense, yes, but she found that he can catch up to any occasion if he puts his mind to it. He's sensitive, vulnerable, when he lets his guard down. She can still remember when she put _The Lion King_ and Naruto balled his eyes out when Mufasa died. She couldn't help but find his childish antics attractive.

He was perfect in her eyes and she wouldn't trade him for the world. She felt tears run down her face and she sniffed, wiping it away with her hand. She locked her phone and turned off her lamp, settling into her bed. Two more days till Christmas and four more days till her birthday. She really couldn't wait to get older because not only would she be living longer but she'll be making even more memories with the people she loves.

* * *

Today is Christmas and Naruto couldn't stop the little jump in his step and the big smile on his face. He texted Hinata last night if he can spend Christmas with her—of course if she doesn't have any other plans. He felt giddy when she responded quickly with an okay and a cute emoji. He gripped the present that was poorly wrapped in his hands and quickly made his way up the stairs. It's the afternoon and he hopes that Hinata is still home. He already gave his parents and best friend their presents—it was rather amusing to watch—and before he knew it, his feet started to take him to Hinata's studio.

No, his feet were taking him _home._

He knocked on the door eagerly and nearly gasped when his girlfriend open the door. Her hair was in the usual—let down, reaching her hips—but she looked so _beautiful_ in that mid-thigh dark purple dress and with the fuzzy boots. She looked at him shyly, touching the dress delicately. Hanabi gave her this dress today in the morning, giving her a wink and whispering, " _It's more for your boyfriend than you_."

"Hinata," rasped out Naruto, nearly dropping his gift. "You look pretty. No, no! I meant gorgeous. No, that's not right. Uh, very beautiful. Like beyond words beautiful. Wow."

Hinata smiled and pulled him in, closing the door. She tiptoed and gave him a kiss. "Thank you, Naurto. You look handsome as well."

"I didn't dress up though."

"It doesn't matter to me." She soothed out the wrinkles of his shirt and took off his coat. "You always look beautiful in my eyes."

"Aw gee, thanks babe." He blushed and scratched his cheek. "Here's your present."

She gave him another smile and grabbed it, sitting down in her sofa. He followed suit.

"Wait!" She placed her present on the coffee table and left to her room. "Let me grab yours so we can open it together!" she called from her room. She came back with a simple, small box wrapped in an orange gift paper. He smiled widely and kissed her on the cheek. They both faced each other, knees touching and eyes shining.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

Naruto ripped off the paper while Hinata tried not to tear it as much. Naruto gasped and tackled Hinata, making her lay down on the sofa. She laughed as he held his present high as if he's worshipping a god.

"Thank any god out there that I found you, my love. You got me the latest game from Final Fantasy. Oh my god, I think I'm freaking out. Hinata, I love you. Please stay with me forever." He kissed her passionately, initiating the arousal she's been having for days.

"N-No problem, Naruto," she breathed out, cheeks tinted pink. "I love you after all."

"Aw, now my present won't be good as yours," he whined as she started to open it up.

"Remember, I love you. It doesn't matter what it is because you gave—" She stopped talking and her eyes went wide. She shakily reached into the box and pulled out a rag doll. It had buttons as eyes but one was missing. Its yarn hair reached its shoulders and the string making the smile was hanging loose. The dress was the same like how she remembers and her eyes instantly filled with tears.

"H-How did you find it?" she asked as her voice cracked. She tentatively touched the dress.

"Eh," he scratched the back of his head, "I went back to your parent's house and I asked them to help me find a present for you." 'Since I already have an _amazing_ present planned out for you on your birthday,' he thought. "Your mom mentioned something about a doll you used to have when you were younger until you lost it. She said that your grandma made it for you and that maybe she took it when she moved away. So I did a bit of research and I found it in a pawn shop up in Washington."

"R-Really?" She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah."

"Oh, my love, you didn't have to—this is the most amazing gift I have ever received." Tears fell down her face and she hugged him tightly, laying her head on his chest and hearing the sound of his heart. She kissed his chin then his lips, lingering there for a moment before pulling back. "Like my mom told you, my grandma made this for me when I was a little girl. I loved her so very much and I took great care of the doll. I was saddened when I lost the doll and even more so when my grandma passed away a few years ago. This doll reminds me of her so much."

"She sounds like a great woman," commented Naruto, hugging her close as she touched the doll's hair.

"Yeah, she was. Thank you so much."

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and love. Kisses here and there and tight, lingering hugs. Happiness like no other filled their very core and Naruto couldn't leave Hinata's side. He held her hand on many occasions and twirled her around. He ate some sugar cookies she cooked up and she drank some hot chocolate he made. They laughed, they talked, and they shared secrets, and learned more about each other. But their eyes always somehow manage to look deeply into the others and they'll get lost. The room would become silent as they fell in love even more.

And as she laid here, tight in the embrace her boyfriend had on her, she wonders if this is what it feels like to be love and be in love. Was this how happiness felt like? She hopes that this feeling would never end and she can keep him close. Tears of joy slid down her cheeks but she kept silent. She finally closed her eyes, surrounding herself in the warmth that her Naruto radiated.


	10. Birthday Sex

"Happy birthday, Hinata!" She laughed when Naruto ran into her kitchen at seven in the morning. He hugged her from behind and twirled her around before placing her on the floor. Her laughter died down when he kissed her, leaving her breathless. "Happy birthday, my love." He cupped her cheek and kissed her once more. She decided to give him the keys to her studio the day before and vice versa. He told her that it'll be fun to have her keys so he won't bother her if he ever wanted to visit her. Of course, _she_ didn't know that he needed her keys for his plan to work but it doesn't hurt that he now has access to her studio whenever he wants. He's starting to feel like they're living together than anything else. He smiled at the thought and twirled her once more.

"Babe, get ready 'cause I have a whole day planned out."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up in excitement. "Can you tell me what you have in mind?"

"Nope." He smiled cheekily and kissed the tip of her nose. "Start changing because first I'm going to take you out to eat and from there…it's a surprise." Good thing he caught her before she started breakfast.

"Help yourself to anything in the kitchen then."

"Such a grateful host," he teased before patting her butt as she walked by. She yelped and blushed while he laughed at her fluster state. He knew, from the bottom of his heart, that Hinata would _love_ her present for today. The only part of his plan that he's still shaky about is the _finale_.

* * *

"I still can't believe you took me there." Hinata hugged her toy plush close, smiling widely. For most of the day, her boyfriend took her to the amusement park she took him for his birthday. She did comment to him that she really liked going there. It was such a great surprise that it still left her happy to this hour. He even won here this toy plush!

Naruto scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "So you liked it, right?"

"Of course I did, my love!" She kissed him and walked towards her room. "Let me put this on my bed so I'll make us dinner."

"Wait, Hinata." He gently took the plush toy and placed it on the sofa. She gave him a questioning look and grew worried as he began to blush.

"What's wrong, Naruto?"

"Hinata, I-I want to tell you something." He held her hands—so soft and small compared to his—and kissed her knuckles, savoring the feel of her skin against his lips. He looked into her eyes and smiled almost shyly. "You're beautiful, Hinata. You are everything that makes me happy and I'll never regret going into that sex shop because that was when I met you." She smiled. "I'm grateful that you were born today because…well here I am now, talking with you, falling in love with you." He took a step closer and released one of her hands to cup her cheek, rubbing his nose with hers. "I love you so very much, my love. I'm so lucky to have you as mine."

"Me too, Naruto," she sighed. "I love you so much more." She closed her eyes and ever so slowly, her lips touched his.

He kissed her fervently, moving his lips against her own. She opened her mouth and she let her tongue touch every part of his mouth. She sucked his tongue and bit it slightly, making him grip the back of her neck and pushing her closer. She moaned and he grabbed her by the thighs. She hooked her legs around his waist and he made his way to her bedroom. He gently laid her down without breaking the kiss and made his way down to her neck. Her skin tasted salty but he didn't mind. His body was burning with a need and want ever since he first discovered her body. She's aching once again and too ashamed to mention it to her boyfriend. He bit down on her neck and she panted, arching her body so it can be closer to his. His lips made its way down to her chest and he took off her shirt and bra, sucking on a harden nipple.

She was burning. Her vagina was pulsing and she felt a slight wetness. He moved to the other nipple and teased the other with his hand. He pinched it hard and flicked her nipple while his hand touched the tip. She was moaning now and her hips started to grind against his. He was panting, his mouth trying to taste every part of her skin. She pushed his head down, his whole mouth nearly covering her breast. His mouth was hot and his tongue started doing many wondrous things to her breasts. She couldn't take it.

She unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper off. He eagerly took it off along with his boxers. She took off his shirt and ever so slowly kissed his neck. He let out a tiny whimper, his body sensitive to her touch. She bit down and pushed his head down so she can kiss him. He pushed a finger inside her vagina and he started to pump, enjoying the sound of her wetness. She was panting, her body arched as her hips started to thrust to the rhythm.

"More…more p-please."

He put in two fingers and started to pump in deeper and harder. His dick grew hard and he wanted some kind of release. He wanted to feel her. He wanted to make her cum and make her moan. He took out his fingers—she moaned and he smirked—and moved towards his pants. He dug in his pocket and took out a condom. But that was when reality hit him. He was actually going to do _it_. What if he hurts her? What if he can't pleasure her?

She saw him staring at the condom and she bit her lip, her heart fluttering and her stomach tightening. She was tingling all over and aching for the need for _him_. She knew that she was ready now and she was happy that she'll lose her virginity to him. She wonders if he knows the ways of love making. The thought made her heart ache but she shook it off. It doesn't matter what he did in the past, what matters is what's happening now. So why did he look so scared?

"Naruto…" She sat up and touched his shoulder. He looked at her with wide eyes and she can tell he was nervous. "What's wrong?"

"Hinata," he whispered, "I…" He looked at the condom. "I'm going to be honest with you." He cupped her cheek and kissed her. "I want to have sex with you. I really do. But…" He gulped and looked away, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. "But I'm a virgin so I don't know if I can please you. What if I hurt you?"

Her eyes widened and she immediately kissed him. She gripped the back of his neck and took him down with her. He was on top of her now, the condom held tightly on one hand and the other caressing her check. They were pressed up against each other and she felt his dick touching her stomach. But while her body burned for the sensual sensation that is to come, she was captivated by his words and his eyes. He was nervous, oh so very nervous, because he wanted this to be perfect for her.

"Naruto," she cooed, "I'm a virgin too. I'm nervous too. What if I can't please you? What if my body isn't good enough for yours?" She bit her lip, embarrass that she just blurted that out.

"Hinata, no, no, no. You're perfect, god, you're fucking beautiful and I'm so lucky to have you. Heck, it's because of you that I'm so turned on right now." He felt more comfortable now. "And I'm so happy that I get to share my first time with you." He smiled and kissed her passionately.

"Me too," she breathed out after he moved away.

"So can I have sex with you?"

"Yes…please. I need you."

Hearing those words made him feel pleasure. He shakily opened the pack and put on the condom. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer, positioning his dick near her vagina. He wiped the sweat on his forehead and looked up at her. She nodded and she took in a deep breath as she gripped the sheets. In one swift movement, he was inside of her. He moaned deeply, his body tingling with intense pleasure. She was hot and very wet and fuck, it felt so good. He wanted to fuck her hard, against the wall, in the kitchen. He wanted to bite her everywhere and leave his mark. She's his and only his.

She felt herself stretch and it _hurt_. It wasn't intense pain however and she had only a few seconds to get use to it before he thrust. And the pain was gone. He started to go a bit faster and a bit harder, lost in the sensation he was feeling. It was only when she moaned that he stopped. His eyes widened and he looked at her with fearful eyes.

"Babe, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Fuck! He already fucked this up.

"It felt so good!" She was panting, she was aching, and she wanted him to keep going. "Please. More. Faster, harder, Naruto!"

He nodded before grabbing her hips and thrusting into her. She was so fucking wet and fuck he felt his dick get harder. He wanted to go deeper. Tears were streaming down her face and she grabbed his shoulders, bring him closer. She was panting and moaning, her vagina aching and pulsing with pleasure. She wanted him to go faster, help her relive herself from this pleasure. She encircled her legs around his hip and met him in his pace.

"F-Faster! Nngh, harder!"

He was moaning and he was close. "H-Hinata, I'm going to cum."

She wasn't close to the peak she felt when he fingered her but she didn't know if she should tell him. Suddenly she felt a pleasure like no other run up and down her body. He touched something deep within her that made her body arch and made her moan. She gripped his shoulders and kissed his neck.

"There…right there, Naruto! Right there!"

He angled himself to hit that same spot again and she dug her nails into his skin. He realized that he might have discovered her g-spot. Before he can memorize it, his hips started to pump faster and he came over the edge.

"F-Fuck, ugh…" Her hips kept grinding into his, riding his orgasm. He slumped against her but made sure not to put all of his weight on her. "Babe, d-did I make you cum?"

She was breathing heavily and she shook her head. Before he felt disappointment wash over him, she kissed him and whispered, "But you made me feel so good. I-I can't explain it. Thank you for making love to me, Naruto."

He slipped out his dick and she whimpered in protest. He lay beside her with a big smile on his face. He spooned her and kissed her neck. "Happy birthday, Hinata. I love you."


	11. Morning Sex

The first thing Hinata felt like doing when she woke up in the arms of the man she loves is to go and pee. She carefully removed herself from Naruto's tight embrace and made her way to her restroom located next to her room. She felt a bit odd, sitting in the toilet while naked. And she nearly shrieked when she finally peed only to feel a slight burn from her vagina. Was it because of the sex she had? Her eyes widened when she remembered something rather important. _Did I stain the sheets?_ She did, after all, lose her virginity just last night. Quickly cleaning herself up and washing her hands, she checked her covers and found to her relief and curiosity, nothing. 'I'll have to ask Ino and Sakura,' she thought while trying to get into bed once more without disrupting Naruto.

Unfortunately, he felt the sudden weight and his eyes fluttered open. The first thing he can remember was the wonderful feeling his body experienced while thrusting deep within his girlfriend's vagina. God, she felt _amazing._ When he locked eyes with her—he found amusement in the way her eyes clouded with guilt—he already felt a hard on. He reached up and kissed her sensually, wrapping an arm around her waist and making her straddle him. From her point of view, Hinata felt her harden nipples brush against his chest and the tingling pleasure she's been feeling returned. She felt a hand push the back of her head down to deepen the kiss and another reaching down to grope her ass. She couldn't help but grind on him, making him pant and putting his tongue in her mouth.

The kiss was sloppy but needy. He wants her now and she the same. When she moved so he can go on top, he stopped her by gripping her thighs. She stared at him with wide eyes and only then did it hit her that _she_ was on top of _him_ and was in full display. She covered her breasts and she felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

He chuckled. "Hina, babe, I've seen every part of you and _I love it_." The way he said that made her stomach do flops. It also doesn't help the way his eyes roamed over her body and it made her feel _sexy_.

"N-Naruto, I don't think I can do this. I mean, I might be heavy."

"Babe, it doesn't matter how much you weigh. We're going to make love," he sat up and cupped her cheek, "and that's what matters here. Do—do you want to do this?" He bit his lip and blush, feeling foolish in not asking her first.

She looked away—contemplating but it wasn't so hard to decide—and nodded. She locked gazes with him and slowly pushed him down until he's laid back. She reached to her nightstand and grabbed one the few condoms Naruto brought with him. She refuses to look at him and, instead, focused on putting on the rubber. It amazes her how hard his dick is and it was just seven in the morning!

When she felt that the condom was on right, she squatted down and slowly went down, feeling the penetration. When she was fully straddling him, she moaned. It felt deeper, touching her in the way that made her body rush with heat and the need for sex. He felt the same. He threw his head back and gripped her thighs, the overwhelming feeling of pleasure coursing through his veins.

"God, you're so fucking wet."

"D-Don't say things like that!" She blush but immediately moaned when he thrust up, holding tight on her thighs. He was hitting it deeper, making her tremble.

"More," she couldn't help but whisper, leaning forward and placing her palms on his chest. Her body moved and she slowly went up and down, feeling his dick move deep within her. It felt amazing and her vagina pulsed.

"Faster, please…Na…ruto…"

He was determine to make her cum. He gripped her thighs and thrust up, making her body arch her back and her breasts bounce. It was such a beautiful view and fuck, he was moving faster. She was moaning and he was grunting out her name, wanting more and more. Incoherent mumbles and unfinished sentences, he came before he can warn her. Unfortunately, she was left with the pulsing pleasure but no orgasm.

"Fuck," he said while covering his eyes with his arm. "I'm so sorry, babe."

"It's alright." And she was sincere in her response too. She knows how hard it is to make a woman cum. Sure, this is still her first time having sex but from the sex stories she was force to hear from Ino and Sakura gave her a clue on hard it is to make a woman cum. It's not impossible but it's not easy either. " _Just wait. He's going to have to learn and memorize your body, figure out what makes you really cry out. Then he'll know what to tap and bam, you'll be cumming like there was no tomorrow!_ "

She bent down and kissed him. "It's really alright, Naruto."

When he finally cracked an eye, she smiled at him brightly, fighting the urge to cover her breasts. While he did feel bad that he was able to cum, he couldn't deny the fact that it felt good that she understood. She moved away from him—both moaning when she lifted off of him—and got off the bed, looking for her shirt. Or his. She blushes and smiled at the thought.

"I'm going to make breakfast. What would you like?"

She heard the creak of the bed and assumed that he got up to look for his clothes too. But when she felt his arms encircle around her waist and a hand reaching up to pinch her nipple and the other going down to touch her, she couldn't help but lean on him with a lust filled sigh.

" _You_."


	12. Finally Meeting Toneri

"Ohmygod, you did _what_?!" Sakura yelled, gripping her latte rather tight.

"For fucks sakes Hinata, don't tell me you finally banged your man!" added Ino, her sandwich getting squish from her grip.

"S-Sakura, Ino, please calm down," whispered Hinata as she pushed both of their shoulders downwards. They were at their local café since they're in their lunch break and since they couldn't wait to hear the news Hinata had for them, they arranged to meet here. Maybe it was a bad idea after all.

"You had _sex!_ " whispered Ino.

"I can't believe it." Sakura leaned back, her latte forgotten. "I can't believe you actually and finally had sex. I…" Sakura covered her face with her hands.

"Sakura…are—are you crying?" Hinata was worried now.

"It's just…my little Hinata finally did _it_. I-I need a moment."

Ino rolled her eyes as Sakura wiped away her tears. "I'm happy for you too but I'm not _so_ emotional like forehead over here. Oh, Hinata, how as it? Did he pleasure you?"

"Did he push you into doing this? Because if he did, I swear to god—" Sakura slammed her fist on the table.

"Guys, please, let me talk!" Hinata didn't want her best friends to murder her beloved boyfriend. "It was more like a big birthday surprise present for me. He was so sweet about it. He asked if I was ready and that he can wait. He kept making sure I was feeling pleasure and oh, the way he kept making sure I was happy made me so happy."

"You look happy," commented Sakura, finally taking a sip of her latte.

"Yeah, you're like glowing or something." Ino smiled warmly. "It sounds like it was lovely. I'm happy for you, Hina."

Suddenly both Sakura and Ino leaned in, a wide smirk on both of their faces.

"So…did he have a big cock?"

* * *

"You got laid, man."

Instead of answering Kiba, Naruto decided to kick his best friend's clothes that were on the floor. "Why don't you ever clean up? It's disgusting here."

"Don't ignore my question?!" Kiba jumped from his bed and tossed Naruto down, making the blond man yelp. They wrestled on Kiba's dirty floor until Naruto managed to grab him in a headlock, rubbing his knuckles against his head.

"Truce, truce man!" Naruto huffed and pushed his friend to the side.

"That's what you get for tackling me to the ground."

From his position on the floor, Kiba smirked and ran his hands through his messy hair. "I don't care about that. You got laid, didn't you?"

"And if I did?" He mentally cursed. Fuck, his cheeks were burning.

Kiba jumped up and hugged him tightly, catching him off guard. Naruto awkwardly patted his back a couple of times, not knowing what to do in this situation.

"Naruto, I'm happy for you." When Kiba pushed him back, Naruto had to blink in order to believe the almost happy look Kiba was giving him. His best friend tended to avoid emotional confrontation since he feels embarrass showing off any emotion to anyone. It was hard for him to approach Naruto about his parent's divorce and even then it took a couple of months for the two buds to hug and cry. So to see this, Naruto had no words.

"Don't look at me like that." And just like that, he was back to being Kiba. He pushed him and landed once again on his bed, looking at him with a wide smile. "So how was it?"

"I'm not going to tell you." He decided on lying next to his best friend. "You might tell your girlfriend."

When he heard no response, Naruto turned to look at his friend. Kiba looked at the ceiling with sadness in his eyes. He shrugged after a minute of silence and turned to look at him too.

"She cheated on me."

"No she didn't." Naruto sat up, staring at his friend with wide eyes.

"Yeah, she did. Caught her fucking a friend we know from school."

Naruto gripped his hair, tears threatening to fall over. "You don't deserve that! What a bitch!"

"Don't worry about it, Naru. Hey man, don't cry either. You're always an emotional baby." He sat up and jokingly socked him on the shoulder.

"Whatever." Naruto wiped away the few tears. "You deserve way better."

He stayed quiet until he whispered, "Thanks."

They sat together once more, not needing any words to find comfort.

"I hope Hinata treats you well."

Naruto cocked his brow. "I know she well. I have trust in her."

Kiba chuckled. "I know you do. You both look like those couples from the shoujo manga's."

"We do, don't we?" Naruto pointed a thumb to his chest and smiled widely. "We're pretty amazing."

"I just…I don't want you to get hurt." Naruto's smile fell. "I know she won't hurt you but it's just there in the back of my mind. You're a nice guy, Naruto, one of a kind. Sometimes you're too nice and you don't notice when people start to use you. Sometimes people forget that us guys have feelings too and we just want to be loved." Kiba looked at him with a sharp gaze. "Do I have permission to sabotage her life if she so much as hurts you?

Naruto smiled widely and wrapped an arm around his friend, giving him a noogie with his free hand. "Sure, Kiba. I give you permission."

"Enough of this shit!" He pushed Naruto down and grabbed his wallet from his nightstand. "Let's go out to drink. For your new relationship and latest sex!"

Naruto ruffled his hair as he stood up. "Alright! I promise to get _you_ laid tonight," he said jokingly.

"You don't need to. Who's going to resist this?" Kiba pointed to himself with a wide smirk.

"Not with you smelling like a dog."

"Get the hell over here!"

* * *

"Yo, Ino, what's up?" Naruto strides over to the counter and gave his girlfriend's best friend a smile. "Is Hinata in? I think she told me she's working today."

"Oh, yeah. She just left with Sakura to drop off some products to a customer." Ino flipped her long hair over her shoulder and gave the man a smile. "Do you want to buy anything here while you're waiting? Anything to give pleasure to Hi-na-ta?"

He blushed and waved his arms around wildly. "No, no, no! It's alright! I, uh, I can please her in _other_ ways!"

"There's nothing wrong in adding some kinky toys." She walked around the counter and led the nervous man towards a section of toys. "See these? A lot of people come in here to add a bit of spice to their love lives. You got to try something new some day." She pushes him to a dildo. "You can use this. Or," she grabbed a pack of lingerie and pushed it to his chest, "you can ask her to wear this. Some role playing can be good too."

He looked at the packaging with wide eyes, already imagining Hinata wearing such revealing clothes. "I, uh…"

"There's nothing wrong in buying these." She smiled, knowing she was close to selling yet another product _and_ surprising Hinata. "Trust me, if it doesn't work you can refund it."

He felt his cheeks heat up and his heart beating loudly in his chest. "I guess I can try it… there's nothing wrong with it, right? I mean, what if Hinata doesn't like it."

"If that's the case, then you can just bring it back. I don't mind." She walks towards the counter and he followed. As she ringed up the price and he began to dig into his pocket to get some money, he felt someone approaching him from behind. He turned around to see a young looking man with white hair and almost clear looking eyes.

"Oh, you can go ahead. I'm just getting some money out." Naruto stepped aside and gave the man a smile.

The man, in return, smiled back. "Thanks. Hello, I'm looking for Hinata. Does she happen to be in?"

Naruto stopped digging into his pocket and, instead, looked at the man. A conversation came to mind that he had with Hinata about a man who comes regularly to the shop who happens to have a crush on her. He remembers how she began to blush and sweat from the nervousness, explaining to him in broken sentences how she's going to tell the young man that she's not available. He remembers sitting her down and coming up with ways to tell the man that she was taken. He pushed down his jealousy then, finding it unreasonable to feel as such since she finds no interest in the man. " _His name is Toneri. I just don't know exactly how to break it to him. What if he doesn't really like me and it's all just in my head?_ "

"Oh?" Ino narrowed her eyes and glanced at Naruto quickly. She knows very little about Hinata's boyfriend besides the usual information she'll always tell them about him. Is he the jealous type? Would he break into a fight right now? "She's not in. I can leave a message though."

"Oh," the young man took out a business card and gave it to her, "can you give this to her? It's from Toneri."

This time Naruto made a strange noise that sounded like a gasp and a choke. Toneri turned to look at him with concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay, sir?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine…" Naruto had to put the money on the counter least he drops it. He hit his chest a couple of times before opening his mouth to say something. But before he knew it, Toneir was already out the door and walking towards his car that was parked outside. Naruto glared at the man and then looked at Ino who looked a bit worried.

"Can I see the card?"

"Sure," she responded quietly, giving him the card.

He looked at the black letters before ripping it in two. He felt jealousy bubble inside of him but he took calming breathes as he gave back the ripped card. "Can you throw this away?"

"So you know about him?" She tossed the card to the trash can.

"Yeah, Hinata told me about him. Guess she hadn't had time to tell him her answer."

She took the money and gave back his change, putting his purchase into a bag. "No, coincidence or not, every time he came she wasn't here and vice versa. What are you going to do?"

He sighed, the feeling of anger and jealousy still burning in his veins. "I don't know." But he had an idea of what to do. He'll confront Toneri the next time he sees him and settle this once and for all.

That's if Hinata doesn't get to him first.


	13. You are Mine and I am Yours

Naruto's leg kept jumping and his fingers always found a way to the back of his neck. He jumped up from his bed and paced, not understanding why he was so worried over nothing. He wasn't the jealous type, he knew. He also knew that he had so much faith in Hinata that if he can place his life on her hands, he knew he'll live for a long time. But for some reason the thought of Toneri having feelings for his girlfriend made him both _angry_ and _upset_. He knew that Hinata didn't return the feelings but a part of him—a part that he refuses to explore, a part that everyone has, a low self esteem that makes him believe that why would Hinata want to be with him if there are other way better guys out there—can't help but think up scenarios of Hinata kissing the white haired male.

The thought made him close his eyes shut. He knew she will never do it. But why did she choose him of all people? He wasn't so good looking nor had the best personality out there. He wasn't perfect so why _him_ of all people?

"Naruto? Are you home?" He whipped his head towards the living room where he saw Hinata close the door and place her bag on his couch. He texted her asking if she can come over but now that she was here he felt a bit foolish. He knew she was busy with school and work. And now that she had made up with her family, she's been visiting her old house much more frequently than before.

"Yeah, I'm in my room," he called out, too embarrass to come out.

She walked towards his room and opened the door. When she saw him sitting down and staring at her with sad eyes, she knew that something happened.

"What's wrong, my love?" She sat down beside him and grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I was jealous," he decided on saying, avoiding her gaze. "I went to the shop today to see if you were there. But you were with Sakura. I…I met Toneri."

"Oh." Hinata looked down, gathering her thoughts. He said he was jealous but why would he be? She wasn't cheating—never, the thought made her cringe—and she didn't have feelings for the man, so why Naruto would be worried?

As if reading her thoughts, he continued. "I'm just jealous that _he_ likes _you_ and I'm so mad at him because of that but I'm also mad at myself because I shouldn't be overreacting! I trust you with my whole life but here I am throwing a tantrum because I'm just worried that you might leave me for him. And I know it sounds silly but I can't help but think that I'm not enough for you. That maybe I'll never be. What if, at the end, I do something stupid that you don't like and you leave me? It'll hurt, Hina, it'll hurt. So seeing Toneri today made me realize that I'm not the only one with eyes who would see how amazing you are. And ugh!" He stood up and gripped his short hair. "I don't want to feel like this! Is it wrong for me to think like this?"

Hinata sat quietly, letting him calm down before standing up and hugging him close. He hugged her back tightly and whispered a million sorrys for his outburst but she shook her head.

"Naruto, I understand that you'll be upset but you shouldn't be so jealous." She wouldn't say it but the way he reacted to a guy having a crush on her made her slightly happy. At least he cared. "I'll never leave you because I love everything including your flaws. Yes, there are some things you do that I don't particularly like but it doesn't make me hate you. It's a part of who you are and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you Naruto and I promise I will talk to Toneri as soon as possible." She cupped his cheeks and kissed him, making him return the kiss.

He pushed her down the bed and she gasped in surprise. Before she can think of anything, he was kissing her passionately with a bit of ferocity. It made her body tingle and her vagina pulse with need. She tried grabbing his head, to tangle her fingers with his soft hair, but he grabbed her wrists and pushed them down, completely taking control of her. She felt useless but high in pleasure and she withered in absolute bliss as he kissed and bit her neck. He used one hand to grab both of her wrists and the other was unzipping her pants. He pushed her panties aside and stuck a finger in. It was so quick that she gasped and arched, feelings as two fingers pushed deep inside of her. She cried as he started to thrust in and out in a quick pace and his mouth was everywhere. She wasn't even naked it!

He took out his fingers and placed it in his mouth, loving her taste. He pulled off her pants and underwear and he nearly ripped her shirt in two. He unclasped her bra and threw it somewhere. He didn't care. He wanted to take her, leave her marks, and claim her. He was naked the next second and grabbed her legs, placing them on his shoulders. He reached to his nightstand and opened the drawer, taking out a condom. Placing it on his erection, he wasted no time in thrusting into her. She arched, moaning out his name as he started to go rough. He's never been this rough before but god, did she _love_ it. She started to touch her nipples that were hard, feeling her body hum in pleasure. His dick was hitting her in the right place and tears were rolling down her cheeks. The bed moved and started to hit his wall but he didn't fucking care.

He leaned down and kissed her sloppily, his tongue touching her own. He kept thrusting as a hand groped her breast and touched her nipple, making her moan and grabbing a hold of his shoulders. However, he grabbed her wrists once more and placed them on the bed. He slowed down his thrusts and looked her in the eye.

"Say that you're mine."

This voice was oh so deep and so sexy that she was stun for just a moment.

"W-What?"

"Who do you belong to?" He thrust once, deep, and she arched, her hips trying to thrust into him, trying to return the feeling.

"You," she whispered and he began to thrust once more.

"Who…nngh…who do you belong to?"

"You! Naruto, please, I want more…"

He began to thrust faster. "You're mine, Hina."

He grabbed a hold of her hips and angled it in a way he was going even deeper. She arched her back and gripped the sheets as he came. She was still aching and a small part of her was disappointed that she couldn't cum but she didn't _quite_ mind. At least he pleased her.

He came out of her and threw away the used condom. When he settled down beside her, he kissed her and moved down to her neck, kissing the salty skin.

"Can I leave you a hickey?"

She blushed but nodded. When she felt his teeth sink into her skin, she cried out but for a moment felt a flash of pleasure too.

"There." He smiled and kissed her nose. "I'm sorry if I was too rough. It's just…I wanted to make sure you knew that _I'm_ the only one who can make you so wet." As to prove his point, he touched her and inserted a finger, feeling how wet she still was. She arched, her body still sensitive, and grabbed his hand.

"You belong to me too, Naru." She closed her eyes in bliss but also to avoid his gaze. She can't believe she blurted that out!

She felt him move and she opened her eyes to see him grabbing another condom.

"You are mine and I am yours. Now, let's have some good fucking sex, ya know?"

She blushed but didn't complain as he entered her once more.


	14. The Calm Before the Storm

It was now spring and Hinata decided on taking just four classes than her regular five or even six. She had nothing to do, back then, but now that she decided on working in the sex shop she knew that she had to balance out her work and her school. Sure, financial aid can help her—it can't now however since she's already working—but how much would that help once she graduates? She needs money for her apartment, books, school supplies, bills, and much more. She supposed that the small job she had wouldn't cut out. Why was she avoiding getting an actual job for a while? Maybe she was afraid that once she took the responsibility of a full-time job that she won't be able to do it. Sometimes you just have to put yourself out there in order to get what you want and what you need, she concluded.

As she reread her notes and glanced at her textbook, her eyes wondered to her clock and she involuntarily rubbed her eyes. It was ten at night and even though she knew that her boyfriend was working _and_ taking classes, she felt her heart tighten just a little at the thought that he hasn't texted her. She grabbed her phone and sighed when she saw no notification. It's been about five days since they last saw each other. They're just so busy with their studies that they can't make time.

Naruto's profession, a biologist specifically in the forensics field, requires many biology classes including math—honor classes mind you—and she just _knew_ that right now he was probably studying his butt off for an exam tomorrow just like she was. She didn't want to bother him. She wanted him to succeed and pass his classes so he can be one step closer in achieving his major. So she hasn't bothered in texting him too. But how much longer can she just sit around and wait for him to text her?

She decided that enough studying was done for today and closed her textbook, putting both her book and notes into her backpack. Once she changed, brushed her teeth, and turned off the lights, she settled in her bed, the glaring light of her phone shining on her face. She bit her lip and unlocked her phone, deciding on just sending him a goodnight text. She fell asleep quickly after and grabbed her phone that was on the nightstand the next morning.

He never responded.

* * *

Naruto was _tired_. It was hard enough being a full-time student but add a part-time worker then you just might get a tired and half-dead young adult who's ready to go into a coma once he got home. Here's the thing, however, he _knew_ that his parents would drop anything in order to help him financially. He knew that he can call them right now—heck, even Kiba—and ask for some money in order to focus more on his school. But he _also_ knew that ever since he was able to get the job he has now, he knows he can balance the two. Both the money and his education were important but so were his family. He didn't want to depend on them anymore. He vowed to his mother, however, that if he's ever in a crisis so deep that _he_ even knew he couldn't make it out, then he'll call them as quick as he can.

But right now that was not the time. It was ten and he just came back from school. He was only able to get five classes and those classes were just _hell_. He needed good grades in order to apply in a really good school and adding to the fact that those classes were honors, he knew that he can't mess this up. He had a quiz tomorrow and he's been studying his ass off in between breaks from his work and school.

Ever since spring semester has started, he hadn't had time to talk to his girlfriend. He felt the need to call her, just to hear her voice, and chat for hours but he couldn't afford such luxury in the moment. He knew that Hinata would understand that. It's been five or so days that he's last seen and talk to her and honestly the time apart has been killing him. If he can, he'll screw his education and go over to his girlfriend's studio to stay overnight. Just to cuddle and hold her close, they don't even need to have sex. But the rational and awful truth is that he _needs_ his education in order to get a degree of the major he wants and to get a better job. He can't find the time to even text her something. And it hurt, honestly.

He snapped his fingers and his tired eyes landed on his phone. Right now, he'll text her right now before he can forget and get caught up with his school work. He pushed the lock but cursed when he saw that his phone was turned off.

"Fuck, where did I leave my charger?"

He got up and looked around his living room then his room. It was nighttime for fuck sakes and it occurs to him _right now_ to start looking for his charger when it's been gone since this morning and he promised himself that later he'll find it. Well, later became night and it was too fucking late to find it because he needs to study some more for his test tomorrow. He threw his phone on his bed and gripped his hair. He was sleepy and he was so tired. One more hour of studying then he'll knock out. Tomorrow in the morning he'll find his charger to text Hinata.

 _If_ he can find his fucking charger.

* * *

She was finally done with school for the week and Hinata has never felt so great like in this moment. She's lying down on her bed, eagle spread and enjoying the feeling of the air condition hitting her hot skin. It was hot outside and nearly unbearable and _god_ was she happy that she's done with school until Monday. She grabbed her phone from her belly and looked at the screen. Nothing, no notification or missed call. She felt slightly ashamed when she found out this morning that he didn't text back. What if he saw it and decided on ignoring it? She shook her head, put her phone on her bed, and walked towards her kitchen.

Naruto wasn't like that. He loves her and he's such a kind man that the idea of him doing that seemed almost absurd. But, her mind whispered, there was always a time to try new things. She distracted herself with feeding herself some ice cream and watching some Netflix. But every once in a while her eyes would go back to her room where her phone was wondering if Naruto has texted or call.

When she placed her bowl on the sink, her ringtone blared throughout her studio. She practically speed walked towards her room and grabbed her phone, a wide smile on her face and her heart thumping a millions hours per hour. Her smile faltered when she didn't see his name and she answered with as much control she can muster right now.

"Hi Sakura, how are you?"

"Great, closing shop early as usual for Thursdays. You know the drill." Hinata looked at her clock and saw that it was already seven at night.

"I didn't even notice the time. I thought it was still five."

Sakura hummed and Hinata heard a door shut. "You were having fun with Naruto?" she asked playfully.

Hinata didn't answer and instead her eyes watered. Why was she so emotional?

"Hinata?"

He just hadn't texted for six days now and she just had a feeling that he was busy with school but what if he had other plans and just decided on ignoring her?

"Hinata?! Are you okay?"

What if he decided on ignoring her because he wants to dump her but doesn't know how? Oh god, maybe he has every right to do so. She wasn't so pretty, she wasn't perfect. What if he was leaving her?

"Hinata! Breathe! What's wrong? Hina, what's wrong? Please talk to me."

Hinata didn't realize she was breathing hard and when she tried breathing out, a sob came out. And it all came out. Five days wasn't much, she knew, but when you're in love with someone so much like she was with Naruto then you can't help but conjure up thoughts. She has low self-esteem issues and she thought that she's buried that deep down. But somehow it found itself near her heart and mind, where it tainted the memories she had of her boyfriend. Five days seems so far away and god was she just being clingy?

"Sakura…" she cried, cupping her mouth with her free hand. It hurt.

"Hinata!" She was alarmed. "What happened? I think I'm going to cry too. Hina, tell me what's wrong?"

"N-Naruto hasn't texted me for six days…"

"Why? That jerk! If he's been ignoring you, I'll hunt him down!"

"No! Sakura, I think he's just busy with school and work."

"Those are no excuses for him not to text or call you. If he really cares about you, he'll make time." She stayed quiet and Hinata bit her lip, sniffling and feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment. "Hinata, are you busy tomorrow?"

"No—well besides from the job. Why?"

"We're taking you clubbing!"

"Eh? Sakura, I have work tomorrow. Plus, I think I can study a bit too."

"No excuses. You haven't been out for such a long time!"

"But you know I don't like clubbing…"

"Fine. Let's go to the promenade near the school then."

"The one that just opened up?'

"Yeah, there's a bunch of different stores and restaurants. And I heard from Ino that it's _really_ pretty at night."

Hinata thought about it and didn't really know what to answer. On one hand, it'll be nice to go out once more and spend time with her best friends. On the other hand, she had school and work. What about Naruto? What if he comes over and she's not here?

"Hinata, don't worry. We'll close shop early tomorrow too. I just want you to distract yourself from your _boyfriend_."

"Sakura, I-I think it's my fault for reacting this way."

"Hinata, I already told you. He has to make time for you just like you make time for him. How about this, wait a bit more and see what happens. If he doesn't respond by, let's say, Wednesday then try to go over to his house. Don't forget that communication is really important."

"I-I know, Sakura. And thank you for the advice. I might do that."

"Alright. So tomorrow is girl's night, right?"

"Yes." She couldn't help but smile. "Are you going to tell Ino or…?"

"I'll tell her. Come to work tomorrow and I'll tell you what time we'll be closing, okay?"

"Okay."

"Have a goodnight. Hinata, please don't clean your whole studio."

She laughed. "I'll try not to. Goodnight, Sakura." Then she disconnected.

She sighed, putting her phone on the nightstand. She wiped her eyes and felt her heart heavy. She turned off all the lights and changed, settling into her bed once more. She stared at her wall, her mind replaying the conversation she had with Sakura. What if Naruto doesn't text her by Wednesday? Would that mean that they're done? The thought made her taking a shuddering breathe and she felt a few tears roll down the side of her cheeks.

"I love you so much, Naruto…" she whispered as she closed her eyes trying to find some sleep in her tormented mind.

But all she can think about were scenarios of Naruto leaving her and she only felt heartbreak during the night.


	15. A Cliche Situation

"Kiba, thank you so much! You don't even know how happy I am right now."

Kiba, only wearing his boxers, glared at his best friend before flopping down on his bed and covered himself with his sheets.

"Why are you here so early and on a _Friday_?" he asked with annoyance.

"I lost my fucking charger and I need to charge my phone. It's been dead since a day ago."

"Why did you have to wake me up so early though?"

"I haven't texted Hinata in a week. She must be worried."

"Oh man." Kiba sat up and stared at his friend in an almost sympathetic way. "She's probably piss."

"Mad? I…I don't think Hinata can get angry."

Kiba stuck out his tongue and covered himself again. "Anyone can get angry Naruto, including your girlfriend."

"She'll understand, right?" asked Naruto worried, furrowing his brows.

"How would you feel if she didn't text or talk to you? Tell me, Naruto?" Kiba just wanted to sleep.

"I'll be sad…" Naruto stared at his phone and once he saw that it was on, immediately called Hinata. He placed the phone to his ear and cursed when it went directly to voicemail. He disconnected and saw that there was a notification. He tapped on it and saw it was a text message Hinata sent him last night.

 _Goodnight. I love you._

"Fuck," he said and tried calling again only for it to go to voicemail. "Why is it going to voicemail?"

"Maybe her phone's turned off. I don't know Naruto but I honestly want to fucking sleep. I don't want to hear your drama right now."

"I have work in an hour and I don't come out till six at night. I won't have time to call her." He ran his hand through his short hair and he sighed. "What am I going to do, Kiba?"

When he heard nothing, he turned to see his best friend snoring loudly. He sighed and glared at his phone, trying once more to call but it went directly to voicemail. What if Hinata has her phone turned off _because_ of him? What if she was so mad right now that she was trying to avoid him? He gripped his sweater and tried to calm down his heavy breathing. No, she would never ignore him like that. She loves him and he knew that. So, instead, he sent her a text message and hope that she'll respond once he got back from work.

"Kiba, I'm going to leave my phone here to charge. Don't look through my stuff, alright? I'm coming back here after work."

His friend only mumbled his acceptance and Naruto couldn't help but smile. He stood up and stretched, wanting nothing more than to sit beside his phone and wait for any kind of message from his girlfriend. But he knew that work was just an hour away and that if he misses a day, he'll miss his check too. With a heavy sigh, he left his friend's apartment and tried to ignore the little pull in his heart. She'll respond, he knew she will.

* * *

Really? How can this be happening to her? All Hinata wanted to do today was finish her work, go hang out with her best friends, and possibly wait for any message from Naruto. But how can she check if her phone _turned off_. How did she manage to forget to charge her phone last night? _And_ —to add to the whole mishap—she forgot her charger. She almost cried when Ino shook her head when she asked if she brought her charger. So now here she was, half way through her day, with her phone turned off. Maybe she needs a new phone.

"Hinata," sing song Ino, waving her hand in front of Hinata's face, "you look sad. What's up?"

She sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's just…my phone's turned off."

"I know." She cocked an eyebrow. "You were never one to fuss over your phone turning off. What's really wrong, mm?"

"Naruto and I…got into a fight."

"You WHAT?!"

"Ino! We're at work!"

The few customers they had turned around to give her blonde friend a weird look. Hinata gave them a smile, trying to alleviate them but she found that nothing can ease them when Ino was gripping her shoulders like a maniac.

"Hinata, how can I be calm when you just told me that you and your boyfriend got into a fight?" Ino took a deep breath before releasing her grip on her friend. "Okay—okay what happened exactly?"

"Well…" And Hinata told her every detail of the fight. At the end of it, she looked at Ino in waiting, hoping that maybe whatever Ino would advise her would give her hope that this kind of situation happens quite often in couples.

"Honestly, I would try to make time for you." She leaned against the counter and cupped her chin. "This kind of thing happened between me and Sai."

"Really?" asked Hinata in bewilderment. She nodded at Ino to continue.

"Yeah. We both just got super busy with life that we kind of forgot to talk. I guess it was around when you first started school and Sakura and I were just starting our business. He forgot to call and text me and I forgot to pass by his house. He finally called me one night and—mind you, Sai has problems with adjusting to social situations including relationships—started to tell me with every little detail how he felt. It kind of made me realize that even though you got the man or whoever you like, it doesn't mean that the love notes and sweet text messages stop there. You'll never stop conquering their heart in your life, even though you guys are together as a couple." Ino paused and scratched her cheek.

Hinata couldn't help but smile at her friend's blushing face. "I guess you learned a really important lesson."

"Yeah. But back to your story, he hasn't texted you, right?"

"Right."

"And you texted him but he never responded."

"Yes but I believe it's because he was already asleep. I did text him late at night."

"Okay yeah that's a possibility but what's his excuse for the last eight days?"

"It was actually five and I think it was because he was just tired from work and school."

"But you're hurt by his ignorance, right?"

Hinata slowly nodded and covered her face with her hands. "I just have a feeling that he's too tired to call me but I feel so bad that I want him to talk to me despite his heavy work. Am I being selfish?" 'Am I a horrible person?' she thought in horror.

"Oh no, Hinata, you're not." Ino walked around the counter and hugged her friend. "You are not selfish. It's just that you miss him so much. Actually, there's nothing wrong with being a little selfish. It just depends on how selfish you get. So Hina, it's alright to feel sad that he hasn't contacted you in those five or so days. You are important, hun."

Hinata nodded slowly then glanced at her bag. "I wish my phone was on."

Ino stepped away and put her hands on her hips. "To check if he's called?"

"Yes. But after this, we're leaving directly to TGIF so I don't have time to go back to my studio and get my charger."

"Don't worry." Ino winked at her. "I'll just text Sakura and tell her to bring her portable charger. No worries!"

"Really? Oh thank you, Ino!"

"Meh, no problem, no problem! Now, let's just do our work so we can enjoy our night together!"

Hinata giggled at the energetic hop Ino gave before walking towards the customers they had. 'I hope Naruto hasn't texted me,' she thought in worry as she stepped around the counter. 'Then he'll misunderstand my silence as I perhaps have done to him.'

* * *

Walking in between her best friends, Hinata truly forgot how it felt to just be with them like this. She forgot the many times they got out of their way in order to go out at night and walk around the beach, eating ice cream or a warm doughnut while talking about the newest gossip in media or trouble in the house. Little things such as this brought familiar warmth in her heart and Hinata couldn't help but smile at the memories she's seeing right before her eyes.

"Hinata," said Sakura while adjusting her purse, "you know what you're going to order in TGIF?"

"I think I'm going to go with pasta."

"Why?" asked Ino with a wide, evil smile. "Is it because last time when we went there, you ordered the California Burger and you ate so much that you had diarrhea for two days?"

"Ino!" Hinata blushed madly, embarrass that her friend would say that in public. "You guys convinced me to try something other than my regular dish."

Sakura laughed and wiped a few tears from her eyes. She then glanced at her purse and started digging through it causing Hinata to perk up in interest.

"Um…Sakura, have I received any notifications or messages?" She's actually a bit embarrassed that she's asking this. Ino did manage to text Sakura to bring her portable charger but since Hinata doesn't use bags, Sakura decided to put Hinata's phone in her bag to charge. Throughout their walk to the restaurant, Hinata couldn't help but think back to Naruto and wonder about his whereabouts and wellbeing. What if he texted her?

"Hinata," Sakura gave her a scolding look, "we're out with friends tonight, remember? We all promised a long time ago to silence our phones so we won't get distracted."

"See it this way, Hina." Ino put her arms around her friend. "We just want to distract from your fight. We want to see that smile you always have." She playfully poked her cheek and Hinata felt the corners of her lips pull up.

"That's it right there," said Sakura who gave her a tender smile. "You're so beautiful, Hinata."

"Y-You are too, Sakura!" exclaimed Hinata, blushing at the statement.

"What about me?" pouted Ino.

"You're very beautiful too, Ino." Hinata looked at both of her friends and gave them a wide smile. "I'm so lucky to have you both as my best friends. Thank you."

"Hinata, don't thank us! We were meant to be," said Ino as she pushed Hinata towards the entrance of TGIF, Sakura following close behind.

"Ino is right, Hina. Now let's get our get-together started!" shouted Sakura as they were being directed to an open booth.

* * *

"Anyway, guess what Sai said to me yesterday?" Ino leaned forward, her eyes shining.

"What?" asked Sakura as she ate an ice from her drink.

"He said that he's planning on taking me to a resort sometime in the next two or three months." She leaned back and drank her strawberry lemonade.

"Really?" asked Hinata, smiling widely. "That sounds exciting, Ino. But does he have the money."

"Last time you told us," Sakura added, "that Sai was only working part-time in that museum of Arts. Is he still majoring in Art?"

"He is still working there but he said not to worry about the money. I also got worried when he told me that. In the past I had to give him money because he didn't have any for his books. And yes, he's still trying to major in that department. I hope he makes it."

"Yeah, it's a cruel world out there," said Sakura as she popped another ice in her mouth.

"Hinata, what about you? How do you like the business? And school?"

"Well…I like my job. You guys pay me well. I get enough money to buy my books _and_ pay for my bills and rent. School is tiring since my major requires a lot of complicated classes."

"That's right! Don't you want to become a doctor or something?" asked Ino.

"Not exactly. I want to major in Counseling since I want to become a Marriage and Family Therapist."

"Sounds complicated," whispered out Sakura, sticking out her tongue.

"What are you doing, you weirdo?" asked Ino, giving Sakura a weird face.

"Shut up!" She put her tongue back in. "I think it got numb."

"So you thought sticking it out would help?"

"I thought this was a judge-free zone!"

Hinata laughed and gave Sakura a smile. "Don't worry, Saku, I wasn't judging you."

"Thanks! See, that's a real best friend right there."

"Hinata, I thought you were on my side," whined Ino, giving Hinata her best puppy look.

"B-But Ino! There's nothing wrong with what she did." She was getting flustered.

"I'm just kidding Hinata!" Ino gave her a wink before waving her hand to a nearby waitress.

"I'm going to the restroom guys. If you excuse me," said Hinata as she stood up and moved towards the restroom.

Once she did her business and washed her hands, she opened the door and nearly ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you!" Hinata immediately stepped back from the person who was carrying a tray with plates of food.

"Oh it's alright." The person turned to look at her but their smile fell. "Hinata?"

"T-Toneri?!" Hinata felt her heart drop and her blood rush to her head. "What…how?"

"I work here. I actually have to go. Are—are you eating here?"

Should she lie? Oh but that'll be bad if she did! Oh no, what does she do? "I…I'm actually here with my friends." Damn it, she couldn't lie even if her life was on the line.

"Oh, really? Let me just give the table their food and I'll go over there. Is that fine?"

"Actually, Toneri…" It was now or never.

"Hinata?!"

Her eyes widened and she turned around.

"Naruto?"


	16. A Quick Resolution

"I don't understand why you had to drag me out here." Naruto was tired since he barely got out from work and he was damn right anxious because his girlfriend hasn't even texted him this whole day. What if she really is ignoring him?

"That's why. I want to help in my own way and what's better than going to the movies with your best friend?"

"I guess." He took out his phone and gave a sad sigh when he saw no notification. "What if she's really mad?"

"My advice is not to over think it, Naruto. Like you said, _what if_ she's mad but what if she's not? Let's just go to the god damn theater and we'll talk about your problem later."

"Alright." He gave a defeated sigh and pocketed his phone. He looked around the brightly lit restaurants and stores and couldn't help but shake his head. "I don't understand why the city decided to build this promenade instead of fixing the god damn freeway."

"Right? Fucking freeway is a disaster but no, they had to build another place to put stores and fast food places. Like shit man, if you have enough money for that why don't you try fixing the potholes on the streets?"

"You're so passionate, Kiba." Naruto chuckled and turned to look at TGIF while he heard his best friend talk. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a woman who looked oddly familiar inside the restaurant. She had bright, pink hair and was talking to another woman with long, blond hair that was tied up in a high ponytail. Suddenly, Naruto stopped walking and outright stared at both of them, not believing his eyes.

"Naruto? What the hell are you staring at?" Kiba stood beside him and gazed at the young ladies. "Naruto, don't you have a girlfriend?"

"It's not that, Kiba. Those are Hinata's friends!" he exclaimed happily before running towards the restaurant. Maybe they knew about the whereabouts of his girlfriend!

"Naruto, wait!" He heard Kiba following behind him but honestly he couldn't really care at this point. He missed talking to his girlfriend and he missed hearing her voice, holding her close, feeling every inch of her body, but most of all talking to her and getting to know her even more. If they know where she is, then surely they'll also know about their situation. Maybe they'll give him better advice then his best friend.

"Sir, you can't just walk in here—"

"I'm with them and he's with me." Naruto turned and nodded at Kiba before walking towards his girlfriend's best friends.

"Oh shit, Naruto? Is that you?" asked Ino, standing up immediately. "Why are you here?"

"Uh… I just… Where's Hinata? I haven't talked to her in almost a week so I'm worried about her. What happen to her phone?"

"Naruto, calm down." Sakura gave him a small smile. "Hinata's here with us. She just went to the restroom and she'll come back."

He looked around and in that moment he saw Hinata walk out of the restroom. A wide smile formed on his face. God, is she always this beautiful? He felt his heart accelerate and his palms go sweaty. A million thoughts ran through his mind, ranging from going over there right now and kissing her until they're both out of breathe to hugging her close and listening to the sound of her heartbeat and how, at first, it goes fast from their close proximity until she calms down enough to run her hands over his hair. He took a step forward but his smile disappeared when he saw Toneri walk out from the back holding a tray of food. They bumped into each other and Hinata immeidatly looked anxious.

"Hinata?!"

She turned around and gasped.

"Naruto?"

He moved to her side at once and looked between his girlfriend and a clueless Toneri.

"Babe, what's going on?" asked Naruto, wrapping an arm around Hinata and glaring at Toneri.

"Oh, Naruto…nothing is going on." She didn't mind that his hand was gripping her hip—though it wasn't so tight—but she rather deal with the conflict now than let it drag on forever. "Toneri, I've been meaning to tell you for a while but I never had the time to do so. You see, I-I don't know if," she blushed from embarrassment, "you have feelings for me? Am I misinterpreting?"

"You're not," he responded quickly, gripping the tray he still held. "And I'm guessing you both are a couple?"

"Yeah," said Naruto, his gaze shifting to one of sadness. "I'm sorry but she's taken. I love her and if I have to, I'll fight for her. She is my everything and we're both sorry that we didn't tell you sooner."

Toneri looked at Naruto before looking at Hinata. "Are you both together?"

"Yes," she responded, "and I love him very much. Like my boyfriend said, we're both sorry."

Toneri nodded before moving past the couple. Hinata turned around to say something but became speechless when she saw the sad smile Toneri had.

"He must be hurting," commented Naruto as he pulled her closer. "Heart break is such a bitch, ya know."

"I suppose it is. I feel so bad, however." She looked down and Naruto kissed her head, making her look up.

"Babe, I almost understand how you must feel. But look at it this way, now he knows to give up on the crush he had on you. You guys were never meant to be so now he has time to find another woman who can make him happy. On the other hand, we avoided a major fight on my part."

"Naruto," she scolded with a smile as she playfully pocked his chest. "You shouldn't start a fight for me."

"Jealousy could do wonders, my love." He sighed and kissed her on the lips. Wrapping an arm around her lower back, he dipped her and he smiled when they parted. She sighed happily and caressed his cheek.

"I missed you, Naruto."

"I know, I missed you too." He pulled her back up and kissed her nose. "I'm sorry I didn't text you. I tried to find time but I was so busy. I promise you that I'll try harder next time."

She pretended to contemplate his answer but when he gave her his best pout, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, Naruto, you're forgiven." She paused and blushed brightly as she pulled her boyfriend close and whispered, "Why don't you show me how much you m-miss me in my s-studio tonight."

His eyes widened and he felt his body burn with lust. He tried to pull her away from his chest but found that she was rather embarrassed of her bold exclamation. The tips of her ears were red and he laughed. Of course she was still the same Hinata, the one he'll always love.

"Sure, why not babe. I'll make you scream my name all night long."

She gasped and pulled away, giving him a horrifying look. "Naruto! Not in public!"

He laughed and pulled her into a kiss, hugging her close and enjoying the contact.

He missed her so much.


	17. Climax

Hinata tried to cover as much of her body as possible but with the very revealing police costume she was wearing, she doubt she can. She was a very timid little girl and as she grew older, she'll like to believe that she became just a little more confident. So when Naruto talked to her how Ino convinced him to buy this costume, her heart literally dropped at the thought of wearing it in front of him. She didn't like revealing clothes as much as Ino did. The most she has worn that showed more skin than usual was when she wore her bathing suit to the beach last, _last_ summer. And even then she kept a shirt on top. But Naruto didn't push for her to wear it. He admitted that he only bought it because Ino was a very persuasive seller.

Over the course of three weeks, Hinata couldn't help but remember the conversation she had with her boyfriend. The way he kindly told her that he won't push for her to do anything she didn't feel like doing. The way he took her gently to his bed and made love to her slowly, making sure to ask what made her feel good and what didn't. He's so sweet—something out a modern fairy tale—and a part of her couldn't help but imagine how he'll react if she wore the costume. So, after having a pep talk with her little sister, she decided to give it a go. She called him to meet her in her studio for a "surprise" and now here she was, pushing down the skirt as much as she can in her bedroom, just waiting for her boyfriend to arrive.

She heard the sound of her front door open and her heart thundered in her chest. She felt herself sweat and started to fan herself, an ill attempt to try to cool down.

"Babe? You here?"

"Y-Yes!" she squeaked out, her cheeks burning. "Come to my bedroom please."

God, she was literally sweating everywhere but she couldn't back down now. When the door to her room opened, she hugged herself while bashfully looking down.

"H-Hello, my love. How are you?" She looked up and the sight almost made her laugh.

Her boyfriend—oh how much she loves him—was staring at her with wide eyes and his mouth agape. His cheeks turned a dark shade of red and he couldn't move from his position. Suddenly, he started to stutter and tried to avoid her gaze but somehow he kept looking back. Her eyes wondered down and a twinge of pride filled in her when she saw a small bulge. Of course, she didn't linger there much as she quickly looked up and tried her best not to sit down and cool off. So with a sprung of courage, she walked towards him and hugged him tightly.

"N-Naruto, I know you said you won't pressure me but I couldn't help but be curious about it." She took a step back and looked at him with determination. "So I'm standing here not because you mentioned it but because I want to."

The room was still and she was sure the beating of her heart can be heard. She swallowed and he took a step forward. His arms wrapped around her and she hugged him back, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hinata," he whispered, "thank you." He pushed her back gently and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He kissed her slowly, savoring her lips against his. He grabbed some hair and pulled slightly, making her neck stretch. She closed her eyes as he peppered her neck with open kisses, leaving the occasional bite mark behind. He managed to push her back to her bed and they both fell. He straddled her hips and smiled down at her. Her face was slightly pink and she was breathing hard but my god, that police uniform was just too tight. The top wasn't even zipped up all the way because of her breasts and her nipples were poking through the fabric. His eyes went down and the miniskirt only ended at mid thigh, maybe even less. His cheeks burned when a sudden thought popped into his head.

"Eh…Hina…" He paused and scratched his cheek. "C-Can you maybe order me around?"

"Eh?"

"Like…like role playing, ya know! You'll be the police officer and I'll be your prisoner!" He grinned widely and bashfully looked away. "I don't know. That's what I thought anyway."

"Do I have to be on top?" Her eyes widened.

"No you don't," he reassured quickly. "I can still be in control! What do you think?"

" _Hinata," said Ino, "it's okay to be shy in the bedroom. There's nothing really wrong about it."_

" _But if you want to try something new, try it," added Sakura who gave her a wide smile. "If he doesn't like it or you end up not liking it, then you know for next time."_

" _Having sex with your partner should always be pleasurable and interesting," said Ino. "And if you have some fantasies, try to tell him. But take your time. There shouldn't be any pressure."_

She nodded, remembering the conversation she had with her best friends a few weeks ago. She sat up and kissed him on the lips, surprising him. Her cheeks burned and her heart thundered but she wanted to be in control, for just a bit. She moved and pushed him down, straddling his hips now. She bent down and kissed his neck. He panted and she smiled against his skin. She licked his neck and bit down slightly, enjoying the reaction he was having. She kissed her way down but then she suddenly sneezed.

They both froze and she just couldn't believe she just did that! She immediately moved away and covered her face, mortified that she not only sneezed on him but ruined the mood. She felt her bed squeak and warm hands gently push away her hands from her face. She didn't look up but she felt his gaze, tender and forgiving.

"Hey, babe, there's no need to be so embarrass! Things happen all the time. Hey, Hinata, please look at me."

She looked up and saw the smile he sent her way. His blue eyes reflect the forgiveness that she didn't need to hear but knew that it was there. She nodded slowly and he smiled at her before kissing her.

"Hey…you don't have to be in control now. Just you being in that sexy costume are what I need to get an erection."

"Naruto!" She blushed at how bluntly he said it.

He chuckled and slowly pushed her down the bed.

"Now let me make love to you, Hina."

She gulped and nodded. She moaned and her back arched as he sucked her harden nipples through the fabric. Her vagina pulsed and she bit her lip, stopping her from saying that she wanted him to touch her. To put his dick deep inside her and make her wet. Just the thought made her feel embarrass. Maybe today wasn't the day for her to say such bold statements but someday she'll be able to freely say what she wants in the bedroom. For now, the only thing she can get pass her lips without feeling embarrass was—

"Please, more…Naru…ha…more." She grabbed the back of his head and pushed him down, crashing their lips. She moved down and kissed his Adam's apple, making him moan. Her hand unzipped his pants and grabbed a hold of his erection. Her thumb pressed down on the tip, the pre-cum making it easier to do circles on it. He started to thrust on her hand and god he pushed her panty to the side and pushed a finger in. Her legs parted even more and she started to thrust, crying out his name as they both touched the other. He placed his thumb on her clit and fuck, she was so wet. He moved away and took off his clothes. He put his wet fingers into this mouth and laughed at the embarrass squeak his girlfriend gave off. He seductively tried to take off her panty and costume but failed to do so, eliciting a small laugh from her.

He put on a condom and grabbed her hips, placing her legs on his shoulders. He said her name and pushed his harden dick inside, enjoying the heat surrounding his member. She arched her back and she started to move her hips, wanting him to go deeper. Tears ran down her face and she gripped the sheets as he started to thrust. He grabbed a hold of the headboard and went faster. He was sweating and swearing under his breath. Fuck, she was so tight. But the sudden reminder that she had yet to climax popped into his head.

"Hina…" he whispered, still thrusting into her, "tell me what feels good."

"Eh?" It was hard to think.

"Tell…ngh…me what feels good."

He moved a little and thrust, hitting her from a different angle inside. She cried out his name and gripped the sheets tighter, her heart racing and her legs trembling.

"There…" she managed to say before wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders and bringing him down to her.

He nodded, kissing her sweaty neck, before resuming this thrust in that angle. She didn't know how to feel. It was like a pleasure spreading all over her vagina, making her legs weak and her body heat up. It kept rising—this pleasure—and it made her want more. It made her thrusts lose control and cry out the name of her lover as she reached her peak. She couldn't handle it. She wanted more. She needed more. And finally, as his dick trust into her, she moaned as her vaginal walls tightened around him. She vaguely heard his shout of surprise before hearing him say that he was cumming too. What does he mean by too? And then it hit her. She just climaxed! And god, did it feel _so_ good. Her body sagged as her vagina kept pulsing, her body not wanting her boyfriend to leave just yet.

As he pulled out, she couldn't help but sigh. She didn't care about her sweaty body or the embarrassing noises she made as they had sex. What mattered now was that she was satisfied—fully—by her loving boyfriend.

She saw him grinning widely and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Naruto," she said with a wide smile, "I came!"

"You did, ya know!" He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. "I finally made you cum!"

"You did, huh?" she whispered before kissing his nose. "Thank you."

"Hinata, why do you always say thank you?" He brought her closer and covered them with her blanket. He snuggled up to her and kissed her shoulder, her bare back touching his chest. " _I_ should be thanking _you_."

"Are we going to have to fight about this?" she asked, turning her head to smile at him.

"I rather not. I don't like it when my girlfriend is mad at me."

"Well, this just means we're at a stalemate."

"I think it does." He laughed. "Someone's sleepy."

She yawned and pushed her body closer to him. "I am. Is it alright if I sleep now?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you tend to make love to me over and over again."

He chuckled. "No not today, seeing how the love of my life is sleepy."

She giggled. "Goodnight, Naruto. I love you so much."

"How much?"

"From…the universe and back…a…million times…over." She yawned, her eyes closing.

"Really?" He closed his eyes and repeated what she said in his head.

"A million times, eh?"


	18. A Problem Arises

"How long have you guys been together?"

"Um…A year and five months."

"Really?" asked Sakura, closing the door to the shop and locking it. "It went by fast, huh?"

"Yeah," answered Hinata. She smiled when Ino snuggled up against her. She didn't blame her, it was rather cold outside.

"Alright, so are we going to my house to drink some hot chocolate?" asked Sakura as they all moved towards their parked cars.

"Actually, can I have a rain check?" asked Ino quietly, moving away from Hinata and keeping her head low. "I kind of want to go home."

"Eh?" Sakura put her hand on her cocked hip. "Why? You never say no to chocolate."

"Is something wrong, Ino?" asked Hinata, placing her gloved hand on her friend's shoulder.

With that, Ino looked up and let the tears fall.

"Oh my god Ino what's wrong?" Sakura was by Ino's other side the next second. "Are you in pain? Did…Did Sai do something?"

They both looked at her for a response but when none came, they knew the answer.

"What happened?" asked Hinata, trying to look at Ino's face but she kept looking elsewhere, doing anything to avoid their gazes.

"Do…you guys remember when I said that Sai was going to take me some place in two or three months?"

"Yeah, I kind of remember that," said Sakura.

"Well, he is but he told me to invite you guys."

Sakura gave her a questioning gaze. "You're crying over that?"

"No! It's just…when Sai told me about it I thought he was going to take me somewhere to…I don't know…propose to me…" The last part was said in a whisper, Ino's downcast eyes closing as she finally let out a sob.

Hinata remained silent as her friend cried out her feelings. She knew—as well as Sakura—that out of all of them, Ino was the most romantic and had always thought about marriage. She can still remember the day Ino told them about Sai and how this time he was different. Ino, at first, told them that the sex was amazing and the unexpected visits that led to pleasurable nights wasn't bad too. But as she began to know more about Sai, they watched as she slowly but surely fell in love, and hard. She even told them once that she wouldn't mind marrying Sai.

She shivered and suggested that they go to Sakura's house regardless. After sniffling a bit and realizing how cold it was getting, Ino nodded and the trio set off to Sakura's house. Once arriving, Sakura loudly threw the door open and practically ran to the heater to make the house warmer.

"I don't understand why Sasuke likes the cold," mumbled Sakura as she took off her coat and went to the kitchen to prepare the chocolate.

"It's because I prefer it rather than the heat."

"Hi Sasuke," whispered Hinata as he moved pass her to go to Sakura. He simply nodded and greeted Sakura in a low voice. Hinata averted her eyes as she saw Sakura giggle and Sasuke giving his girlfriend a small smile.

As she walked to the living room to comfort Ino some more, Hinata couldn't help but think how intimate Sakura and Sasuke are—despite the lack of physical affection. While she has seen many couples kiss in public, the way her best friend and her boyfriend interact are meant for their eyes to see only. Hinata will always feel embarrass if she stared too long.

She settled beside Ino who had her hands on her knees, staring at them with sad and heavy eyes. It broke Hinata's heart to see her best friend in such a state. Usually Ino would put music on by now while gossiping about the neighborhood's latest scandal. But her usual upbeat personality was gone and in its place was a depressed young woman who cracks so easily if hurt by the ones she loves the most. And the one who hurt her was Sai. While Hinata tended to be calm and kind in almost every situation, there was no excuse when it comes to the ones close to her. In this case, she was rather annoyed with Sai; _however_ she found the whole thing rather odd if she really thought about it. Sai was someone who did lack social skills but if he really didn't want to be with Ino, he would have said so a long time ago. What if Ino is the one who is over exaggerating?

"Ino," spoke Hinata softly while placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "How about we just go with you and Sai and see what happens from there?"

"Where?" asked Sasuke as he took a sip of the freshly made hot chocolate.

"Ino?" asked Sakura, needing no more words to ask permission to discuss her situation.

Ino nodded and said in a shaky voice, "Maybe Sasuke can add a bit of his opinion."

"You see," started Sakura as she went to the living room to give Hinata and Ino their cups of hot chocolate, "Sai, Ino's boyfriend, invited all of us somewhere and Ino's like this because she thought Sai was going to propose."

"How do you know he's not?" questioned Sasuke as he sat on the couch adjacent to the other couch.

"Well…" Ino sniffed and placed her cup on the coffee table. "He wouldn't have told me to invite you guys if he was."

"You're probably seeing it differently than he is."

"Eh?" All three of them gave him a questioning look.

He sighed and blew on his cup before taking a sip. "How do you see Sai proposing to you?"

Ino played with her fingers before blushing. "Well…I imagine Sai taking me somewhere private and proposing to me under the night sky since I find that romantic."

"Maybe Sai pictures it differently from yours. You can't really blame him if he does."

"Maybe…" added Hinata quietly as she gripped the handle of her cup, "it's because he can't really read the atmosphere right. Have you told him how you want to be proposed?"

"No," said Ino bashfully, "because what if I scare him?"

"Wasn't he raise as an orphan?" asked Sakura, placing her hand on Ino's shoulder.

"Yeah…but why would he ask you guys to go?"

"That's a good question," pondered Hinata as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"How about this," said Sakura, determinedly. "We go and take our boyfriends?"

"What?" asked Sasuke quietly in disbelief.

"Yeah, that way if he is going to do something regarding you, he has Sasuke or Naruto to ask."

"If he's not so shy to start with," mumbled Ino.

"I doubt it. I mean…when he first met Sasuke…"

"I refuse to go." Sasuke stood up and walked to the kitchen, placing his cup on the sink. He went to the bedroom and closed the door.

Sakura sighed as she stood up. "Ino, ask him when and where and I promise we'll be there."

"Yes and we promise we'll be there for you in case if anything happens," added Hinata as she squeezed Ino's hand.

Ino smiled, her chest feeling heavy with all the love poured on her by her amazing friends. She laughed, feeling blessed. She stopped and suddenly frowned. "What about Sasuke?"

"Oh, you leave that to me," said Sakura, smirking as her green eyes blazed with a fire they both knew so well.

"I'll ask Naruto too. I'm sure he'll love a break from his work and school."

"You guys are the best! Thank you so much! I don't feel like shit anymore. Thank you!"

"If you really want to thank us, how about some free lunch tomorrow?"

They all laughed, the atmosphere feeling lighter and Ino feeling hopeful that maybe Sai won't leave her after all.

* * *

Her loins ached from the intense orgasm she just experienced. Naruto, who was beside her, cuddled close to her, kissing her shoulder and then her cheek.

"You're so beautiful, Hinata," he whispered as he played with a strand of her hair.

"I think you're beautiful too, Naruto," she whispered shyly, averting her eyes when his blue but intense eyes gazed at her.

"I love it when you get so shy. But you're not so bashful when I'm fucking you hard, ya know."

She covered her face and he laughed, knowing quite well how his vulgar words affect her. He's not used to saying such language but he found out that talking dirty to his girlfriend can be an exception. He can't help but tease her every time they finish making love. Now that he noticed, she's been keeping up with him more often than not.

He brought her closer and placed his fingers on her stomach, trailing lower as he teased her down below. She was already wet and hot. He let the tips of his fingers run over her lips before abruptly thrusting a finger in. She arched, spreading her legs involuntarily as she bit her lip. They just finished making love and yet Naruto was ready for another round. It shouldn't really surprise her considering her boyfriend had bounds of energy.

He twirled her harden nipple with is finger before lowering his head and engulfed it, swirling his hot and wet tongue on the tip. She started to feel a pleasurable pressure and couldn't help her hips rocking wildly against his fingers. She pushed his head down lower, making him suck most of her breast. God, sometimes he can be gentle. His touches would be feather-like, careful not to leave any bruises. Sometime he can be rough, taking her from behind while he moaned out her name as if he wanted the whole world to hear. Sometimes he can be so shy that he'll stare at her—blushes and all—as she rode him throughout the night.

He was something _incredible_ that not only did he bring out a burning pleasure only he knew how but he also made her feel loved so much that it brought tears in her eyes. She was given a chance to love this man, who if he left now she wouldn't know what to do. A life without him seemed pointless that it was almost scary how much she depended on him involuntarily.

It felt great knowing that she was loved too.

He pulled his fingers out, soaking wet, and put a condom on his harden dick. He hooked her leg on his shoulder and thrust in, enjoying the tightness that surrounded his dick immediately. She was still incredibly tight—to boost, she was small too—that he felt a wave of pleasurable pain.

"You okay, babe?"

"Y-Yeah…" God she was moaning. "Go slow at first…please…"

"Your wish is my command, my love," he whispered before rocking his hips slow, purposely not going deep.

When she started to whither and moaning out his name, he went faster and harder, angling his hips so he can go deeper. He didn't care that the bed started to move or that his moans were getting louder, it felt so _fucking_ good right now that he wanted to cum inside of her. Make her his. Bite every part of her skin so the world would know she was his.

Hinata started to touch herself, learning that she needed a bit more stimulation in order to reach her peak. She tugged on her nipple while her other hand found her clit, rotating it around. The sensations she was feeling doubled and tears ran down her face. It felt so _good_ that she knew that she was going to cum soon.

With her other hand, she gripped the pillow below her head and looked at Naruto. His eyes were hazy with lust and need for her but they were staring intensely at her face, looking at her as if he was memorizing every little facial expression she made. She tightened her legs around him and finally came, arching her back and crying out her lover's name.

He felt her tightened around him and he cursed, Hinata's name leaving his lips as his hips kept rocking. When the height finally left him, he carefully took his dick out and threw away the condom. He snuggled close to her, throwing the blankets over their sweaty bodies.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

He closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away, my love."

"Ino's boyfriend…he invited all of us to go somewhere."

"Really?" He cocked his eyebrow. "Why?"

"We don't really know but whatever it is, I'm positive it has to do something with their relationship."

"Do you think he's going to break up with her?"

"We don't really know. You see, Sai can be a bit slow when it comes to being social. So we don't know if he's going to break up with her…or propose."

"Mm…" He closed his eyes. "When and where are we going?"

"Ino has yet to text me but when she does, I'll tell you right away."

"Yup! That way I can save money beforehand."

"Thank you, I appreciate it, Naruto."

"Babe, no need to say thank you. Whatever you think is important, is important to me too. I'll be there for you anytime."

She kissed him, trying to pour all of her feelings into a simple action.

"I hope we can stay like this forever," she whispered, closing her eyes as she felt her energy drift off.

"We will, I promise," he said as he kissed her forehead and joining her in sleep.

* * *

 **To: The Best Cutest Friend Ever(;**

 **From: Ino Is The Best**

So Sai said that he originally wanted to take just u and sakura but it's fine if your boyfriends come too. He said it'll be in three weeks and we're going to a resort up in the mountains.

 **To: Ino Is The Best**

 **From: The Best Cutest Friend Ever(;**

That resort you wanted to go to for a while?

 **To: The Best Cutest Friend Ever(;**

 **From: Ino Is The Best**

Yeah…I hope everything turns out well.

 **To: Ino Is The Best**

 **From: The Best Cutest Friend Ever(;**

Everything will turn out great, Ino. I promise. I'm going to tell Naruto then. Thank you!

* * *

But despite the hopeful message she sent to Ino, she can't help but feel worried that maybe it won't turn out so great.

Love does always have an extraordinary way of starting and ending things, right?


	19. Winter Resort

"Mother, I'm just calling to tell you I won't be home for a week." Hinata placed her cell phone on her shoulder and pressed her ear against it. She zipped her small luggage and grabbed her cell phone once again.

"Why?" asked Natsu.

"Well, remember Ino?" Her mother hummed. "Well her boyfriend invited all of us to go to a resort for a week."

"Is he paying?"

"Oh no. That'll be too much. Naruto and I decided to pay for ourselves so everyone is doing it too."

"Naruto is going?"

"Yes and so is Sakura's boyfriend."

"It'll be like three dates!"

Hinata laughed and checked if she had everything ready. "Yes. So I'm just calling before I head out."

"You packed everything already?"

"Yes. Naruto should be arriving here any minute now." Suddenly she heard coughing in the back ground. "Who's that?"

"It's your dad. Hold up." She heard silence on the other end and she began to worry. Her father has a history of getting sick easily. Last time he collapsed when he had the flu and had to be in the hospital for weeks. But that was before they got into a fight, ages ago. It can't happen again if he's taking care of himself.

"He's alright. I just gave him his medicine." Her mom suddenly sounded tired and she was about to ask if everything was okay when she heard the sound of her boyfriend's car park outside

"Mother, I'm going to text Hanabi the phone number of the resort so you can call me if anything happens."

"Hina, baby, don't worry. Enjoy your trip. I appreciate you calling."

"Thank you. And remember to tell Hanabi and father to take care and I miss them much."

"I will. Be careful. Bye!"

"Bye," whispered Hinata and then hung up. She couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

The door to her studio opened and she heard her boyfriend run towards her room. She immediately braced herself as he opened the door and charged towards her. He hugged her and lifted her up, making her laugh and she placed her hands on his shoulders. Slowly he placed her back down and kissed her on the lips, keeping his hands on her hips.

"You're so beautiful." He gave her a wide smile and kissed her nose. "You're ready?"

"Yes. I just need to put on my jacket." She looked at his attire and couldn't help but smile softly. "I love your jacket and scarf."

"I know, right?" He placed his hands on his hips and gave her a wide smile. His jacket was a blinding orange and he was wearing the red scarf she bought him. "Don't I look handsome?"

"Yes, very," she laughed as she put on her jacket.

Her boyfriend grabbed her bag and told her he'll be waiting outside. She followed close and locked her door. But once again she felt something was wrong.

"Hinata, I want to get there before your friends!" He gave her a thumbs up when she turned around and he got into the car. She shook her head and got into the passenger seat.

She was going to enjoy this little vacation the best she can.

* * *

Snow was something Naruto was not used to. He was used to the town's usual weather that consisted of warm sunlight and sometimes cold breezes. So when he parked outside of the resort and got out and nearly slipped, he knew that he was in a different world. Not that he wasn't fascinated. Of course he was. He never touched _or_ seen snow his entire life. That's why he was really excited when Hinata told him about it.

But he didn't expect to be humiliated so quickly.

Aside from that, he did manage to beat his girlfriend's friends and they were now waiting in the lobby for Ino and her boyfriend to arrive. Hinata told him that Sai, Ino's boyfriend, has the reservation to the rooms. She started telling him how Sai can sometimes be blunt and can't read the atmosphere right. He's a bit different, she said, but I hope you'll get along.

"Of course!" he responded as he hugged her closer. "Wouldn't that be cool if I become best friends with your best friends' boyfriends?"

She nodded and said, "Yes but you don't have to if you don't want to."

He shrugged and kissed her. "I need more friends. Sometimes Kiba can be a pain in the ass, ya know?'

She laughed and he couldn't help but think how beautiful it sounded.

"Hinata!" They looked towards the door and Ino stood there with a wide smile. She ran towards them and his girlfriend barely stood up when the blonde collided against her. Ino began to babble about their car trip and Naruto stood up, awkwardly waiting to be greeted.

"Ah, Naruto, didn't see you there." Ino gave him a wide smile and waved at him. "How'd you get here so fast?"

"Determination!" He gave her a grin and a thumbs up. "I wanted to beat you guys."

"Well you did beat us. I'm going to see where Sai is. He might be taking out the luggage from the car." Ino turned and left outside and Naruto sighed.

"She seems really happy, doesn't she?" He turned to see Hinata frowning. "What's wrong, babe?" He was in front of her and gave her a concerning look.

"Ino…doesn't seem herself," she whispered.

"Really?" Naruto turned to look at the doors and back at her. "She was smiling and stuff."

"Yes but she's just masking her true feelings." She couldn't possible tell him about her situation. After all, whatever Ino told Sakura and herself was meant to be kept between them.

He was about to ask to elaborate when Ino appeared once again with a man behind her. He had pale skin with black hair and eyes that stood out. He was pulling two luggage's and wore a black jacket. Ino and Sai, he assumed, stood in front of them. Sai let go of the luggage's and extended his hand.

He smiled, almost forcefully it seemed, and said, "You must be Hinata's boyfriend. Unless you're not and you're her lover?"

Immediately Ino slapped Sai on the shoulder and scolded, "Sai, that _is_ Hinata's boyfriend. She'll never do that and you know it."

"You're right, my apologies, Hinata." He bowed and Naruto watched as his girlfriend gave Sai a small smile.

"It's no problem, Sai."

"I also apologize to you," Sai said, this time directing it towards Naruto. "I am Sai, Ino's boyfriend."

"I'm Naruto." He shook his hand and grinned. "Hinata's boyfriend, not lover."

Sai gave him a smile and told them he'll check them in. Once he left with the luggages and Ino, Naruto looked at his girlfriend and gave her an awkward smile.

"He seems…cool?"

"Remember how I told you he might be a bit awkward about reading the situation?" She gave him a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry. But I hope you'll get used to it. Sai…has a reason why he's like that. It's a habit that Ino's been trying to help him with."

Sai waved them over and Ino gave them a wide smile as she interlocked her hand with her boyfriend.

"So she's trying to change him?" whispered Naruto as they followed behind the couple.

"Oh no." Hinata shook her head. "Sai asked for her help. He wants to be more socially acceptable. Sometimes even he notices the mistakes he makes though it's not on purpose."

Naruto nodded and they both stopped walking when Sai and Ino stopped in front of a door.

"Good thing I reserved three bedrooms. This resort gets busy during this time." Sai smiled at them and pointed to the door next to theirs. "This one will be yours and the one next to it will be Sakura and Sasuke's." He tossed Naruto the card and he caught it.

"Where are they?" asked Hinata, directing it towards Ino.

"They said they'll get here in an hour and that was before we got into the mountains. You know how reception is here." Ino sighed and took out her phone, cocking her hip and waving her cell phone dramatically. "I won't be using this thing the whole week we're here."

"But you'll be with me," said Sai, giving Ino a closed eye smile. "Isn't that enough?"

Ino blushed and hurriedly put away her phone. "Y-Yeah. I love spending time with you."

Sai opened his eyes and nodded at Naruto and Hinata. "We're going to unpack and rest. We drove a long way here. Goodbye."

Ino gave them a small smile and the couple disappeared into their room.

Naruto jumped slightly when he felt his girlfriend grab his hand and pulled him towards their room. She had a smile on her face and her cheeks were rosy.

"Let's settle into our room so we can go outside and play in the snow!" It sounded childish but to him, he liked this side of her.

"Yeah!" How can he say no to that?

* * *

Naruto was lying on the bed playing with Hinata's hair when the resort's phone began to ring. It was nighttime and the whole resort was quiet with no activity. But the young couple couldn't find sleep. So they've been talking for hours. To some, it seemed as a waste of time. But to them, it gave them the chance to learn more about the other. It was interesting how in a year or so, they managed to grasp what their partner's past life was like. Little by little, they're becoming part of their personal life. It's also a bonus that they get to hear each other's voice.

She stretched and grabbed the phone that was on the nightstand. Naruto poked her playfully on the side and she giggled and pushed his hand away as she answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hinata? I'm just calling to say that Sakura and Sasuke won't make it till tomorrow morning. Something about Sakura's car breaking down and having to fix something real quick and then there was _traffic_."

"Are they okay?" Naruto scooted closer.

"Yeah. She just wanted to call and tell me that so you won't worry."

Hinata smiled. "I'm sure you were worried too."

"Maybe." Ino paused. "Tomorrow, can we hang out? Just us…girls?" She whispered the last part.

"Oh." Hinata turned to look at her boyfriend who, in turn, gave her a questioning look. "Y-Yes. And our boyfriend's…?"

"Well Sai and Sasuke already know each other so this will be the perfect time so all _three_ of them can get to know each other _better_."

Hinata knew that that was just an excuse. All day Ino had a forced smile and she wasn't her normal self. She knew that the situation with Sai was bringing her down. How would this vacation end for them? What would Sai do? What _is_ his purpose for coming here? The least Hinata can do now was to be there for Ino and support her the best she can.

"Of course. I'll tell Naruto." He poked her side again. "Does Sakura know?"

"No but we can always surprise her tomorrow." Hinata smiled. "Well Sai wants to go to sleep. Goodnight Hinata!"

"Goodnight Ino."

"Oh and Hinata?"

Hinata hummed in response.

"Thank you. You're the best."

Hinata smiled. "Thank you. Bye Ino."

"Bye!"

Once she clicked, Naruto pushed her down and grabbed the phone, placing it on the nightstand.

"So what did you want to tell me?" He kissed her lips.

"Can you hang out with Sai and Sasuke, Sakura's boyfriend, tomorrow?"

He hummed and lowered his head. He kissed her neck for a few seconds before kissing her cheek. "Anything for you, my love." He kissed her ear and smiled when he felt her shiver. "It'll give me the perfect opportunity to make some friends."

"Yes, it will," she whispered breathlessly. She gave him that _look_. That one that said a million words. That she wanted him in between the sheets, dominating her, and filling her in with his dick.

He felt his cheeks burn and scrambled off the bed and towards his luggage. He took out a condom and gave her a wide smile when her eyes widened.

"I came prepared, ya know. I can make love to you a million times now."

He jumped on the bed and she laughed. He silenced her with a sweet but passionate kiss. Their moans were kept as quiet as they can get it.

She decided then that this little vacation was a good decision to go to after all.


	20. Winter Resort: Who's The Best Boyfriend?

"I really don't like this."

"Come one, Sasuke. Don't be such a downer." She jokingly hit his shoulder. "You… _get along_ with Sai. Plus you haven't even met Naruto!"

"I don't get along with Sai." Sasuke kept looking forward, dreading the resort that's rapidly approaching. "Naruto is Hinata's boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah." Sakura smiled and looked out the window. Seeing the scenery change from greens and buildings to mountains and snow brought a sense of peace and relaxation within her. "She's really happy. I think this is the one." He remained quiet so she kept going. "You know how she's dated so many men I seriously thought that no one will be good enough for her. But then Uzumaki came along and swept her off her feet. He's so nice to her." She looked at him. "I'm sure that Naruto will help Sai and you get along just well."

"I don't like Sai." He sighed the moment he saw the resort. He parked the car and looked at his girlfriend. "I don't want to hang out with Sai or Naruto. I want to go to the room and sleep."

"Look here, Uchiha." She glared at him as she opened the door, letting in all the cold air into the warm car. "Every time I come back from traveling for my work, you immediately jump my bones and don't stop till next morning. You don't hear me complaining. So if you love me, you'll do this."

The couple stared each other off before he sighed and opened his door.

"Fine but I'm going to keep you up all night." And without even a glance back, shut the door behind him and opened the truck. She blushed heavily, cursing under her breath how easily he can make her flush.

* * *

"Naruto, this is Sasuke." Hinata nervously stood beside her boyfriend as she introduced him to Sakura's boyfriend. She knew Sasuke for a long time and knew that the young man can be a little too blunt and rude without him noticing. She also knew her boyfriend very well and Naruto tended to explode sometimes because of his short patience.

"Hi, Sasuke." Naruto smiled widely and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you."

The young man before him glanced at his hand before looking to the side. "Hi." Sakura elbowed Sasuke making him gasp out in pain. With reluctance, Sasuke shook his hand.

"And of course you both know Sai," said Ino with a smile, pushing her own boyfriend closer to the other males. "Well now that everyone is acquainted we will be leaving now. Bye!"

With that, all their girlfriends left and left their boyfriends standing awkwardly in the lobby.

"I'm going to my room," said Sasuke emotionlessly, walking towards the elevator.

"Wait," Naruto pouted and motioned around the lobby, "aren't we supposed to hang out?"

Sasuke paused and turned around. "They don't have to know we did." He resumed walking.

"Eh." Naruto closed his eyes, trying not to agree with Sasuke's idea. It was tempting but Hinata seemed so happy at the idea that he'll become closer to her best friend's boyfriends. "I'll tell Sakura."

Sasuke stopped walking and slowly turned around. "What are you, twelve?"

"No." Naruto smiled widely. "But I'm not going to deal with this shit alone."

Sasuke glared at him menacingly. "I don't want to hang out with you guys."

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Because he doesn't like me," responded Sai causally, giving them a smile. "Am I right?"

Sasuke said nothing but he didn't move from his spot.

"Look I know we all probably want to be with our girlfriends right now," began Naruto, moving towards Sasuke and Sai followed close behind, "but they wanted us to hang out. We should do that for them. Plus I think they wanted to be alone."

Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "We should do that for them. It's the least we can do."

Sasuke stared hard before shrugging off Naruto's hand.

"Okay."

Naruto then looked around the lobby and snapped his fingers. "I heard there's a game room!"

"I don't play video game," responded Sasuke coldly.

"I'm not so good at them," said Sai. "But I love to paint."

"Maybe we can find a painting room?"

"No. I don't want to paint."

"What do you want to do, Sasuke?"

"Nothing."

Naruto finally snapped and hit Sasuke roughly on the shoulder by accident. "What the fuck do you want to do then?"

Sasuke tensed and glared at Naruto. "You just hit me."

"It was by accident, boring Sasuke." Naruto stuck out his tongue.

"I believe you should start running, Naruto," said Sai, moving slightly away while keeping his smile up.

"Why? What's this old man going to do?" That's when Naruto felt it. Bloodlust.

"Oh shi—"

Naruto sprinted down the hallway, Sasuke following close behind. Sai apologized to anyone they bumped into.

* * *

"At the end we decided to ski," said Sai, laughing nervously as the other two fully grown men stared each other off.

"I bet I can make it to the bottom faster than you," said Naruto with a wide smirk. He quickly learned that Sasuke was the competitive type and hated losing. Unfortunately while trying to rile up Sasuke into doing the many activities they did the past hour, Naruto also got caught up in his own plan.

"I will beat you," said Sasuke, adjusting his googles. But in the back of his mind, he had no idea how to ski.

"No, I'll beat you," responded Naruto, moving slightly forward. In the same time, Naruto thought the same. How the fuck do you ski?

"How about this," said Sai, wanting to throw his own two cents. "Whoever makes it at the bottom first means they're the best boyfriend out of all three of us." Sai moved slightly forward too. "I will participate in this because it shows that competition is good to bond. I read it in a book once."

"That doesn't make sense," commented Sasuke, ignoring the cry of a child who fell on the snow in his far left.

"Oh it does." Naruto smiled at both men. "Whoever makes it at the bottom is the best boyfriend. Go!" With that, Naruto slides down the big hill, yelling out curse words as he nearly collided against another person.

"I hate him," whispered Sasuke but followed soon after.

Sai lingered on the top, looking at the two men going down the hill. He suddenly thought of Ino and he smiled warmly—a genuine smile that made a few woman swoon on the side—and couldn't wait to see her.

He pushed himself gently and joined in on the race to become the best boyfriend.

* * *

"I can't believe I let you convince us to get into the sauna," moaned Sakura, putting her head back. "I'm so sweaty."

"It's good to be in here. It's so cold out there." Ino closed her eyes in bliss. "I'm so comfortable."

"Y-Yes, me too," whispered Hinata, trying her best to keep her towel from slipping.

"Hinata don't worry," said Sakura, opening one eye to look at her friend. "They gave us our own sauna since they have like six."

"Seven," corrected Ino, looking like she's about to fall asleep.

"Hey before you fall asleep," Sakura kicked Ino hard, "tell us what's wrong. How're you feeling? Has Sai…said anything?"

Hinata also looked at her friend and watched as Ino slowly opened her eyes and stretched.

"He's been…more distant." Ino raised a hand before any of them can respond. "But I see confliction in his eyes. The way he moves…he's always tense. And he keeps his bag away from me."

"That's weird," commented Sakura, cupping her chin in thought. "Why would he be tense? Aren't we in vacation?"

"I don't know," groaned Ino, leaning back. "But I know he's not going to propose."

"You don't know that," said Hinata gently. "I'm sure he doesn't want to break up with you. He wouldn't have spent all this money just for that."

"Oh I feel like he would," responded Ino. "To soothe out the pain. I don't know. Sai can be a bit hard to read."

"That's why you talk to him, pig." Sakura and Ino glared at each other before Sakura sighed. "Why don't you just ask him? You're always upfront about things."

"Not with him. I don't want to scare him." Ino closed her eyes, reminiscing about her times with Sai. "I love him so much. He makes me happy. He makes me feel like I'm the best damn thing the world has ever seen. I wouldn't risk anything to push him away."

Hinata laid her hand on Ino's shoulder and gave her a small smile. "I believe that everyone has that feeling. I feel that too when I'm with Naruto. I'm afraid that if I say something he might not like he'll leave me. This feeling that any little thing I do that might upset him haunts me. I don't want him to leave. What if he doesn't like what I do? But then I thought about it and I realized just how ridicules I sounded. If he truly loved him, he'll oversee my irrational thoughts and ideas and he'll talk to me. He'll never leave me because I bring up marriage in curiosity. He'll want to talk to me about it. He'll tell me what he thinks because that's what important in a relationship."

"Communication, Ino," continued Sakura, leaning forward. "Also knowing where you guys stand in the relationship."

"I know but I'm just scared," admitted Ino and feeling a few tears roll down her cheeks. "I really do love him, guys. I don't want him to leave." Hinata and Sakura were by her side the next second.

"I'm sure he loves you back," said Hinata.

"Just wait, Ino. I know you can be impatient but just wait," added Sakura. "You'll be fine."

"You guys are amazing, you know that?" Ino sniffled and sighed. "I love you guys to death."

"Us too," said Hinata.

"But now I'm moving away because your sweat is collecting with mine." Sakura sat back on her original spot.

Ino sat in silence, what her friends said replaying in her head.

She hopes that they're right. She loves Sai so much that sometimes it moves her to tears.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Sakura massaged her temples then pointed at the three men accusingly. "You guys decided to ski down a hill despite having no experience because you wanted to prove who the best boyfriend was?"

"You bet it." Naruto winked at Hinata who blushed. The three young men were currently in Sakura and Sasuke's room. After they came back bruised from their falls, Sakura rushed them all in their room. Since she carries a first aid kit with her all the time, she began to pass the bandages to her friends so they can heal their boyfriends.

"I won," said Sasuke and winced when Sakura slapped his shoulder.

"You guys look horrible," commented Ino, caressing Sai's cheek. "Are you sure you're not hurting anywhere else?"

He shook his head and smiled at her. "I'm okay, Ino. Thank you. It was dumb of me to tell them about my idea. However I do have to argue that _I'm_ the best boyfriend."

"You came in last!" accused Naruto, standing up and pointing at Sai. "How can you say you're the best boyfriend out of all of us?"

"I didn't sustain many injuries." Sai smiled and turned to look at Ino. "So my beautiful girlfriend isn't as worried as yours."

Naruto opened his mouth to argue but found that Sai was right. He pouted and sat on the bed. He looked at Hinata and grabbed her hands tenderly. "I'm sorry I made you worry."

"It's fine." Hinata smiled gently and kissed his nose. "At least you're not _that_ injured."

Sasuke stared at Sakura who simply crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not forgiving you. You have a lot of scratches and burns." Sakura looked at the other two couples. "I think it's time to call it a night."

Wordlessly, both couples left. Before leaving, both Naruto and Sai patted Sasuke's shoulder who simply glared at them.

"He's dead meat," whispered Ino as they closed the door.

"What happened to the sex you owe me?" asked Sakura, poking her boyfriend's bruised shoulder.

He winced and shrugged. "I can't. Like you said, I'm in pain."

"Oh?" She cocked her brow and took off her blouse, throwing it on the floor. "I'm going to take a shower then." With confidence, she shimmed out of her pants and swayed her hips as she walked to the bathroom. She opened the door and looked back at him. She smiled widely at his shock expression and then unclipped her bra. "I'm locking the door by the way." With that, she went inside and slammed the door.

He groaned and collapsed on the bed, wincing when his shoulder moved too quickly. He heard the shower turn on and he smiled.

"She forgot her towel."

* * *

He thrust into her, the feeling of warmth and wetness surrounding his senses making him moan. But he bit his lip in fear that Hinata's friends will hear them having sex. At first he believed he was going to be able to control himself but she suddenly came onto _him_ and how can he deny her that? She kissed him with a passion that threw him off guard but nonetheless didn't complain. So now here they were. He had his dick deep into her and she was arching her back while covering her mouth with her hand.

"God, Hinata, you're so tight," he rasped out as his hips began to move quicker. "Fuck…we have to be quiet."

She nodded her head and tried her best to muffle her moans but it was becoming futile with every thrust of his hips. He was making her feel a million things within that moment. She was aching for a release and she felt it close. Her legs pulled him closer and she gripped his shoulders when his lips kissed her pulsing point on her neck. She finally came and felt as his hips began to slow down before he pulled out carefully. She swallowed and watched as he threw away the condom and crawled back into bed.

This was the best part. Where he wrapped them in the blankets and he kissed her shoulder as he pulled her closer. He'll stare into her eyes and blush when he realized that he did, admitting that he couldn't help but look. It felt so intimate. It was something that made her feel closer to him and she loved every second of it. Feeling his body so close to hers and talking quietly about anything and everything was something she looked forward to. And it doesn't just happen after sex. When he drops by to visit her, he'll bring up his passion of planting while the cook together. Or when she helps him clean his apartment for the night and she begins to tell him about how stressful her classes can be. They always find time to talk—to become closer—and she loves it.

"Hinata," he paused and then kissed her nose, "don't get sick."

She smiled and cuddled closer to him. "I won't. Don't get sick either."

"I won't. I'm a strong man." He chuckled and wrapped his legs around her. "When we were doing that contest today, I kept thinking that I needed to win to prove that I was the best boyfriend. But then I realized that you wouldn't care if I won or not. You wouldn't care if I was the dumbest person on earth or if I had an extra ear."

"An extra ear?" She laughed and he joined her soon after.

"You wouldn't care at all because that's who you are. I love that about you." He kissed her and felt her smile against his lips.

"I think I'll draw the line with the extra ear."

"Hinata!" he whined but watched as she began to giggle.

"I'm just kidding. I wouldn't mind at all. You're still you." With that, she settled her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "I'm so tired. I'm going to sleep, okay? Goodnight."

"Goodnight, babe." He kissed her forehead and relaxed, pulling her closer.

"Oh, by the way my love," he perked up, "you are the best boyfriend ever."

He smiled widely—his cheeks began to hurt—and he kissed her head. "I know."


	21. Winter Resort: Missing

"Attention guests, due to the unexpected rise of snow and wind, we advise to not go outside until further notice. The ski department is closed. Once again, due to an unexpected rise of snow and wind we advice to not go outside. Thank you for your understanding."

"Really?" Naruto stabbed his bacon angrily. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"You can always have sex with Hinata," suggested Sai, smiling widely. "Unless you don't have a dick?"

"Sai!" scolded Ino, turning bright red. "H-Hinata, I'm so sorry!"

Hinata, who froze immediately once hearing Sai's suggestion, shook her head and smiled bashfully, her cheeks burning from embarrassment. "I-It's fine, Ino. I'm sure Sai didn't mean it…in a bad way."

"Oh?" Sai leaned back on his seat in thought. "Was I being too inappropriate?"

"Yes," responded Naruto, the tips of his ears red.

"I apologize." Everyone in the table stopped chatting but it was Ino who reacted first. She grabbed hold of his hand and smiled brightly.

"At least you realized your mistake. Now you won't do it again."

He smiled tenderly at her and squeezed her hand back. "Thank you."

They all heard squealing and turned to look at a young couple. A young woman was smiling widely on one knee as she showed her girlfriend the ring box. With a loud, "Yes!" the woman kneeling stood up and kissed her girlfriend in delight. They glowed in happiness.

"Wow, that's so nice," commented Sakura, looking back at her empty plate. "It's so hard to propose. Especially in front of an audience."

"But it must feel amazing," sighed out Ino, glancing at Sai. Her boyfriend in question kept staring at the newly engaged couple. "What are you thinking about, hun?"

"I wouldn't want to propose like that." The table fell silent. Ino laughed nervously and scooted her chair closer to him.

"Oh? Why?"

"It's a waste of time." He shrugged and turned to look at her. "Why would you propose in front of an audience? What if the person in question rejects you?"

"But you'll take the chance if you knew she was going to say yes," said Naruto. "I think making a big show about it is great. You get to show everyone that you just got engaged to someone you really love."

"Don't…don't you want to get married?" asked Sakura carefully, glancing at Ino.

Sai did not respond. He simply bowed his head and shrugged.

"Hun…wouldn't you want to propose?" asked Ino this time, desperation creeping into her voice.

Once again, Sai avoided eye contact. "I…don't know."

"So this is what we are, huh?" Ino stood up abruptly and bit her lip. Her eyes tear up and hit Sai's shoulder. "I thought you loved me!"

"Ino—" Hinata stood up as well, trying to consult her friend.

"No! He just said he wouldn't marry me!"

"I didn't say—" But Ino ran off before Sai can finish his sentence.

"I didn't say that." He turned to look at his girlfriend's friends. "Why would she…why is she so upset?"

"Ino's tempered," said Sakura, sighing as she massaged her temple.

Hinata remained standing, looking on worriedly where her friend ran off to.

"Hinata?" asked Naruto in concern, grabbing her hand.

She snapped out of her daze and looked back at her boyfriend and friends. "I'm going after her. Sakura, can…you help Sai?"

That's when they realized the young man was staring at the table looking lost. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," said Naruto immediately, feeling the need to help. "Okay Hinata. We'll take in charge from here." He knows very little of Sai and Ino's situation but with the help of Sakura and Sasuke, he was sure that they can clear this mess up.

"Thank you." With that, Hinata dashed off after her friend.

* * *

"I'm so stupid!" sobbed Ino, wiping away her tears with her gloved hands. She snuggled closer to her scarf and looked onto the bright but cloudy night. Usually up in the mountains anyone can see the stars clearly. But due to an unexpected snow storm a few miles away—she overheard a few of the workers talking about it—the ominous clouds now blocked her view of the night sky. This was supposed to be a fun vacation. She thought that this vacation will end with her heart broken or overjoyed. But she screwed it up. She didn't want to push Sai into marriage or bring up the question. She was being too overdramatic about the whole situation which resulted in her yelling at her boyfriend. And her poor love must be so confused. He didn't do anything wrong! But to hear those words broke her heart.

What did he mean that he didn't want to propose? Did that mean that at some point in the future he was going to break up with her? Or does he not believe in marriage? It was true that they talked about everything—mostly it was her—but she was always afraid to bring up the subject of marriage. What if he didn't want to marry? The best choice would be to leave him because _she_ believes in marriage and wants to marry sooner or later. But the problem is that she loves him so much that she was afraid of what his response would be.

What does she do now? Would it be right to go back and apologize for the outburst?

"Ino!" She turned around and her eyes widened when she saw Hinata. She closed the door the best she can and shivered when the cold air hit her. Even though she's wearing two jackets, a beanie, and a scarf the wind still managed to bite her cold.

She had an idea that Ino will be outside since her friend always found the night sky to be relaxing. But as Hinata looked at the sky and saw nothing but clouds, she knew that Ino was over thinking.

"You shouldn't be out here, Hinata." Ino sighed when her friend stood beside her. "It's cold. You might get sick."

"It's the same for you." Hinata smiled and looked at the frozen field before her. The patio had a great view of the mountain. Unfortunately the resort is located on a hill and if one were to peer beyond the railings they'll see that it leads down to a steep slope where eventually one will tumble into the forest next to the resort.

"You knew I was going to be out here." She couldn't help but smile.

"I can still remember when you ran away from home. Sakura and I managed to find you on my rooftop since it had the perfect view of the night sky."

"You always remember the little things."

"If it concerns my friends, of course I will." She turned to look at her friend. "I feel like Sai didn't mean to say what he did." Ino remained silent so Hinata continued. "He was going to say something before you left."

"Really?" She turned to look at her wide eyed. "What was it?"

"He said, 'I didn't say that,' when you told him that he wasn't going to marry you."

She turned to look at the forest below them. She walked towards the railings and leaned against it. She closed her eyes as she felt the cold wind hit her cheeks. But slowly she felt a few tears roll down her cheeks and onto her gloved hands.

"I was so stupid!"

"No, you weren't." Hinata was by her side. She placed her head on her shoulder. "You weren't being stupid. You did over react but that's something that can be fixed."

"You think so?"

"Yes. Sai will never leave you. I believe he understands you more than Sakura and I combined. He was just in shock that you left so abruptly."

"Yeah. You know how hot-headed I get sometimes." She turned to hug her tightly. "Hinata, you're the best."

Hinata hugged her back. "Thank you."

Suddenly a hard gust of wind hit them full force and Ino smiled sheepishly at Hinata.

"Let's go back inside. I need to do some apologizing."

Seeing Ino smile made Hinata feel slightly better. Nodding, they began walking back towards the resort. But a large object started flying towards them. It was a large plastic trash can. Due to the lack of lights, neither saw it coming. It hit Hinata hard on the head that made her stumble back. A yell escaped her lips as her head began to pound.

"Hinata, wait! Be careful!" Ino grabbed onto her friend but they both slipped. They hit the railing hard but the slippery floor pushed them over the edge. They both screamed as they tumbled down the rocky walls and they landed roughly. Their heads smacked against each other causing them to fall unconscious.

The harsh wind carried on and the trash can also fell down the hill, erasing their footprints from the snow.

* * *

"Sai, are you okay?" Sakura left Sasuke's side and sat on the chair Ino was occupying.

"I'm okay." Sai looked back at the hallway. "Should I go after her?"

"What do you think?" asked Sakura with a tired smile.

"You're right. I need to go find some flowers to buy her." Sai stood up but Naruto was the one who pushed him back down.

"Look, Sai, obviously no one here sells flowers because it's always freezing, ya know? So why do you think Ino was obviously upset?"

"Does…she want to marry me?" He looked at Sakura puzzled. "She never mentioned it to me before."

"How did she react now?" asked Sasuke causally, eating a piece of tomato from his salad. "She was upset because she thought you won't marry her and then she ran off. Considering this is Ino, she didn't even have time to ask you to elaborate because it was clear that you said that you wouldn't want to propose in front of an audience. However you did not deny the fact that you would want to marry her. Am I correct?"

"Yes." Sai dug into his pocket and took out a ring box. "This is the engagement ring I bought for her."

"We shouldn't be the first ones to know!" exclaimed Sakura, slamming her hands on the table and standing up. Her cheeks burned from excitement and nervousness. "Why haven't you proposed to her yet if you had the box with you?"

"I want to do it in private but I always find a reason not to do it in the end."

"What were your reasons?" asked Naruto genuinely confused. "Don't you love her? Don't you think she'll say yes?"

"Ino…is the first person I've ever felt like this before." Sai placed his hand on his chest. "It feels warm every time I see her smile. Her happiness is mine. I know how socially awkward I can be. I can also be too annoying. I'm afraid that it might push her away. I don't want her to feel obligated to marry me only because I proposed to her."

"She…never indicated that she wanted to marry you?" Sakura was confused. Wouldn't Ino drop hints to him?

"No. She would always blush and look at me strangely every time a wedding scene will come on when we watched movies."

'That's what I mean…' Sakura sighed and rubbed her temple. "This is a misunderstanding then! You need to go talk to her!"

"I'll go help you find her." Naruto stood up and smiled at both Sakura and Sasuke. "You guys should head into your rooms. It's almost ten o'clock."

"Oh woah, look! The trash can is rolling away!" exclaimed a young girl as she pressed her face against the window. "The wind's so strong!"

"It just flew over the resort!" yelled a young boy next to her, looking up at the ceiling in wonder. "Poor trash can…"

"We should go now, Sai," said Naruto gently, grabbing the ring box and handing it to the young man. "I think Ino would want to hear this explanation."

Sai stood up wordlessly before bowing at Sakura and Sasuke. "Thank you."

"Um, no problem really!" Sakura shook her head and raised her hands. 'I never really understood why he bows. He's Japanese, right?' thought Sakura.

Both men left the cafeteria and began walking down the hallway.

"Where do you think she is?" asked Naruto, placing his hands behind his head.

"Ino loves to see the night sky. But she can't be outside. It's dangerous out there."

"Yeah, you're right." Naruto cupped his chin in thought. "Maybe in your room?"

"We should check, yes." After walking along side each other for a full minute, Sai said, "Thank you for helping me out. I'm never really good with words."

"No problem!" Naruto smiled widely. "I would like to have help too if I ever got caught in your situation."

"But you spoke passionately before. You said that you wouldn't care if you proposed in front of people. Do you plan to marry Hinata?"

Naruto blushed and scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "That's a little too soon to ask. But I think I'll love to. I do know that I want to be with her for a long time."

"Forever?"

"Yeah. Forever."

They arrived in front of Sai and Ino's room and Sai opened the door. The room was dark and had no occupants inside.

"That's weird," said Naruto as Sai stepped in first. Sai turned on the light and looked around the room.

"Where would she be then?" asked Naruto. He snapped his fingers suddenly and started going out. "I'm going to check if they're in my room. Hinata followed Ino after all." Once Naruto left, Sai looked at Ino's luggage which was opened. A few of her clothes lay on the floor but he immediately noticed her purple jacket was missing along with her scarf and gloves. His eyes widened as he looked for her boots and found to his horror that it was missing too.

"No," he whispered and Naruto entered their room.

"So they're not in my room. Where could they be?" Naruto scratched his head but paused once he saw Sai's worried expression.

"They're outside," said Sai as he grabbed his own coat from his luggage.

"What do you mean? Why would they be outside! It's freezing cold out there!" Naruto then felt his heart stop. "Sai, what do you mean?"

"Ino's jacket, scarf, gloves, and boots are missing. That means that she must have gone outside for a breath of fresh air. The problem is that they haven't come back."

"Maybe they're somewhere else?" suggested Naruto weakly, feeling a shiver run up and down his spine.

"Is Hinata's winter wear in her luggage?" asked Sai, zipping up his jacket. "Why would those specific articles go missing? I know Ino loves going outside. Right now she's too emotional to outweigh the pros and cons of a situation."

Naruto ran out of the room and slammed their door open. He unzipped Hinata's luggage and started to rummage through her clothes. To his horror also, his girlfriend's jackets', beanie, scarf, and gloves were missing.

"Go ask around the resort," said Sai, appearing in front of Naruto's room. "I hope they didn't go outside. But they're not here. We should check around and see if they're not in the resort."

"What if they're outside right now, ya know?!" yelled Naruto. "They can be freezing to death."

Sai looked conflicted before nodding. "We can't take any chances. I'll go outside on the patio and look around. I doubt Ino went to the front because we didn't see her come back to the cafeteria since that's the only way to go outside from the back. Go ask around. Tell Sakura and Sasuke too." Both men went their separate ways.

As Sai ran down the hallway towards the patio, he whispered, "Please, Ino, don't be outside."

* * *

Ino's eyes fluttered open and she was immediately hit with a cold sensation. She moaned and immediately took a sharp inhale of breath when she tried to move. She looked down and realized she was lying on the snow covered ground. Her leg was pulsing and when she tried moving again, she realized that she must have twisted something. That's when she heard the harsh wind and looked around to see she was on the bottom of a hill. She looked up and saw the lights of the resort. Puzzled, she tried to remember what happened but her head began to throb.

She turned to her side and tears gathered in her eyes.

Lying beside her was a motionless Hinata. Her beautiful dark hair was spread out. A bit of snow began to cover her body but it was the dried blood on the side of her head that made Ino's heart stop.

"Hinata," whispered Ino, slowly crawling towards her friend. Every movement shot a burst of pain throughout her body. But right now her friend wasn't moving. Right now they were both hurt _and_ in the snow storm.

"Hinata, hey, I'm here. Please, are you alive?" Ino pushed her friend's body closer to hers, brushing off the snow. She placed her icy, shaky hands on Hinata's neck and breathed out when she felt a pulse. "You're alive. Okay. Don't worry. They'll realize we're missing." Ino gazed up at the hill where the resort lies.

She licked her lips and screamed,

" _ **HELP!**_ "


	22. Winter Resort: The Conclusion

It was so cold. She's never felt so tired and useless in her entire life. She can recall a moment she felt like this before. It was during winter when her heater was broken and Sai ran out to buy a new one. It was snowing heavily that day and she almost cried from the intense coldness inside her home. But this was worse.

Ino couldn't feel her feet and she wondered if they were turning blue. Would they freeze to death like in the movies? She glanced down and saw Hinata's eyes shut close, still unconscious from their fall. She can see snowflakes on her friend's eyelashes and her lips were turning bright red. Her skin was icy cold like death. But the reassurance was the beating of Hinata's heart. Ino would place her fingers on Hinata's neck every once in a while to feel a pulse. It kept her hope bright and lit.

The howling wind bit her ears and she shivered, snuggling closer to Hinata and her clothes. But it was wet and it was only a matter of time before the situation gets worse. She glanced up, hoping to see the lights on the patio but could only see white.

'The storms worsening,' she thought in horror, trying to think of something. 'What can I do? What can I do? Wait…' She rummaged through her pocket and felt tears in her eyes when she touched her phone. With shaky hands, she took out her cell phone and moved Hinata to the side so she can be leaning against the rocky wall.

"I'm going to get us out of here," she whispered as she stepped into the cold winds. She shook but quickly turned on the flashlight on her phone. She pointed it towards the patio and started waving it frantically.

"Please see it," she whispered. "Please," she croaked out.

* * *

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura and Sasuke decided to follow Sai and Naruto right after they left. They—specifically Sakura—got worried that they have yet to return and feared that another argument might have started. After all, Ino can be a bit too much when it comes to outbursts.

"S-Sakura," he stuttered, looking pass her shoulder. "Where's the police station?"

"Why?" she asked immediately. When he didn't respond and moved to pass her, she gripped his arm and stared into his eyes.

She saw fear swimming in them.

"What's wrong, Naruto?!" She raised her voice to snap him out of his trance. Something wasn't right. Where was Sai? Ino? Hinata? Why was he asking for the police?

"Hinata and Ino aren't in the resort."

"What do you mean?" She gripped him tighter. "What do you mean, Naruto?"

"I mean that they're not in their rooms! Sai said something about Ino liking to go outside and their winter wear are missing and I need the police so they can help me look for them—"

"How do you know they're not somewhere in the resort?" asked Sasuke calmly, seeing how his girlfriend's face lost all color.

"Why would they take their fucking winter clothes? They probably went outside. Sai went to go check the patio."

"And if they're not there?" asked Sakura, dropping her arm back to her side. "They can't be missing!"

"Let's go check around the resort." Sasuke grabbed Sakura and pulled her towards the back where the game room was located along with the sauna. "We'll look around while you ask the police for help. That way if we don't find anything, we can report to you sooner. The police station is passing the lobby. It's right next to the reception desk." Naruto nodded and ran off in desperation.

"Sasuke, let me go!" Sakura tried to pry off her boyfriend's grip on her arm as he pulled her further away from the lobby. "If what Naruto is saying is true, I have to go with him!"

"Why?"

"Because—be-because my friends—" She stopped resisting and let Sasuke pull her along. "I know Ino. I know she's dumb enough to go outside. I also know Hinata and she would follow Ino wherever if it meant helping her get better. They can be out there."

"Sai's on it."

"Well what if Sai isn't enough?"

"What _if_ they're in here? We'll be reducing the time the police or anyone else would waste when they come to search for them. Help them this way, Sakura."

She said nothing for a while before nodding and wiping the tears from her face.

'Hang in there, you guys.' But she knew deep down that they were out there. Somewhere. 'Sai, fucking find them on time.'

* * *

Sai's scarf covered the majority of his face but even then, the wisps of cold air that would hit his face would burn. He closed the door behind him and squint his eyes as he looked around the patio. The dim lights can only give him so much visual. The only thing he could see at this hour of the night was white. The snow crunched underneath his feet but he paid no mind to the near slips he had making his way to the fence surrounding the patio. He looked around and his gazed focused on the forest surrounding the resort. An absurd thought passed through his mind.

What if they were out _there_?

He shook his head. Why would they even go out there in the first place?

He began to walk back when he felt a shiver run up and down his spine. He glanced around the patio but found no footprints or evidence that they were here. A gut feeling was telling him to go back, to look beyond the fence. He turned back and glanced around the barley seen forest. That's when he saw something from the corner of his eye.

He looked down and saw a dim light moving around erratically. He tried to see what it was until he heard it.

" _ **HELP**_!"

His eyes widened.

"Ino?"

The light kept moving around and he gripped the rail.

"I-Ino…how?" He felt his heart being squeezed painfully but he forced his legs to run back. He threw open the door and ran towards the lobby where he knew the police station was. He didn't pay attention to the odd looks he was receiving and opened the door of the station.

He nearly buttheads with Naruto who had three police officers behind him.

"Sai, what's wrong? Did you find anything?"

"Yes." Sai gave him a sad but desperate look. "They fell down the cliff. They need help."

* * *

"No, please don't die!" yelled Ino as she saw her phone go down to one percent.

"Please, fuck! I paid good money for this phone!" screamed Ino as she kept waving her phone around. "Someone, help!" she yelled.

But finally her phone shut down, leaving her and Hinata alone in the dark. Wet and cold and _afraid_.

Ino shakily made her way back with her friend. She wiped the snow off Hinata's face and brought her close. Her icy fingers brushed against Hinata's neck and Ino sighed when she felt a heartbeat.

She had to think of something. She could probably drag Hinata back but it'll be a while to go through the thick forest. The hill was steep and she knew that one wrong misstep can lead to an avalanche or worse. She didn't want to cause more pain to her friend. Or to her if she can help it.

They'll have to endure till morning or when their friends realize that they're missing.

"Hinata," whispered Ino, tears of frustration running down her cheeks, "I'm sorry. I'm so stupid! I should have let Sai explained. I shouldn't have run outside. I should have told you to go back to your room. I should have _not_ been so stupid! But here we are because of me."

Her vision began to swim and she felt herself nodding off. Her body went slack against the wall. The wind kept howling and the coldness crept in. Darkness surrounded them and Ino's last thought was of Sai's precious smile and the warmth of a bed.

* * *

"I saw a light down there." Sai pointed down the cliff. However the light he saw earlier was gone. "I saw a light moving around. I believe it was my girlfriend or Hinata, her friend."

"We'll check." The officer said something through his radio and walked back inside.

"What's taking them so long?!" asked Naruto, glaring at the resort behind them. "What if they're done there? They're freezing to death."

Sai simply stared at the bottom of the cliff, trying to see if there's _someone_ down there. There had to be! He saw a light. He had a feeling it was Ino or Hinata. He _knew_ they were down there.

"Fuck it. I'm going down." Naruto ducked under the large spaces in between the fence and carefully began moving down. While Sai thought his reckless idea would probably lead to some kind of injury, he did not stop him. The officers _were_ taking too long for his taste. If Naruto can go down there and _see_ if Ino and Hinata were there, then the officers can be a bit more motivated to go rescue them.

Naruto wrapped his orange scarf around the majority of his face and felt the wind slashing on the parts that were exposed. The coldness bit every piece of skin exposed and it began to hurt but he kept taking little steps down the cliff. A few rocks gave out but he quickly regained his balance. It was hard to see what was under him considering it was all covered in snow. It made it even more dangerous. But his girlfriend was missing and he swears that if he finds her hurt or in a worse condition, he'll go insane.

He finally landed on the ground and he looked around. It was hard through all the white blurring his vision but he had to focus! He turned to his side and saw two figures leaning against the cliff. He carefully made his way towards them. As he got closer, his eyes widened when he realized who it was.

"Hinata!" he yelled and ran towards his girlfriend's side. He wiped away the snow that was collecting on her body and carefully touched her neck. He felt a pulse and cried as he hugged her close. Her skin was icy cold and her lips were turning blue. He had to get her out of here! He saw Ino slumped over and he knew that in any minute, their lives can take a turn for the worse.

"They're here!" he yelled, his grip tightly locked around his girlfriend. "They're here! Help!"

Back on the patio, Sai realized that Naruto has yet to come back.

"They're down there," he whispered and ran off to tell the officers.

* * *

" _Approximately nine o clock last night in a local resort, two bodies were found unconscious near a cliff. Ambulances arrived at the scene in time and took both victims to the hospital. Their conditions are stable and so far there have been no charges against the resort. In other news—_ "

Hinata moved slightly and turned to her side. Her head began to pound in pain and she stopped trying to find a comfortable position.

"Hinata, you're awake?" She recognized that voice. She moved her head to the side and blinked away the blurriness. Blue eyes that can rival the beautiful sky and that smile, so beautiful that she knew nothing can replace its beauty.

"Na…" she managed to say before coughing.

He turned off the television and immediately grabbed the water bottle that was on the bedside table. He placed the rim of the bottle on her chapped lips. She greedily drank the whole bottle and sighed once she felt satisfied. Suddenly she remembered being outside the resort with Ino. She realized that she was in the hospital. The smell of doctor lingered everywhere.

"What…what happened?"

"We found Ino and you unconscious at the bottom of the cliff that leads to the resort. Remember talking to Ino outside during a _snow storm_?"

Hinata looked away in shame.

"Wait," she turned to look at him, wide eyes, "unconscious? I-Is Ino okay?"

"Yes." He moved closer and grabbed her hand. "You had me worried sick. When we couldn't find you in the resort, I thought something bad happened." He kissed her knuckles. "When I found you unconscious, I thought that maybe you…" He blinked back the tears and choked out, "I love you so much, Hinata. Please, don't ever do that again." He kissed her knuckles once more and stood up. He leaned forward and kissed her lips. It was smooth and heartwarming. He poured every emotion into that kiss.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, tears falling down her face. "I'm sorry."

A few tears streaked down his face and he shook his head. "It's not your fault. Good thing they brought you guys to the hospital in time. The doctors said that if you guys stayed out there for another hour or so you guys could have gotten Hypothermia."

"G-Good thing we were found then." She smiled.

That smile looked more beautiful now. Did her eyes always twinkle like that? For some reason, her small details were shining bright right now. Like how her nose kept twitching every time she heard a sound beyond the room. Or the way her fingernails were neatly clean. How her eyes looked different depending on the lighting of the room.

Did she know she was beautiful?

"How's Ino and Sai?"

Her question brought him out of his musing.

"Honestly I don't know, babe. I've been by your side since they brought you here. Sakura came to visit too."

Hinata blushed, happy that he remained by her side. However she was worried about her friends. But a sudden rush of fatigue washed over her and the bed felt more comfortable than when she woke up.

"I'm going to take a nap." She yawned and she heard him chuckle.

"I'm going to call my house, okay? I'll be right back." He kissed her quickly and left the room.

At the end, their vacation didn't _really_ turn out so bad.

* * *

Sai's fingers moved across the sketch pad, the pencil shading in the right amount of dark to make the drawing look more realistic. He paused, glanced up, and resumed sketching. Her breathing was comforting and her sleeping face brought peace to his mind. It was a disaster the moment the ambulances arrived. Sakura nearly had a hysteric fit when the officers brought up the unconscious bodies of Ino and Hinata. He had to admit he's never felt anger and fear so much in his life.

He can still recall his terrible childhood memory consisting of jumping from foster care to foster care. Being rejected from a family you thought wanted you was the worse feeling. Being ignored the majority of his life added to the isolation and withdraw that he had as he grew up. He thought that this would be the worse part of his life. He vowed that he will no longer feel such pain once he moved out of the orphanage.

But when he met Ino, these pains were more frequent. They were pains that happened when she came back from work, tired and ready to eat three plates of food and he simply watched her with content as she talked about her day. They were pains that happened when she cries during movies and he hugs her close because he doesn't like seeing her sad. They were pains when he was left alone with his thoughts and the fear of her leaving him would claw its way into his head and he'll begin to over think about her abandoning him and how he's not perfect and she can do better—

And somehow she would always arrive at that time with her brightest smiles and hug him close and whisper how handsome he looks in this shirt or how the weather is perfect. He forgot about the pains through her kisses and touch. He forgot about the possibility of losing her through her words and her eyes.

That's when he decided to ask her to marry him. He wanted her by her side. But what if she didn't?

Her eyes fluttered open and he put down the pencil he was holding for more than an hour.

"What?" She suddenly tried to sit up but the fatigue hit her and she collapsed back on the bed. She turned her head to the side and he stood up, placing his sketching book on the chair he was sitting on. He grabbed the apple juice from the lunch bag the nurse brought in earlier and struck the straw inside it. Her eyes never left his as he placed the straw on her lips. She quickly finished the juice box and she settled comfortable on the bed.

"I don't even like apple juice but I got to say, that was the best thing I've ever drank."

He smiled and threw the small box away.

"You were sketching."

He nodded and grabbed his sketch book. He moved the chair closer and began to flip through his pages.

"I was sketching you."

He gave her the book and watched as _that_ smile appeared on her face. She never really wrapped her head around the idea that he really did like using her as a model for his many drawings. She was so beautiful that he wanted to capture every small detail. He wanted to show the world how beautiful she was.

"I bet you didn't draw the part where I was snoring." She smiled even wider and he let out a chuckle.

"Even if you were snoring, I believe you would still have been the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

She looked away suddenly.

"I'm sorry for being an idiot."

He grabbed his book and placed it on the bedside table. He grabbed her hands and kissed her palms.

"I'm sorry for not explaining it better." He let go of one of her hands and reached into his pocket to take out the ring box. "I should have just asked you if you wanted to marry me." He opened the box and showed her the ring.

Ino gasped and let go of his hand to cover her mouth. Did he just literally proposed to her right now? In the hospital after her near death experience?

But one look at his face said it all. He didn't realize he asked her but he wasn't backing down from the proposition. He wasn't kidding.

"Sai, a-are you serious right now?" she asked, suddenly feeling very ugly. After all, she's in a hospital gown and she sure as hell knew she smelled horrible.

"Yes. I understand that this is a very inappropriate place but I want to know if you'll like to be my wife." She shivered when she heard him say that. Her heart skipped a beat. "It's not an extravagant ring but I hope it shows how much I care about you. I love you, Ino. I want to be by your side forever."

For a few seconds, she couldn't really respond. Was this happening? Was this a dream? Was Sai really proposing to her? When she saw doubt in his face, she leaned forward with all her strength and kissed him.

"Yes, silly! Of course I want to marry you! I love you so much, Sai." She kissed him again and fell back on the bed. She showed her hand to him and wiggled her fingers. "I accept."

He smiled widely and placed the ring on the appropriate finger.

"I can't wait to tell our kids this story," she said, smiling widely.

"Me either." He leaned forward and sealed the promise with a kiss.


	23. Masturbation

"Masturbation is a way to learn about your body sexually. While it's seen as something shameful to do, it really is a great way to learn what really makes you weak in the knees. However if you masturbate more than 10 times a week, please seek a doctor." Hinata turned the page. "When it comes to masturbation, you have to test the waters.

"You'll have to start off slow. Get in a comfortable position and use your imagination. Please note that imagination plays a major role as well as seeking out pleasure. Once you're done finding the comfortable position, start sensually touching yourself. Imagine that it's someone else doing it. Or if you have no one in mind, focus on the sensations. Then you—"

Her phone began to ring and, startled, Hinata nearly threw the book off her lap. She placed the bookmark on the page and closed the book, putting aside also her notebook. She smiled when she saw who exactly was calling and placed her cell phone on her ear.

"Hello, my love."

"Babe! I was scared you were asleep."

"Oh no. You know me. I'm staying up later than usual since school is starting again."

"That's right! Aren't you almost done with school?"

"Yes." She leaned against her headboard. "By spring I'm done." She didn't exactly have a planned yet.

"I'm almost done too. I called to tell you that I won't be able to make it." Her heart dropped but she put on a façade of happiness immediately after. She understood why he couldn't make it. She shouldn't be so sad about it.

"Okay, my love. I understand."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize." She yawned and stretched. "I'll let you get back to work. Try to relax after. I can't believe they're making you close again."

"I know." He yawned too. "I gots to go. Goodnight, babe. Love you."

"I love you too," she whispered before she clicked.

Sighing, she placed her cell phone on her nightstand and grabbed her book again. She was a bit disappointed that he wasn't going to come tonight. For some reason, she's been feeling a bit aroused lately. She doesn't know if it's because of all the sex she's been having with Naruto or because her period is almost coming. She bit her lip and stared at her book.

"Don't be ashamed," she said to herself and she suddenly placed her book on the nightstand as well. She put away her notebook and made sure to dim the lights. Shakily, she began to take off her clothes. Her heart began to race as she lay on her bed, arms and legs spread out, and face red.

"I can't believe I'm even thinking about this!" She covered her face and closed her legs. Suddenly she remembered the last time she had sex. How good it felt when her boyfriend thrust deep and the sensual way he'll touch her body. She closed her eyes tightly and slowly spread her legs.

"I-It's okay…" Her heart fluttered when she touched her harden nipples. She imagined it was Naruto who began to touch the tip of her nipples. That it was him who began to squeeze her breasts. She dragged her hand down to her vagina and touched her lips before sticking a finger in. She didn't finish reading the chapter but she was so aroused right now that she began to feel that need to climax. A sudden tension in her body that needs release. She put another finger in and began to pump in and out. She pant as her fingers went in and out and her other hand touched her nipple. But she felt that she needed more. She put her thumb on her clit and the sensations tripled.

Her hips began to thrust and she squeezed her breast, twirling her nipple and touching her clit.

"Na…ruto…" She moaned as her hips began to move faster. The need to climax was close and she knew that it would feel so great.

She moaned as she climaxed and her hips stopped thrusting. She lay back down, feeling satisfaction and bless.

She washed her hands and got dressed, her face still burning when she thought back on what she did.

Masturbation wasn't so bad after all.


	24. The Ex

"I can't believe Ino got married before us." Sakura smiled when Ino began to dance with Sai.

"I had a feeling this would happen," said Hinata, who couldn't help but feel happy at the glowing look her best friend had on.

"Did you?" Sakura bumped her hip against Hinata's. "When are you and Naruto going to tie the knot?"

Hinata blushed and stumbled over her words. "We—we're not going to—I mean I don't really know…"

"Hinata!" Sakura began to laugh. It was adorable when her best friend got all flustered and whatnot. "I was just joking." She looked back at Ino who was being kissed by a smiling Sai. "But it does really make you wonder _when_ you should tie the knot."

"Do you want to marry Sasuke?" Hinata stared at her friend.

"I mean…I don't know…yes?" Sakura began to blush and she pointed to the drinks from across the room. "Let's go have a couple of more drinks!" Sakura grabbed Hinata's wrist and began to drag her across the room. Hinata simply laughed.

Her best friend avoided the question.

* * *

"What do you think about marriage?"

Sasuke stopped putting away the dishes and simply stared blankly at his girlfriend. Sakura blushed and began fidgeting, not knowing if she should continue pestering him about the topic or just resume washing dishes.

"Why do you ask?" Sasuke leaned against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well…" Sakura dried her hands and looked everywhere else but him. "I saw how Ino looked so happy yesterday but I couldn't help but feel that I wanted what she got." She hugged Sasuke and leaned against his chest. "She finally found her happiness and I've been wondering if marriage would be so bad after all…"

"Sakura, I don't believe in marriage." He kissed her forehead. "We can simply live together. They can start calling us husband and wife. We don't need the whole ceremony with papers to prove that we love each other."

She bit her lip and nodded after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah…I-I guess you're right." She smiled and kissed him suddenly. "Let's finish these dishes then watch a movie!" She eagerly began scrubbing away the mess on the dishes as she talked animatedly to him. But he noticed that she was stiff and avoiding eye contact with him.

She was upset and he didn't know how to help her.

* * *

"How's father?" Hinata put her cell phone against her ear as she wrote down the last answer to her math homework.

"Oh…he's been…okay." The long pauses her mother made in between caused her to become suspicious. Her mother has never been a good liar after all.

"Mother, are you sure?"

She heard her sigh and the wrinkling of clothes before it settled into silence. "Your father has been coughing a lot. We took him to the doctor and they've been saying that he needs to work less. The stress is catching up to him, they said." She stayed quiet before she began to laugh. "Your father had the funniest look! I think he believes he's still in his 20's."

At that, both women began to laugh.

"So he's been better?" Hinata probed on, not liking the idea that her father might be in pain.

"Yes. He's coughing less now but we're still being careful. It was hard getting him away from his office but it's a working progress."

"I see." Hinata closed her notebook and looked around her empty studio.

"How's Naruto?"

"He's been busy with work but he stops by every once in a while." Hinata sighed. "He looks tired."

"His work is that bad?"

"I supposed so. His job, however, has nothing to do with his career choice." She remembered that long ago he told her he wanted to pursue architecture design. It was a passion of his ever since he was in high school. It was something that caught her off guard but nonetheless listened to his explanations of buildings he wanted to construct. He even showed her blue prints.

"Really? Have you decided what you want to do yet? You're still working at Sakura and Ino's sex shop, right?"

"Yes, I'm still working there. But I don't know about my career yet." Hinata bit her lip. It was a sore topic to bring up. It's also slowly starting to become a stressor in her life. What does she do once she graduates college? Despite the many classes she took and the counseling she had, she couldn't make up her mind. It felt odd seeing all the people in her life knowing where they were heading to. She felt lonely and lost in a world that's moving too quickly and isn't waiting for her to catch up. What if she can't find her dream job? Would she be labeled as a failure?

"Well take your time, sweetie. You have all the time in the world to decide." Hinata thought, did she really? "I have to go. It's almost time for dinner. Your sister said that Neji was cooking so I can't wait to see what he cooked up."

"Brother Neji is there?" Hinata broke out into a smile. "Tell him I said hello. As well as to Hanabi and father. I'll see when I'll be able to visit."

"Please do. Stay safe, my love. Bye."

"Bye." She hung up and placed her head on the table.

"Why is life so complicated?" She massaged her temple. Her phone buzzed and she glanced up to see it's a text message from her boyfriend. Eagerly, she unlocks it and reads the message. She smiled and got up. She turned off the lights and went straight to bed with a smile on her face.

 **To: My Beautiful Girlfriend**

 **From: The Best Boyfriend Ever (:**

 _Are u free tomorrow? Text me in the morning since I think you're asleep…Goodnight:D_

* * *

Naruto wiped the sweat from his forehead and bid his coworkers farewell as he left his work early. He walked down the streets of the busy neighborhood. He greeted the store owners and passerbies. He whistled a tune he heard in the radio and turned the corner when he saw it.

Light, blond hair and pale, pale lavender eyes. Skin as white as snow and a delicate face that reminded him of a past he forgot till now. She turned to look at him and she dropped the bag she was holding.

"Naruto, is that you?"

He did the first thing he thought was right.

Run.

He turned around and dashed to the other streets. He bumped into people and yelled out his apologizes but his mind was elsewhere. Why was she back? Why was she _here_ of all places? Somehow he made it to Kiba's apartment. He knocked furiously on his door and didn't care when he dashed inside the apartment when Kiba barely opened the door. He threw his bag and clothes work on the couch and opened the refrigerator. He grabbed the juice box and chugged it all at once.

"What the fuck, Naruto? You come in here like you own the god damn place and you drink my precious apple juice!" Kiba crossed his arms, annoyed beyond belief. "Give me a good reason not to kill you right now."

"She's back," he replied breathlessly. He threw away the carton and squatted down, holding his head in his hands.

After a few seconds of processing what he said, Kiba's eyes widened and his arms went limp on his sides.

"No way…"

"Yes and she saw me!" He stood up and started to pace.

"Of all your exes to see, you managed to see Shion of all people."

"You think I wanted to?" Naruto slapped himself. "Get a hold of yourself, Uzumaki. She's just an ex."

"Yeah," replied Kiba nonchalantly, leaning against the counter in his kitchen "An ex who not only dumped you after she decided to hook up with her ex-boyfriend but who also tried to seek you out after that ex-boyfriend broke up with her. Yup, that ex. Want some tequila?"

Naruto shook his head and Kiba shrugged.

"I'll take a shot for you."

"What do I do?" Naruto gripped his hair. "What if she bothers me?"

"Then tell her to stop." Kiba took two shots before slamming the cup on the counter. "You were in high school when this happened. You're 23 now for Christ sakes. You guys are history. You moved on. Pretty sure she moved on to."

"Yeah, you're right!" Naruto smiled brightly and hit his friend's shoulder. "What would I do without you?"

"Probably be dead in a ditch." They both began to laugh.

"I have nothing to worry about," whispered Naruto.

* * *

"So then I told him that I should probably change my identity or somethin'."

Hinata giggled. "Did it bother you that much?"

"Well yeah." He scratched the back of his head and gripped the hand he was holding. "It was like a wave of memories just hit me all at once."

"I understand." Hinata smiled at him. "I've also bumped into some of my exes."

"Really?" He smirked. "They're not that handsome as me, right?" He struck a pose and she laughed.

"No, you beat them all."

"Good." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Naruto?"

He looked up and locked gazes with Shion.


	25. The Past Meets The Present

Naruto stared at Shion before he realized _who_ he was with. He turned sharply to look at Hinata who was simply staring at the woman before him. He couldn't read her face but he hoped she wouldn't react badly. Good thing he talked to her about what happened this afternoon.

"I can't believe it's actually you!" yelled Shion before lunging at him for a tight hug.

He awkwardly patted her back before moving slightly away.

"Uh, Shion…nice to meet you again. This is Hinata, my girlfriend."

The young woman turned and smiled at Hinata. "Nice to meet you. Wow, she's really pretty."

"Thank you," replied Hinata. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine," said Shion with a large smile. "Of all people to see from high school, I did not expect to see you." She placed her hands on her hips. "Is Kiba around too?"

"Heh, heh…no he's, uh, somewhere I think." He was getting nervous. Sure, he's bumped into some of his exes throughout his life and for some forsaken reason, it will always happen when he has a new girlfriend. And, sure, he'll always shrug away the encounter because while it did hurt to see his past girlfriends', they didn't really leave an impact. But Shion was different.

She was his first girlfriend that completely broke his heart. The way she just came and left his life made him reevaluate the way he saw relationships. Were all women like this? It was a question that he'll ask himself a lot when he was younger. He was worried that Shion might do something to cause a drift in his relationship with Hinata. But she didn't seem like that kind of woman, despite doing what she did in high school. He only hoped she didn't turn out to be a crazy ex. After all, _she_ dumped him.

"Hinata, um, is it okay if I talk to your boyfriend really quick?" Shion looked down and fisted her hands. "I need to talk to him about something."

"Um…" Hinata never doubted Naruto. When he told her about his relationship with Shion, she couldn't believe that there were actual women like that. But seeing the woman before her made her think that maybe she came to find closure. People would always scold her for her trusting nature but her gut was telling her that it was okay. Naruto would never cheat on her.

"Sure." Hinata smiled at the shocking look that Naruto and Shion showed. "I'll be in our favorite bakery down the street." After a moment of hesitation, she kissed Naruto's cheek and whispered, "I love you." She left and didn't turn back. She trusted Naruto.

She really did.

* * *

"What a lovely girlfriend you have," started Shion after a moment of awkward silence.

"Thanks. She really is." Naruto scratched the back of his head. He didn't know _why_ she wanted to talk to him. "So, uh, what brings you back here?"

"Oh." Shion blushed and twirled a strand of her hair around her fingers. "T-There's some business I have regarding my dad's company. He's funding this business that seems to be gaining a lot of attention. So I came here as a representative since I'm planning on taking over our business once he feels I'm ready."

"Wow, seems like a lot of hard work. I'm sure you'll do fine, ya know."

Shion giggled. "You still have your tick."

Naruto pouted. "Yeah, of course I do! That's what makes me awesome."

Shion smiled gently and looked up at the night sky. "You've become really handsome."

He stayed quiet before narrowing his eyes at her. "Why do you want to talk to me after all these years?"

She shrugged. "I can't stay in contact with some old friends?"

He shrugged, just like her, and began walking away. "I guess. I have my girlfriend waiting for me. See ya!"

"Wait!" She grabbed his hand and he nearly pulled his hand away.

"What?"

"Here's my number." She handed him a business card. "Please call me when you can. I need to talk to you about something."

"Why can't you tell me now?" He gave her a confusing look.

"I want it to be a bit more private…" Her eyes glistened and she sniffed. "Sorry. But, please, just promise me that. I'm not trying to do anything fishy. Please trust me."

"Last time you said that you left me for someone else," he said bitterly but sighed afterwards. "But that was in the past. I'll call you when I have time."

"Thank you!" She hugged him once more before parting ways. "Tell your girlfriend that she's very lucky."

He simply waved at her before looking down at the business card.

"What does she want?"

* * *

Hinata felt fortunate to be working in the shop today. It was blistering hot outside and her AC was not working in her studio. She almost hugged her friends out of delight when they called her to tell her to come into work today. They had some important meeting and couldn't stay around to manage the shop. She didn't mind holding down the fort.

"I haven't seen you in a while."

Her heart sped up and she stared at Toneri who simply smiled at her.

"Toneri?!"

"Yo." He waved his hand and leaned against the counter. "How've you been?"

"Um…" She blushed. The last time they talked was when she told him that she was taken. She didn't know if he hated her or not. "I've been good. And you?"

"Good, I suppose." He stared at her before sighing. "That boyfriend of yours sure is lucky."

"Thank you."

There was an awkward silence before he cleared his throat.

"So…" He gestured to the shop. "How do you like working here?"

"It has its perks," she responded, nervous beyond belief. Why is he making small talk?

"I can tell that you're nervous. Don't be." He ruffled his hair and glanced at the side. "I did like you and I did get a bit sad once I found out you were taken. But I've been thinking a lot and if it's okay with you, I'll like to be friends."

She stared at him wide eyed.

"I know I can't change the past and what's done was done but you seem like a cool person to hang out with." He avoided eye contact with her. "What do you say?"

She took in a shuddering breath. "I'll like to but no funny business."

"Cross my heat and hope to die." He smiled as he crossed his chest. "You should tell your boyfriend this before he tries to kill me."

"Naruto wouldn't do that."

"Jealousy is a horrible thing that can even turn the nicest people into monsters."

She thought back about Shion and how she left her boyfriend and his ex alone. When he came back, he told her everything that happened. He asked her why would Shion want to talk to him and she couldn't help but think that maybe his ex wanted to steal him back. She immediately brushed it off, knowing that Naruto would never leave her. Or, she hoped he didn't leave her soon. Shion is beautiful and she couldn't imagine what emotions bubbled up when Naruto and Shion first saw each other.

" _It was like a nervous feeling,"_ Naruto told her when she asked what he felt when he first saw his ex. _"It's a part of my past that was hard to deal with. She broke my heart and while I can't remember how it felt, I can remember how hard it was to get over it. It's a past I forgot so when I saw her, all of my memories—good and bad—that came with her hit me all at once. I didn't know what to do. So I ran."_ He chuckled then and kissed her. _"But don't worry. I love you. I love you so much and an ex appearing won't change that at all. So don't worry, babe."_

"Hey, earth to Hinata." Toneri waved his hand in front of the dazed woman.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking of something."

He hummed in response before stretching and moving away. "I'm going to look around. Hey, do I get discounts since I'm your friend?"

Hinata cracked a smile and shook her head.

"Wow, you're hurting me, Hinata."

Hinata simply giggled.

This was a good distraction after all.

* * *

" _I need to talk to you about something."_

Her words repeated in his head for a few days now. He was in his break and he stared at the business card Shion gave to him. What would she want to talk about? He didn't want to give her any hope but he'll feel bad if he didn't at least give her a chance to talk. She looked like she was about to cry, for crying out loud!

He sighed and dialed a number. It rang a few times before someone picked up.

"What do you want, Naruto?"

"Nice to know you care for me, Kiba." Naruto smiled. "You busy?"

"Well," there was a muffled voice and the sound of blankets being moved, "sure, anything for you buddy."

"I'm going over to your apartment later today so I can ask about this new woman of yours."

"Shut up and talk to me already!"

Naruto laughed but then fell silent. "Remember how I told you about Shion and how she wants to talk to me?"

"Yup."

"Should I do it? Should I give her that chance?"

"Honestly, Naruto, I don't know. Sometimes when an ex appears and wants some alone time with you, it usually means they want to get back together. They get all mushy and bring out the good points of your relationship with her and how it'll be a good idea to become a couple again. But there are a few exes who just want to be friends."

"I don't know, Kiba…Shion is something."

"I know." Kiba sighed. "Do you think she'll try something funny?"

"I don't know. But if she does, I'm going to stop her. She doesn't have a chance at all. But something in my gut is telling me that maybe she doesn't want to get back together."

"Your gut, huh?" Kiba chuckled. "Always trust your gut instinct. So you're going to see her?"

"Yeah." Naruto stared at the business card once again. "I'm going to tell Hinata too. Ask her for some advice."

"Naruto, just be careful. That woman hurt you once. I'm not going to let it happen again."

"You do love me."

"Yeah, yeah. Are you done?"

"Yeah. Go have fun having sex with your new woman."

"Very funny. Bye Naruto and good luck."

"Thanks man." They both hung up and Naruto sighed.

"What do you want, Shion?" asked Naruto as he dialed her number.

"What do you want from me?"


	26. Closure

Hinata decided walking around her neighborhood was better than being locked inside her studio. Her boyfriend was meeting with his ex at this moment. It was odd to think that this was actually happening. She had every right to tell him how she felt. She wanted to tell him that she was a bit worried that Shion might try something. She wanted to tell him that she was scared to lose him. But a part of her scolded herself. She trusted Naruto so why would she be so worried? Was she getting jealous?

She sighed, remembering the words Toneri told her.

" _Jealousy is a horrible thing that can even turn the nicest people into monsters."_

She began walking back to her studio when someone bumped into her.

"Oh, pardon me," she said quickly and glanced up.

Toneri smiled back at her.

"Oh! Toneri, well…i-it's a surprise to see you here."

He hummed and stuffed his hands into his coat pockets.

"Why are you walking around at night without your boyfriend?"

"He's…busy." She avoided his gaze. "Why are _you_ walking out with this weather?"

He laughed. "I always love to see the moon." He looked up. "I find it soothing."

She looked up as well. Looking at the stars and taking note just how beautiful the bright, white moon looked up there with the dark sky made her agree.

"It is soothing," she whispered, momentarily forgetting about her boyfriend's situation.

"If you don't mind," he said, "would you join me for some coffee?"

"Maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea…" She looked at him and smiled almost sadly. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're right." He blushed slightly. "I shouldn't rush things." He smiled once more. "I'll let you go on then. Goodnight, Hinata. Please stay safe."

"I will. You too!" She waved at him before he disappeared around the corner.

Once again the people walked past her, each talking about their own lives and figuring out their own problems. Each not caring about her dilemma. Life keeps moving on but she feels like she's standing still. These conflicted emotions are making her feel like a horrible person. Was this jealousy? This feeling she had that made her over think about the situation and made her replay scenarios where her boyfriend ends up choosing Shion over her.

She shook her head. Why did she agree to this in the first place?

" _I don't know but I think she won't do anything out of hand," commented Naruto, kissing Hinata's hand. "I'll stop her if she does."_

She trusted him. But even now, walking into her empty studio knowing her boyfriend was with an ex-girlfriend, the trust she so unwillingly believed in was crumbling.

It was all because she was getting jealous and scared.

* * *

Naruto stared at the lanterns hanging from the trees surrounding him. He remembered this part of town when he was younger. The mall was in front of him and right behind him was a small park that was decorated beautifully at night. He'll usually play in the arcade after school with Kiba in the mall. He remembered this one time he brought Hinata here and she was left in awe with the colorful glows surrounding the small park. And he'll never forget the look on her face when the colors will paint her beautifully. How her eyes shone with the orange glow of the lanterns and her smile was wide as she took in the scenario.

He'll never forget it.

"Oh, Naruto! You're here early."

He smiled a small smile and waved.

"Hi Shion."

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm actually really happy that you agreed to this."

"Well," he scratched his cheek, "I have a feeling you want to talk to me about something important."

She hummed and avoided eye contact.

"Can we go sit on one of those benches?"

He nodded and walked stiffly towards the wooden benches. They sat in awkward silence, neither wanting to speak up. He glanced up at the sky and the moon immediately reminded him of Hinata. Why wasn't he with her again? Oh, right. He sighed, not one to avoid confrontation, and turned to look at Shion.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"You always go straight to the point." She smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you remember w-when we came here for one of our dates?"

He tried remembering back but he can only remember bits of it.

"Kind of." He bit his lip. He felt uncomfortable talking about his past relationship with her. The past was meant to remain in the past. "Why are you talking about our relationship?"

"A-And remember when I told you how much I loved you." She looked away. "Do you remember?"

"Shion, if you don't tell me right now why you wanted to talk to me, I'll—"

"I'm sorry!"

He stopped, stunned by her exclamation. She gripped her hands and sobbed, not caring for the looks given their way.

"I'm so, so, sorry," she cried out, wiping away the tears. "I did such a horrible thing to you. Y-You didn't deserve it."

He slumped against the seat and stared at the night sky once again.

"It's okay, ya know."

"No, it's not. This damn personality of yours is making it hard for me to apologize. But I am. I was stupid and spoiled. I thought I could have anything I wanted. I really did love you back then. But once my ex-boyfriend started flirting with me and showed that he actually cared for me, I thought that if I left you you'll welcome me back with open arms.

"But that wasn't the case," she whispered. "I hurt you so badly. Kiba confronted me and yelled at me. He said I was stupid and didn't deserve you."

He chuckled. "That's Kiba for ya."

"He was right," she said, taking in a deep breath. She looked at him and couldn't help but admire his sharp jaw and stunning blue eyes. "I was stupid. I came here to find closure. I want to apologize from the bottom of my heart. Even though you've left that part of us behind, I need to know your answer."

"Do you mean it?" He stared at her. _Really_ stared at her. He waited for an answer and saw her gulp.

"Yes, I do. I really do mean it."

He smiled widely.

"Then it's settled." He sat up straighter and grabbed her hand, shaking it. "You realized your mistakes and you came to apologize. That's good enough for me."

"W-Wait, what?!" she stuttered, eyes widening at the carefree look he gave her.

"Well, you mean it, right?"

"Yes!"

"Then why should I keep you here any longer? Yeah, you did hurt me in the past but if it wasn't for you then I wouldn't have met Hinata." He smiled. "Thank you for taking your time to apologize to me. I really admire that."

She smiled and blushed slightly. She stood up and he followed suit.

"Thank you, Naruto." She shook his hand. "I'm so happy. Like a weight got lifted off of my shoulders!"

He chuckled.

"Anyway, I shouldn't keep you from your girlfriend any longer. Goodnight, Naruto, and stay safe!"

He nodded and raced out of the park, an eager smile on his face.

She simply looked at him as he ran. While it did leave a bittersweet taste, she was happy that he was able to accept her apology. Her cell phone rang and she answered immediately after seeing the caller ID.

"Oh, Ms. Sakura, what can I do for you?" Shion stayed quiet before nodding. "I understand. I won't be able to see you tomorrow or Ms. Ino. Would you be sending another representative?" Shion nodded once more. "Tell her to report to my office tomorrow and tell my secretary that she's with your company." Shion smiled. "Goodnight! Thank you for informing me." She hung up.

Tomorrow would be the last business she'll be doing before leaving town. She suddenly snapped her fingers and slapped her forehead.

"I forgot to ask him!" She took out her phone and checked if she had time tomorrow after her appointment. Seeing that she had time, she sighed out a relief.

This was the least she can do for him. Naruto deserved the best after all.


	27. The Propositon

Hinata hurriedly put on the most professional shirt she had and squeezed into the well dress pants she had since the first year of college. Sakura called her last night asking if she can go as a representative of their business to an appointment that was highly important. She kept apologizing. She said that something came up and neither Ino nor she would be able to make it. Despite the last minute notice, Hinata accepted the request nonetheless. She stopped fixing her hair and stared at her boyfriend who slept away naked under the covers.

He suddenly came by her house and kissed her with raw passion the moment she opened her door. He had her against the wall, pants gone and thrusting deep within her. He kept saying how much he loved her and how much he treasured her. She didn't know how to bring up the situation with Shion. It was xtremely difficult to concentrate considering he kept making her orgasm. So it didn't really hit her till now. What happened between them?

She had no time to dwell, however. She kissed him on the forehead and dashed out of her studio. She'll buy breakfast on the way over there.

She hoped she won't mess this up.

* * *

After talking to the secretary, Hinata sat nervously in the lobby. The room was small and looked almost empty. She realized that this building was new in the area. She grabbed the files she brought with her and looked over the information. Apparently Sakura and Ino have been contacting with this specific company for many months. The company had agreed to help fund their business as long as they pay them back a certain percentage. When Hinata looked over their contract, she couldn't help but admit how much this deal will help them. All she had to do was give whoever this person was the papers that were signed and answer last minute questions the person might have of the business.

"She's ready to see you now," announced the secretary.

Hinata smiled and said thanks before gathering her items and walking into the office. Hinata gasped and nearly dropped her items. The young woman looked up and her eyes widened.

"Hinata?"

"S-Shion." Hinata blushed, not expecting to stutter in such a place, and composed herself quickly. "Ms. Shion, it's a pleasure to see you."

"Oh, Hinata, you don't have to act so professional!" Shion stood up immediately and waved to the seats in front of her. "Please sit. Would you like something to drink?"

"Oh, no thank you." Hinata sat down immediately and placed the files on her desk. "Here are the paper works that my employers have for you."

Shion smiled and sat down. "Right now to business, eh?" She grabbed the files and looked them over. She glanced up. "How's your day so far?"

She involuntarily blushed, remembering the way her boyfriend made love to her till morning. "It was good. And yours?"

"Well," Shion paused and closed the folder holding the files, "it was okay. After this I'm leaving town."

"Oh."

"Yes. Well everything seems to be in order. Are there any questions you may have for me?"

"No. Do you have any questions for me?"

"No."

An awkward silence.

"I will be going now." Hinata stood up and almost dropped the suit case she brought.

"Hey…Hinata…" She stopped and turned to look at Shion. "Did…did Naruto tell you what happened last night?"

Hinata's heart dropped. "Oh he didn't. He came over to my studio and…fell asleep."

Shion hummed and stood up. "If you don't mind, I will like to have your company for a few more minutes."

Hinata bit her lip. She nodded after a while and sat back down. Shion went and grabbed a water bottle from her bag.

"I told Naruto I was sorry for what I did." Shion drank some water. "I'm sure you know what I'm talking about?"

Hinata nodded. So she apologized to him, huh?

"And that's it."

Hinata looked up quickly and Shion laughed.

"Did you think I was going to steal your boyfriend?"

"Oh…um…no that's not it! I just…"

"You got worried, huh?" She smiled in an understanding way. "Don't worry. I probably would have been too if my boyfriend met up with an ex." She got quiet for a bit before sitting back down. "I was actually hoping that he was single."

Hinata said nothing.

"He was such a nice guy back then. In my mind, I thought it was going to be like those clichés stories where I apologize to my ex for the wrongs I've committed and we get back together because we both realize how much we love each other and blah, blah, blah." Shion smiled at Hinata. "But when I saw him with you, I thought, 'Oh, I lost my chance.'

"A part of me was sad," continued Shion, "But I was also happy for him. He looked happy."

Hinata gripped her hands on her lap.

"I also forgot to tell him something."

Hinata gave a confusing look to Shion.

Shion smiled almost sadly and walked towards her bag. She took out a letter and handed it to Hinata.

"I want you to read this before I give it to him."

* * *

Sasuke massaged his neck and stretched. He heard the satisfying pops and he sighed, relaxing his body against the chair. He checked the clock and it was almost five. Sakura was about to come home soon. He realized that after their short and abrupt conversation about marriage, Sakura has been acting weird. Sometimes she'll stare off into space and he'll have to snap her out of it. When she talks about how Ino's been, she'll have this sadness in her eyes that makes him wonder why she's sad in the first place.

Was it because she wanted to marry him?

He sighed and ruffled his hair before grabbing his pencil once again.

No, she wouldn't be thinking that, right?

They were so young still. She also knows that he doesn't think highly of marriage. His parents almost divorced once when he was in high school. He can still remember overhearing a conversation his mother had with his aunt. She was sobbing and crying out, _"See?! I shouldn't have gotten married! Marriage only leads to divorce!"_

He never wanted that to happen with Sakura. He's afraid that once he tied the knot, something horrible is going to happen and they'll divorce. He'll no longer be able to see her in the morning or be the one to cause her to smile so late at night. He won't be by her side anymore, helping her each step of the way. He'll no longer be part of her life and he didn't want that. He wanted to stay by her side for as long as she wants him. He was an asshole to her in the beginning of their relationship only because he thought she only wanted him for his looks. But once he began to fall for her, he knew she was special.

He didn't want to lose her. And if it means not marrying her, then so be it.

* * *

Naruto wiped the sweat from his forehead and chugged his water bottle. He sighed in contempt and threw the bottle in the recycling bin. Today work was hectic. So many people were coming in and out that he didn't have time for a break. It's only now that he's able to have at least a thirty minute break. He took out his phone and tried hard not show his disappointment when he didn't see a text message from Hinata.

When he woke up this morning, he didn't see her anywhere in her studio. It was only after he checked his phone and saw her text message that he calmed down. He guessed she didn't want to wake him up. He wanted to greet her back with breakfast or something but he had work to report to. Not only that but he'll be busy from now on because finals are near and he has yet to hear from the schools he applied to transfer to. He can only go so far with the little money he has.

"Oy, Naruto." He looked up and saw a coworker pointing to the front of the shop. "Someone's asking for ya."

Naruto jumped to his feet and immediately ran out. Maybe it was Hinata? His smile disappeared once he saw that it was in fact Shion.

"Shion?" he asked, confused. How did she know that he worked there?

"Hi Naruto." She smiled. "Do you have some time?"

The last time they talked it was about their relationship and how she felt so sorry for the things she did. But what else was there to talk about? Wasn't she leaving today?

"Sure, I guess. How did you know I worked here?"

She gestured to the benches that were neatly placed in front of his work. He sat down and she followed soon after.

"I have a business, remember? And we're trying to fund small businesses since we're having some financial problems. So I came here to ask if they wanted to be part of our company." She smiled at him. "I was waiting for your boss to sign some paper work when I saw some blueprints on his desk." His eyes widened. "I asked if I can see them and the hand drawn architecture was amazing. He said that it was from you.

"Of course when he said your name, I brushed it off. There hundreds of others with a name likes yours," she continued, giggling slightly. "You were planning on remodeling your work place?"

"Y-Yeah." He blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "My blueprints still need some improvement but my boss already said that he wants it done soon."

She smiled tightly. "I asked him if I can have some copies."

"Of my blueprints?"

"Yeah. A friend of mine works at this university of architecture. I sent him the copies and he was in awe." She took out a letter. "After I saw you that day, I knew it was you who made those blueprints. So I rang him up and asked him what he thought about your work. He said that he'll like for you to come over to his school."

He grabbed the letter and opened it. He read what it said and his eyes widened.

"A full scholarship?"

"Yeah and it'll pay for everything for a whole year."

"I-It's on the other side of the country!" He turned to look at her. "What—how?"

"I know. It's a lot to take in but consider it. It's far from home but it'll help you fulfill the dream job you always wanted."

He read the directions of the letter and he felt his heart race. "It's from the university I always wanted to go to…"

"Naruto, this is the least I can do for you." She stood up. "I can't help you from here. He'll be waiting till next month for an answer. You finish school the next two weeks, right?" He didn't answer. He kept staring at the letter, rereading it for the fifth time. She looked on with sadness. She didn't expect for him to have Hinata when she first saw him. It was too late to change her friend's mind on the idea that Naruto might end up going to his university. She couldn't stop the ripple she caused.

"I have to go now. I wish you luck, Naruto." She walked away. "I'm sorry…" she whispered, her words unheard.

"What…do I do?" he couldn't help but ask himself.

Hinata, his friends, his job, his family…they're all here. Should he pursue it? The dream job he's been working for his whole life?

"What do I do?"


	28. A Decision Has Been Made

She folded her clothes and looked out the window, watching as the rain poured down from the dark, gray clouds. Hinata glanced at her cell phone and stopped herself from reaching over and texting Naruto. Ever since she read his acceptance letter, she knew that he was going to need some time to think once he was done talking to Shion. She knew that she couldn't tell him no but a part of her wanted him to stay. She wanted to indulge in this selfish feeling and never let him go. She wanted him to stay by her side, somewhere close where she knew she won't lose him. But she wanted him to achieve his dream. She knew that he wouldn't stop her if it meant her happiness was in the way. So why was she reluctant to accept it? Why couldn't she just help him pack his clothes already? Why couldn't life be easier?

She lay down on her bed and curled into a ball. She imagined life without Naruto and she felt a pang of pain on her chest. His happiness or hers?

Why was it so hard to choose?

* * *

"What do you think, Kiba?" Naruto bit off his ice cream and stared at his friend questioningly. "Should I go or no?"

"What's stopping ya?" Kiba quirked a brow. "Isn't this your dream coming true?"

"I mean, yeah, but…" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I have you, my friends, my family…Hinata…"

Kiba said nothing and, instead, plopped next to Naruto.

"She'll understand, won't she?" He stole Naruto's ice cream and licked it.

"Yeah but I heard long distance relationships don't work." Naruto didn't mind and simply put his head back on the sofa.

"Do you know what the core to a relationship is?"

Naruto stayed quiet. "Trust?"

Kiba nodded and bit off a piece of ice cream. "Trust, honesty, love but there's one main thing. Without this, any relationship will crumble." Naruto stared at him questioningly.

"Communication."

Naruto's eyes widen. "I mean, I know that but what about the physical part of a relationship?"

"Like sex?"

"No, like the hugging or holding hands."

"That's just something Hinata will have to accept if she fully supports you." Kiba finished the ice cream. "How about this? Go to your girlfriend and family and talk to them about it. I've already gave you my blessing. You can get the fuck out of my house now."

Kiba started to laugh and soon after, Naruto did too.

"Man, I'm going to miss you when I'm gone."

"Yeah. Me too, man. Me too."

* * *

Hinata was startled awake by a knock on her door. She checked the time and it was nearly ten o' clock at night. She grabbed a sweater and opened her door. Standing awkwardly with a McDonald's bag in his hand was her boyfriend.

"I know it's late but…can I come in?"

She stared at him before processing what he said.

"Of course! Of course!" She pushed him in and watched as he looked around his studio before turning to look at her.

"I bought you some chicken nuggets and sliced apples."

She giggled.

"Thank you."

They settled into her kitchen and ate silently. She didn't want to bring up the subject they were trying to avoid. She was scared to hear his answer.

"Shion gave me something." He reached into his back pocket and took out a folded paper. He put it on the table and stared at her. "It's a letter from a university and they want me to attend there."

She grabbed the letter. "Shion let me read it first. Before you."

His eyes widened.

"So you knew?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"What…what do you think about it?"

She bit her lip. "I…I want you to follow your dream. I want you to finally finish what you've wanted for a long time. But…but in the same time I want you to stay. A selfish part of me wants you to stay but I know I can't keep you here. Because—because I want you to follow your dream and I think that outweighs my selfish needs any day. We can still talk on the phone and Skype and—"

He was hugging her tightly the next moment. She finally cried and hugged him closer, knowing that he decided to go after all. Who was she to stop him? She wants him to go.

"I'll miss you," he cried out, hugging her tight. "I'll miss you and call you and we'll face talk."

"W-What if you don't have time? What if we lose touch?"

"It won't happen I swear." He cupped her cheeks and stared into her eyes. "I swear to you I won't lose touch because I love you so much. Even though I won't be here to kiss you or hug you or hold your hand, I will be there to listen to you when you need and hear you talk about your day. I don't think I can even go a day without listening to your pretty voice." She giggled and he smiled. "I promise you I won't. I love you."

She kissed him and she didn't have time to be embarrassed about it. She managed to push him on the couch and she was on top of him, kissing him with a passion because he was leaving soon and she was so sad and she's going to miss him so much and he doesn't know how much she's hurting but she's willing to put that aside so he can be happy. She wants to believe in his words. So right now she'll make him happy.

She took off his shirt and kissed down his neck towards his stomach and unzipped his pants. She glanced up and saw the heated look he was giving her. There was a loving gaze too. She blushed and it finally caught up to her what she was doing. Before she can shy away, he flipped them over and he was on top of her, undressing her and touching her as if he was afraid he'll break her. He kissed her slowly and teasingly rubbed his tip over her lips. She shivered in pleasure and he grabbed his wallet from his fallen jeans. He took out a condom and she gave him a questioning gaze.

"I want to be prepared in case we have sex in public."

She covered her face and laughed.

He leaned down and kissed her hands. She moved them away and she wrapped her legs around his hips, pushing his dick into her vagina. They moved slowly, enjoying the sensations. He started to move faster and she grabbed his shoulders, moaning to his ear quietly so only he can hear them. They came together and he slowed down, kissing her neck and leaving a mark.

"I'm going to miss you," she confessed, holding onto him on her couch.

"Me too. I promise I'll be back."

"Did you finish your credits in your college already?"

"Yeah. I was already planning on applying to nearby colleges once I finished this semester."

"Have you told your family?"

"Yeah. My mom started to cry once I finished telling her and I think my dad cried too. I don't know but they understood why I have to go so far away." He paused before snuggling to her neck. "Can I ask you something?"

He was acting shy. "Yes, of course. Anything."

"You…you won't forget about me, right?"

She massaged his scalp and traced his shoulder. "Of course not. I love you so much. There is no other man who can replace you."

He smiled against her neck.

"Well then…" He gave her a large smile before turning her around, her ass pressing against his already harden dick. "I'm going to miss you. Do you think after we have sex, we can watch some movies?"

Despite the sexual situation, she laughed. "Of course, anything for you."

They'll make it work because they love each other. The rest of the night will be memories they'll replay in their minds once they're apart. And they won't forget it.


	29. A Change in Her Life

Hinata quickly fixed her hair before clicking the answer button on her screen.

"Hi!"

Naruto smiled broadly and waved at her enthusiastically.

"Naruto, how are you? Have you eaten yet?"

It's been almost half a year since Naruto decided to leave to pursue his dream. It was hard the first few months but after Hinata began to accommodate to the routine. Every day at around six in the afternoon, Naruto would call to Skype with her. They'll talk about everything and anything and even study together. Sometimes they'll even while eating to watch a movie together. It felt like he was there beside her.

But lonely nights would be a grim reminder that he wasn't really here and she'll have to wait at least a few more months before he comes back home to visit. Her physical needs began to grow with each passing month and sometimes she wishes that masturbation can cool down her burning desire to have sex with Naruto but there's only so much her fingers can do. Not only that but hugging her pillow can only do so much when it doesn't smell like her boyfriend or hug her back.

"I ate some ramen," he chuckled nervously when she pouted.

"Naruto, you know you need to eat some vegetables!"

"I know," he said sheepishly before smiling sadly. "I miss cooking with you…"

Both stayed quiet before she smiled tightly, tears gathering in her eyes.

"When you come back, we'll cook something delicious!"

For the rest of the night, they both talked for hours and once the call ended, Hinata curled into her bed crying herself tonight.

* * *

"Good morning, Hinata!"

She looked up to see Toneri walking towards the counter with two coffee cups in hand.

She smiled tiredly and waved.

"You look dead," he said painfully before handing her one of the cups.

"Thanks," she whispered before drinking it. The hot liquid cappuccino soothed the tension in her body and she sighed out of relief.

"Wanna talk about it?" He looked around the almost empty shop.

She said nothing as she kept sipping the coffee but in the back of her mind she already knew that he knew what was causing her to be like this.

"When's Naruto coming back?" He took a sip of his own drink.

"Soon…I think…"

He quirked a brow. "How's Sakura and Ino?"

"They're both really well. Ino was talking about having kids but they still don't know if they should. You know, since Sai got this big arrangement with the local art museum. I'm glad his work is being recognized. Sakura is a bit…stressed." She bit her lip, remembering a few nights ago Sakura finally confessed how she felt for a few months now.

" _I want to marry Sasuke but he's not ready…I don't know what to do…"_

"I see." Toneri said nothing else. He's gotten closer to Hinata ever since Naruto left. He's been watching the decay of her personality as each day passes by. She told him that the scholarship Naruto received was being extended for one more year. The school immediately realized that his works and talent should not go to waste and granted him at least that much to finish school and find a full time job in a good company.

Toneri can still remember seeing Hinata's face mixed with emotions. She was happy for her boyfriend but that meant _one more year_ of being apart from him. At this point, Toneri knew she was too kind-hearted to say anything. She wanted Naruto to achieve his goals after all. But Toneri also knew that Hinata missed her boyfriend dearly.

He sighed and looked at her.

She watched the store with a faraway look. She loosely held the cup as she bit her lip in thought.

He grabbed her cup suddenly making her jump and placed it on the table.

"Hinata, want to go out tonight?"

"Um, I have to study for this exam coming up."

"You need to get out of your studio." He looked around and leaned over the counter. "Do you want me to tell Sakura and Ino how you haven't been sleeping that well?"

Her eyes widened.

He chuckled before drinking more of his coffee. "Your face says it all, you know."

She stayed quiet before finally nodding. "I guess going out won't be so bad." She can remember a few nights ago going out with Sakura and Ino and the distraction made her feel light and happy.

Toneri smiled. "Okay, so what about 11?"

She nodded and he couldn't help but feel glad that he'll be helping her at least a little.

'Naruto,' he thought, looking out the window. 'You better get your ass back here soon.'

* * *

Naruto smiled at his finished project. Finals were this week and one of the most important ones was to finish a whole design of a building of your choice within a week time. It had to be hand written, drawn, and digitalized and oh boy was it hard to do. But with enough determination, ramen, and energy drinks, the task was simply done within a few days.

He's learned so much ever since he started to attend classes here. This was only a dream he'll fantasize about, something he thought he'll never be able to do since it was so much money. It was hard leaving behind everything he loved but he knew that this was a once in a life time opportunity. He knew that he had to grasp it before it's too late.

But one thing he did regret leaving behind was Hinata. She was constantly on his mind. Every waking moment and every night before he closes his eyes, he'll see her. She was smiling, calling out his name in that loving voice he loved, and holding his hand ever so gently. Sometimes he'll remember her feather touches and how she'll moan out his name when he touches himself late at night.

He sighed, looking at his finished project. If he can pass his classes and finish school with outstanding grades then he'll be able to get a good job and…support Hinata and himself.

He jumped when his phone rang and for a second he thought it might be Hinata. But it was already 12 in the morning so the only one who stayed up that late was—

"Kiba!"

He opened the message and saw an image of his best friend holding onto a girl in one arm and holding onto a puppy with another. Under it was a message that read, "Hey Naru, guess what? I met this amazing chick in the adoption center a few weeks ago and we clicked! Today we both went to adopt an animal and decided to take a pic! Bad thing is she likes cats ;-; but ill overlook it cuzz she cute!" That's when Naruto saw the small kitten the young lady was holding. "Anyway how's school been?"

Naruto paused, looking around his lonely dorm room.

"I think I'm going back home soon…

…I miss you guys."

* * *

Natsu held onto Hanabi as her younger daughter sobbed out loud. Neji paced the hallway and scrunched his noise at the smell of chemicals and that hospital smell.

"Aunt," he spoke suddenly, turning to his side to see his aunt crying and clinging onto Hanabi, "want me to call Hinata?"

Natsu looked up quickly, tears streaming down her face.

"I-I don't know…doesn't she have school and work?"

"But sis needs to know what happened to dad…" hiccupped Hanabi before nodding at Neji.

Neji sighed and took out his phone. He went outside and dialed Hinata's number. When he heard her sweet voice, he knew that he'll also break down once he tells her the news.

"Hinata, it's Neji," he took a shuddering breath.

"Your father's in the hospital and he's dying."


End file.
